


Basket Case

by PotatoFoF



Series: It's a basket case world [1]
Category: AKB48
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Old Fic, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoFoF/pseuds/PotatoFoF
Summary: Being used to having only two friends in her life, Mariko finds herself struggling to adjust to college life.She is bestfriends with a crazy psycho. She is in class with snorlax. A creepy girl calls her prince. A half vampire is living a room apart from her.And her roommate isn't a vampire slayer. Far from it.
Relationships: Kojima Haruna/Shinoda Mariko, Takahashi Minami/Itano Tomomi
Series: It's a basket case world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. No Such Animal?

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving this from jphip.  
> Editing it along the way. Also will update this soooooooonnnn.
> 
> It's a mariharu fic, so to anyone reading pls try to enjoy!

  
  
Ever had that feeling that nothing surprises you anymore?  
  
Horror movies and other things that pops out of nowhere don't count because those definitely surprises you. What I meant is in life. Politicians going corrupt. Homeless man instantly becoming rich. Celebrity marriage lasting only a day...or was it a few hours? Huh. World ending in 2012. A 5 year old being the youngest mother of all. Couple who were high duct taped their son on the wall for fun. An 11 year old girl being the youngest to be convicted of murder. Group of idols that consist of hundreds. Sister joining that said group of idols, becoming famous. Bestfriend having identity crisis.  
  
"You really look great Shinoda-san. That dress really suit you."  
  
That said bestfriend hitting on your mom in the car wherein you are seated behind that said bestfriend.  
  
"Why thank you, Miichan. That's very sweet of you to say over and over again. It's nice to be appreciated repeatedly for 2 hours."  
  
Your mom obviously liking your bestfriend's flirtation, smiling at her while you are seated on the back.  
  
Surprises? Is there such a word nowadays?  
  
"It's the least I could do for driving me and Mariko towards Akihabara University. It's a pleasure to be driven by such a wonderful and beautiful woman such as yourself." Miichan said probably looking all charming and all. I rolled my eyes when my mom giggled behind the steering wheel. Maybe I should remind her that I have a father and that she's married to him for 20 years. Still is. Unless she elopes with the flirty girl beside her.  
  
Miichan turned to look at me, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows as she give me a thumbs up. Yup, that's Minegishi Minami, my bestfriend since I have no idea when. I'm having trouble remembering really. She's my crazy psycho bestfriend that's looking at me like she's going to get it on with my mom any minute now. Maybe I should remind her as well that the person she's flirting with is my mom. Because seeing her looking at me like she's proud and all makes me think she's forgotten who it is she's flirting with.  
  
Ah, my crazy psycho bestfriend. How and why did I befriend thee?  
  
"So, are you two excited to be in college or what?!" My mom smiled widely, her eyes darting between me and Miichan as she drives. My mom. My ever so caring, loving, happy go lucky mom that's always been supportive of every decision we've made. She is so supportive that she told me it's okay for me to be gay and that she'd like to meet my wonderful girlfriend that would make my heart go 'dug-dug.'  
  
Her words, not mine.  
  
Ridiculous sound effects aside, I do love that she's THAT supportive of a mother to us. I mean who wouldn't love a mom that would accept your sexuality without the whole drama right? But I do have a problem with it. The thing is...  
  
...I'm not even gay and she kept on insisting that I am. Quite disturbing really.  
  
She even set me up in a blind date with her friends daughter who had no idea why my mom suddenly wanted her to meet me. I explained to her in full detail what she's in for inside my room as we 'get to know each other.' Again, my moms words, not mine. Anyway, she's pretty cool about it. I actually expected her to go ballistic knowing that she herself isn't gay but she just shrugged and giggled telling me she wouldn't mind if me and her hook up. Told her the whole 'I'm not gay and am not up for experimentation any time soon' thing in my oh so famous monotonous voice and again she's cool about it.  
  
We hang out for a bit. And by hang out I mean I did my homework while she took a nap on my bed for the rest of the afternoon. I find it weird as I watched her after I finished my homework. I mean she can just go home and sleep in her own bed you know. Tempted to push her out of it but...decided to play nice since she really looked like she's tired. I wonder why for a few second then decided to move on living not caring.  
  
Anyway, after her whole siesta, she bid me farewell and told my mom politely how she's not gay. She left with my mom waving sadly at her by our front door as that girl walked away from our house. Yeah, clearly my mom was disappointed with her not being gay. Oddly enough, that girl gave me her number and told me to call her if ever I want to hang out. She's okay I guess, but...she could've at least helped me in convincing my mom that I'm not gay you know, rather than giving me her number.  
  
"Yeah!" Miichan squealed excitedly again for the nth time. Seriously, she kept on answering that question with so much enthusiasm for the past months now. I think I'm going to blame my mom's repetitive question for the squealing thing. How many months has it been since she first started asking that question anyway? Since the start of senior high?  
  
"I have a feeling you two will get to meet lots of friends there." And I'm pretty sure that that statement has been said even before I started schooling. Seriously? Friends?  
  
"I think I'd rather focus on surviving college and getting a college degree rather than make new friends there." If by friends she means another Miichan...then no. I don't need another Miichan. One is hard enough to keep you know. You have to feed her, walk her, pet her and remind her to take a bath. So much responsibility right there.  
  
"And if luck is on our side, hopefully we'd also find someone that'll help unscrew Mariko coz she definitely need a lot of unscrewing." Miichan smirked making me to narrow my eyes. The way she said that sounded perverted. Typical.  
  
"I'm hoping it'd be a nice girl to help unscrew her." My mom added still beaming. Ugh, and my mom agrees. Figures she'd add that whole girl thing though.  
  
"Don't keep your hopes up then. And nice girl? No such animal." I said as I looked out the window. Nice girl huh? Yeah right.  
  
You probably know what kind of person I am just by this conversation that we're having. If not, then let me sum it up to you with words uttered by my crazy psycho bestfriend when she described me. To her, I am a sarcastic, apathetic, sucky, Scrooge incarnate bitch sent from earth to spread needless emotions throughout the land.  
  
Kinda hurtful, right?  
  
It would've if I just cared.  
  
  
  
 **\---  
**  
  
  
"Here we are." Mom said as she parked the car in front of the university dorm. I can see a few students scattered around with their luggage. Some were with their parents others were just alone. I sighed looking at some of them wondering who among these creatures would try to befriend me. Looking at this brings back unwanted memories of my childhood days.  
  
We all get out of the car and pulled out our luggage. Of course mom helped us or rather helped Miichan because apparently she exaggeratedly over packed with having four luggage. I only have two plus a backpack by the way.   
  
"Okay. So you girls wait here while I park the car and--"  
  
"Whoa. Time out." I waved my hand to stop my mom from talking knowing exactly where this is going.  
  
"I think we can handle it ourselves mom. No need to trouble yourself by going with us. Really. And I mean really **REALLY.** " Surely she gets that right? I mean, I just said that in practically bold and capitalized letters. So yeah, she'd get that. My mom is not dense.  
  
"Oh I see. You want some alone time with your new girl roommate huh? I got it." Mom winked. Okay, maybe she is a bit dense but whatever. She's my mom. She painfully gave birth to me for hours. The least I could do is tolerate her for the rest of my life, right?  
  
I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Mom, like I've told you a million times. I'm not gay. No gayness resides inside me. No gay bones anywhere." I tried to reason but like the other million times, she misunderstood.  
  
"Oh right. It's a secret. Hush hush. Don't want you to get bashed on your first day. Got it." She whispered looking around. I rolled my eyes. Why do I even bother? Might as well respect her delusional wishes.  
  
"Anyway mom, thanks for driving us." I waved, giving her a forced smile. I think I just pulled a muscle there.  
  
"That's it? Not even a hug from my baby?" She pouted and I can't help but wonder if she really is my mom. Miichan seems to find it funny though as she smirks.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but babies are supposed to be small, unable to talk and walk. I think I fall out of those categories." I deadpan. Plus I'm taller than her for God's sake.  
  
"True, but you're still my baby whether you like it or not." And I have no comeback for that. Like I said earlier, she's my mom. I should tolerate her for the rest of my life.  
  
"So? My hug?" She opened her arms, beckoning me to give her a hug. I groaned inwardly and walked towards her, stiffly wrapping my arms around her, giving her some...uh...what's that funny word again? Oh, right. Love. She returned it I think as she squeezed me tightly, making me groan.  
  
"My beautiful baby. So grown up now." I sighed and gave her another painful forced smile as she pulled away, beaming. She then turned to Miichan who looked amused. She walked to her and pulled her to a tight hug as well which Miichan returned happily. She better not be thinking perverted stuff right now. That's my mom damn it.  
  
"And that goes for you too Miichan."  
  
"Yup, all grown up now as well. I got all the right curves in all the right places. Although not as perfect as yours Shinoda-san." Miichan said, smiling as they pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Awww, such a sweet girl." Mom pinched her cheek as she giggled making me to narrow my eyes at them.  
  
"Stop flirting with my mom, Miichan. That goes for you too mom. Please stop flirting back. It's giving me the shivers."   
  
"Flirting? But I'm merely pointing out the truth." Miichan defends, grinning. I rolled my eyes at that.  
  
"She's not flirting dear. She's just a sweet girl." Miichan beamed at what my mom said. Again, for the third time, she's my mom. I double checked my birth certificate a couple of times you know. And yup, her name is there under the title 'Mother.'  
  
"Right. Anyway, you better go mom. It's a long drive and...uh...the house is probably waiting for you." I scratched my cheek. She's a housewife so the house is probably waiting for her. My sister is still at school and my dad is still working at this time you know.  
  
After the whole tearful goodbye wherein mom made me promise to write a handwritten letter to her because email and a phone call just isn't emotional enough for her, that my distance won't be felt if I just wrote to her in a modern way, again her words not mine, she finally left us to stare at her car moving away for awhile. Honestly, I felt a bit sad looking at the car with my mom probably putting on her Bieber CD because I'm not there anymore as she drove away...ugh just the thought of her dancing to that makes me cringe...anyway...moving on...I'm sad right? But then I remember I'd get to see her again with dad in a few weeks because of parents day. Sadness suddenly gone but I'm still cringing about the whole CD thing. I seriously need to check on my birth certificate again and call a few people to check if it's authentic or not.  
  
"Well, let's go." I said as I pulled my luggage thankful to whoever invented luggage with wheels. It took me a couple of steps and hearing a few curses from behind to realize that my companion is no where near me. Turning to look I found my bestie struggling with her luggage. And I can't believe I just used that word in my mind. Seriously? Bestie?  
  
"Need help?" I offered after watching her for 10 minutes of battling her luggage. It kinda reminds me of watching Animal planet really. It's...entertaining. Like an orangutan battling to open a cooler or something.  
  
"Oh, what gave you THAT idea?" She growled, rolling her eyes. She's using sarcasm, cute. Probably got it from me. I knew I'm going to be a good influence on her. I shrugged though.  
  
"Saying no would've been enough you know. Oh well. See you up there." I said as I walked away, a smile tugging at my lips. As I take a step, I started counting inside my head until finally I heard the familiar plea for help from my bestfriend.  
  
"I need help." She sighed defeatedly. I knew she'd crack. Guess she still has a long ways to go till she becomes like me.  
  
"Ugh! I should've just taped my luggage then tie them up and just drag them!" She growled, kicking one of her luggage.  
  
"Or you could've just NOT over pack."  
  
"How'd you know if you're overpacked?"  
  
"You not being able to carry it all by yourself might've been a clue."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Definitely a long long LONG ways to go then.  
  
  


 **\---  
**  
  
  
It took us almost an hour to reach our floor. We had a long useless chat from the dorm head telling us about the rules and regulations that we must **ABSOLUTELY** abide. Yeah she said it in bold and capitalized letters adding how scary her eyes went when she said that word. It was probably the first time I looked and notice the veins in someone's eyes up close. Creepy. Anyway, her rules were pretty basic like no boys in the dorm ever, no parties, don't set the place on fire, don't bang your head on the walls while studying or during exams, don't jump out of the balcony if you are going to commit suicide, don't draw on the wall with crayons and yada yada yada and more yadas than your normal Japanese porn. Obviously I stopped listening after the whole no parties thing. But you must be wondering why it took us almost an hour if the rules were pretty basic. Well...I blame that on Miichan who had a fit when she found out we're not bunking together, which I'm very very VERY thankful for, and yeah, it took an hour for that whole fiasco. She finally calmed down when she found out we're on the same floor and our rooms were a room apart from each other.  
  
Disturbing? I think yes.  
  
A few girls were walking around as we reached our floor. They were giving us the curious glances and whispers that were pretty common whenever someone new enters.  
I'm sure everyone experienced that before. Hate it really. Especially when someone looks at you from top to bottom like right where you can see them. Hate it. I mean, it wouldn't hurt for them to do it in a subtle way you know. Or right after you walk pass them. But no, some people do it right in front of you in an intimidating manner. Don't they know the meaning of the word 'rude?'  
  
"Wow, there are a lot of girls here. I'm so going to like living here." Miichan grinned as she winked at some girl who looked at her with a weird expression. I think that's disgust right there or maybe a painful look, I'm not really sure. Could be both.  
  
"Well this is a dorm for girls so it wouldn't be surprising if there are a lot of girls here." I rolled my eyes then noticed a bunch of girls looking my way, their mouths slightly open looking a bit stunned. That's another look I hate being thrown at me most of the time. I best try to ignore those looks of interest and appreciation. Really, I hate being in the spotlight.  
  
We soon reached Miichan's dorm. Placing the bags that she's carrying on the floor, she fished for the key on her pocket and then opened the door.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" She said in her sing song voice as she stepped inside, her arms stretched as if she's expecting a hug. It made me roll my eyes. Anyway, the only thing that hugged her unfortunately is the gust of wind from the opened window. No human life form has yet to reside in her dorm room. Guess her roommate isn't here yet.  
  
Sighing, I made my way inside her empty dorm room, carrying her bags.  
  
"Remind me to bake a cake to whoever assigned rooms for us." Really, cause if that's how she'd greet her roommate whenever she comes to their room, then I'm so going to treat whoever is in charge of our room assignments like God. He/She definitely saved me especially Miichan from dying by my hands.  
  
"Ehh? My roommate's not here yet?" She pouted, lowering her arms to her side, obviously disappointed by these turn of events. Placing her luggage at a bed, I turned to her and raised my eyebrow.  
  
"What gave it away I wonder."  
  
"Bummer. Oh and can you place my bag on the left bed?"  
  
I looked at the other bed on the other side of the wall then looked at her bags, my eyebrow still raised. Do I dare ask why?  
  
"I prefer the left bed rather than the right." She said as she placed her bags on the bed in question. I guess that's enough answer for me. Shrugging, I carried her bags again then placed them on her preferred bed.  
  
"Alright, let's see your room now. Here, I'll help you carry that." She grabbed one of my bags then walked towards the door with me following behind.  
  
"You just want to see my roommate don't you?" I sighed as she closed the door, beaming.  
  
"Why of course! She might be hot you know. Can't let any hot girls pass me by." I would've rolled my eyes at that, but I'm tired of doing it so many times a day. So I'm just going to let what she said slide without the eye rolling thing.  
  
Much like what Miichan did, I placed my bags on the floor and fished for my keys. I was about to put my key in when I noticed that it was unlock. Frowning, I opened the door wide, took hold of my bags, stepped inside then scanned the room for life. What I saw surprised the hell out of me. The bed on the right looked to be occupied alright as a bag was laid on it. But that wasn't the thing that disturbed or shocked me. It's the other things that my 'roommate' placed around her side of the room. There were a bunch of photo framed pictures in the wall of beardish people with a halo looking all...holy and a crucifix. I turned to look at the table on the end of the bed and saw a bunch of figurines of other holy people, a rosary and...holy water?? Is that...a bible I see as well??  
  
"I hope I'm not bunking with a nun." I groaned.  
  
"Well...it's either that or your roommate is a vampire slayer."  
  
"I'd rather have that."  
  
"Who wouldn't. But...I don't see a stake anywhere." She's got a point, making me groan. Our eyes then turned towards the bathroom as the door slowly opens revealing her non-Buffy-like features. No...she was more like Ugly Betty what with her thick rimmed glasses and that God forsaken fashion statement. Honestly, her clothes look like they belonged to her mom or someone older.  
  
"Oh, hello." She said shyly as she noticed us, a blush covering her pretty face as her eyes darts between me and Miichan. No braces huh. Maybe she's not actually like Ugly Betty. But she does reminds me of her.  
  
"Uhm...My name is Kojima Haruna. N-nice to meet you." Again in a shy voice, bowing slightly. The moment she stopped bowing, I noticed her crucifix necklace hanging on her neck.  
  
"I guess...one of you is going to be my roommate?" She smiled slightly making me groan as it dawned to me that this Ms. Goody-Goody, self-proclaimed nun is going to be my roommate for God knows how long.  
  
"Oh God." I shook my head, feeling the impending headache coming as I look at her.  
  
"Amen." Miichan said, nodding her head.  
  
Surprises? This girl in front of me is probably full of it. I can't believe there is such an animal.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Don't be a Seashore

Do you believe in curses?  
  
And by curses I mean the cause of great harm or misfortune. Kinda like what's happening to me. You know, I'm really not the type to believe such things but there are certain instances in my life wherein I thought I'm cursed. An example? Well having a Crazy Psycho bestfriend seems to tell a lot about me being cursed, right? Being stuck for years again and again and again with this person who doesn't seem to get the idea what no means is pretty bad fucking luck for me. Other things beside her? Sure. Add other unwanted people coming in my life and my happy go luck mom who constantly puts in her Beiber CD singing and moving to the tunes of 'Baby fucking baby.' Obviously there are a lot. But you know, never had I encountered a curse who's clad in an Amish fashion and has a lot of religious items that can make the head nun cry buckets of happy tears.  
  
It's odd.  
It's weird.  
She's WEIRD.  
  
Seriously, why the fuck am I so cursed?!  
  
\----  
  
"You see her too right? I'm not hallucinating a religious ghost or whatever in front of me?" Miichan whispered to me, glancing at Saint Mary who tilted her head slightly looking a bit confused.  
  
"No, I believe that's not Casper the religious ghost we're seeing." I deadpan.  
  
"Well, if she's real, then I guess she's your roommate."  
  
"Thank you captain obvious. God." I groaned again. Maybe I should do the chanting thing and say that there's no place like home. Think that'll work with my curse?  
  
"P-please stop using the Lord's name in vain." Sister Act suddenly said giving me a full frown. I stared at her for awhile then glanced at Miichan who glanced back. Obviously we're both stunned. I mean, is this girl for real? Psycho shrugged as if to answer my unspoken question. We both turned to look at Saint Mary who was still frowning at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and leaned towards her.  
  
"Oh God. Oh God. Oh... **GAHDDD**." I said in my monotonous voice leaning closer and closer with every word just to spite her. A blush easily spreads across her cheeks as she leaned back. She's still frowning though. Looking at her, it's hard to tell if her blush is because of the anger that's probably building inside her or because of embarrassment as my face is only a few inches from hers, invading her personal space. For a second I was curious to know which is which, until I saw her gulp, her nervous eyes darting between my eyes and lips. It woke me up from that curiosity creeping inside me. I couldn't careless which is which anymore.  
  
Sighing, I shook my head and decided to just ignore my nun roommate, heading towards the unoccupied bed, placing my bag on it. I can feel their eyes on me, but I was beyond caring as I unpack my stuff. That whole cake thing for the one who assigned our rooms will be replaced by something poisonous. Someone needs to die for this.  
  
"Ahahaha...yeah, so your name is Kojima Haruna huh?" My bestfriend asked nervously. She's here to save Saint Mary over there from the awkwardness that I created. Probably smitten by her nerdy looks. Typical.  
  
"Uh, th-that's right."  
  
"I'm Minegishi Minami and that over there is going to be your roommate from wwwwaaaaayyyyy down under. You're pretty familiar with that place right? A hot place? Lots of people with horns?"  
  
"A Chicago Bulls game?" I answered as I looked at her. She rolled her eyes at my answer, taking the bait.  
  
"No. I meant hell you know. **H-E-L-L**. Hot place, lots of people with horns, bad people dancing around having the time of their life. That place."  
  
"Sounds like a club to me." I shrugged as I got back to unpacking. I let out a scoff as I glance at Sister Act over there who was wearing a slight frown on her face looking a bit disturbed at the word Miichan used AND spelled. Figures she won't like that. How predictable. That goes for Miichan as well. Knowing her, she'd probably think I was serious when I answered the whole Chicago Bulls thing.  
  
"So yeah, that place. Anyway, she's your roommate." And Captain obvious once again appeared, rejuvenating my tired eyes as I'm able to roll them once again.  
  
"I'm sure she's aware of that what with her seeing me unpack. It's not like any one would unpack other people's stuff." Unless they're unable to. But that's not the point. No need to add that.  
  
"Just introduce yourself Ms. Smarty-grouchy-pants. It's courtesy you know." Miichan sighed. Ha! Courtesy she says. This coming from a girl who often chews like a pig. Whipped. I bet she's already whipped by Betty here.  
  
"The name's Shinoda Mariko." I sighed as I turned to look at the Ugly Betty wannabee. My arms crossed as I give her an empty stare.  
  
"Uh...I-It's nice to meet both of you, Minegishi-san and Shinoda-san." She stammered softly as she gave a small bow, a shy smile on her face.  
  
"Aww, you don't need to be so formal. We're all friends here, right?" Miichan wrapped her arm around Sister Act and pulled her towards her, their sides touching. She grinned at my roommate who in turn gave Miichan a nervous smile obviously feeling awkward about the whole thing. Miichan then turned to me still wearing that irritating grin of hers.  
  
"Right Mariko? We're all friends right?" Two pair of eyes were now on me as they wait for an answer. Miichan is giving me that eyebrow-wiggling-eat-shitting grin she always shows whenever she's amused or excited. Clearly, she's enjoying this predicament I'm in that obviously torments me or she's enjoying holding Saint nun over there who's looking at me curiously. Which is which? Probably both. I gave her a look making her smirk. As for my roommate Betty and her look of curiosity towards me, I returned that gaze of hers for a few seconds until she looked away, her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. I'm dubbing her shy Betty from now on.  
  
"Whatever." I shrugged then grabbed a couple of stuff that needs to be put on the bathroom and headed towards there ignoring their gazes as I pass by them. At least the dorm has private bathrooms. Thank God for that.  
  
"Don't mind her. It's her time of the month everyday. You'll get used to it." I hear Miichan say. I let out a scoff. I doubt that.  
  
"Hey, why don't you sit down. Let's get to know each other."  
  
"This isn't your room Miichan, so don't act like it is." I reminded her, my voice echoes to the bathroom. Somehow I have a feeling that she's rolling her eyes or mumbling out something about me to my nun roommate. Whatever.  
  
"So, where are you from?"  
  
I shook my head and tried not to listen as I place my stuff on the cabinet. I couldn't help but frown seeing the lack of things inside it. Well, there is a soap, shampoo and conditioner inside but still...where's her girly stuff like make up, lotions and stuff? Where the hell IS this girl from??  
  
"I'm from...Osaka."  
  
Osaka isn't that secluded. I've been there for a few times. So why...?  
  
"Really? We're practically neighbors then! We're from Kyoto!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Kyoto and Tokyo are practically neighbors as well you know."  
  
Not that again.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if you take 'to' from Kyoto and place it in front, you'd get to Tokyo."  
  
"........."  
  
"Seriously, you need to stop telling that lame joke." I sighed as I made my way back in the room. Miichan was sitting on my bed while Betty was on hers. She looked pretty unsure if she should laugh or not. I think Miichan broke her.  
  
"Your mom liked it." She shrugged. And I have no comeback for that. Should I tell her I'm guessing that I'm adopted? Nah. Maybe when I'm 100% sure about it. I need more proof on that you know.  
  
"It's still lame." I said as I made my way towards my stuff again.  
  
"So anyway, Haruna-chan...I can call you that right? Great. Do you have anything to do right now?"  
  
"I was...planning on looking around the campus."  
  
"Really?!" Miichan said excitedly. I can feel her eyes on me now probably silently asking me if we could join Betty. I best ignore that gaze of hers as I continue to dig through my stuff.  
  
"We'll join you." I saw Miichan nod her head through the corner of my eye. Looks like she ignored my ignoring as well. Then maybe I should subtly say...  
  
"No. WE. Won't." Oh yeah I forgot. I don't do subtle.  
  
"Aww. C'mon! We don't have anything to do right now. Don't be such a party pooper like always." She flails her hands, frowning and pouting at me.  
  
"If you want to you can go. I'm staying here."  
  
"Party-pooper-Scrooge-incarnate." She mumbled still pouting. I'm hurt.......NOT.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Bah humbug. C'mon Haruna-chan, let's leave Ebenezer here and look around." She huffed as she stood up, stomping her feet loudly as she walked towards the door then opening it and walking out. God Miichan, what are you, five? I roll my eyes at her childishness.  
  
"Um...are you sure you won't join us Shinoda-san?" A soft voice came from behind me making me frown as I remember her. Betty. How can I forget. Without bothering to look, I waved her off.  
  
"I'm sure. Go on...leave." Silence followed for a couple of seconds before I hear footsteps made way towards the door. I was waiting for her to close it but it never came. I glanced at it and there she is, standing by the door frame, looking at me with uncertainty. I turned to her. What now?  
  
"I guess...I'll see you later?" She says offering me a shy smile. Makes me want to raise my eyebrow or roll my eyes at what she said. Of course she'll see me later and for God knows how long since she is my roommate. I think captain obvious possessed her or something. But instead of saying that to her, I decided to play nice.  
  
"Yeah sure. Whatever." Hearing how flatly I said that made her smile falter. Was she expecting me to be enthusiastic about seeing her later? Seriously? Why is she still staring at me? What's with that look anyway?  
  
"Something in my face?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. That seemed to wake her as she winced. She shook her head nervously making me narrow my eyes.  
  
"Uh n-no. Nothings in your f-face...just...." She's blushing again, her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"N-n-nothing...I...I'd better go. S-see you later." And with that she closed the door. What was that about?  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
  
"Finally finished." I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. It took me half an hour to finish unpacking. Looking at the other side of the room, it looks like Saint Mary is also done with the whole unpacking. I wonder what time she came here. Her parents probably dropped her off just like us. You know, it's a bit creepy looking at her side of the room what with those portraits seemingly looking back at me. And what's with that holy water in her desk? Creepy. Maybe she is a vampire slayer. Knowing Miichan, she'd probably look into that as they walk around the campus. Yeah she'd be like...  
  
'So Betty, are you a vampire slayer? Kill any vampires lately? You know like Dracula, Blade, Lestat...Edward...'  
  
I can totally see her asking that. Thank God I didn't join them on their campus tour. Miichan is probably making her moves on my roommate. That girl would flirt with anyone who have boobs on them. Why is she my best friend again?  
  
I closed my eyes trying to enjoy the silence. I frowned when the image of my roommate flashback to my mind. What was her name again? I know it starts with the letter H. I can't seem to remember. Oh well, the name Betty suits her just fine. God, I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with her. Why is it that I'm always stuck with the weird ones? She seemed shy though. Keeps stuttering and blushing. And what's up with her stares? Does she like me or something? Geez I hope not. She's probably just feeling awkward around me because of that whole God thing. Ugh. I can't believe I'm stuck with a shy religious girl. It's an irritating thought but...she's going to be my roommate, I should just tolerate it like what I'm doing to Miichan and my mom. Tolerating one more of their kind isn't going to change anything anyways. Plus, I can always ignore her and treat her the same as how I've treated air my whole life. So yeah, ignoring her is probably the best option for me.  
  
It's easy enough to do, the whole ignoring thing. That is if I don't have a bestfriend that is having an identity crisis cause seriously, I have a feeling she'd befriend that nun roommate of mine. If that is the case, then ignoring Betty seems useless huh. Makes me wonder how many crazies like her and Miichan I'd get to meet here. With my luck, probably a lot more.  
  
"Ugh. I hate my life." I groaned hiding my face with a pillow.  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
  
Shaking. Earthquake?  
  
"Shinoda-san....Shinoda-san....please wake up...."  
  
Earthquake doesn't talk. How come this one is? And how did it know my name?  
  
"Shinoda-san...wake up..."  
  
Oh, it's not an earthquake. I think it's them hands on my arm that's shaking me. The hell?  
  
"Shinoda-san...."  
  
Is that...Betty...?  
  
Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a blurry image of a person leaning over me. I blink back a couple of times until I got a better view of Sister Act, a look of panic across her face. What the hell is she waking me up for?  
  
"What?" I growled hoarsely as I slowly sat up, giving her a murderous glare. I really hate it when someone wakes me up. Looks like she got that as she quickly removed her hold on my arm and her panic look was replaced by a nervous one.  
  
"S-sorry for waking you up but...it's an emergency." She explained.  
  
"Emergency?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at my watch. It's 3pm. I skipped lunch huh. Oh well, I'm really not that hungry anyway.  
  
"Yes. It's Minegishi-san."  
  
What is that crazy psycho doing now?  
  
"She's fighting with her roommate."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her. She woke me up for that?  
  
"If it's Miichan, don't bother worrying about her. She can take care of herself." I waved off as I laid back on my bed, closing my eyes.  
  
"But..." She trailed softly. Even if I'm not looking at her, I can tell she's pretty bothered by the whole thing. Probably because the bible says 'No fighting amongst others' or something. Hmmm. Thinking about it, is that really from the bible or is that one of them rules that the dorm head said earlier?  
  
I open one of my eye as the door suddenly opened revealing my crazy psycho bestfriend fuming while holding two of her bags.  
  
"I'm sleeping here from now on." She growled as she walked inside. Sighing, I sat up leaning my back on the headboard. I crossed my arms to my chest as I look at her.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I refuse to sleep with that...uh...five letter word that starts with the letter B." She said pouting as she eyed Betty who tilted her head slightly. Trying to be considerate with the nun huh? Interesting. And Miichan being miffed by a girl? Another interesting thing.  
  
"Bitch or Beach?" Her eyes widen at my question. Both of us glanced at Betty and found her frowning slightly at the floor.  
  
"Mariko..." Miichan chided as she frowned at me. I shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, you're not sleeping here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Two beds. Three people...you do the math." I pointed out.  
  
"I can sleep on the floor."  
  
"No, I have a better idea. Just sleep on your own dorm room and deal with your roommate."  
  
"Let's exchange rooms. I sleep here, you sleep there." She offered. I glanced at Betty whose were eyes darting to me and Miichan. Miichan's offer is pretty tempting...but...  
  
"What's wrong with your roommate?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you a little while ago that she's a...uhm... **B-E-A-C-H**?"  
  
"How is she being a seashore? I want details."  
  
"See for yourself." She crossed her arms to her chest, glaring at the door. I better see what is up with that roommate of hers before I take that offer. For all I know, she's worse than Sister Act over there. Sighing, I stood up and told her to lead the way. We made our way to her room with Betty following us behind. She's probably curious or just wants to make sure there's peace and order in this meeting. I'm betting on the latter. Miichan went to open the door but groaned when she found it locked. Grumbling, she knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, the door opens slightly and her roommate's head peeked out to look. She let out a groan when she sees Miichan and me.  
  
"You again? And you brought a stick with you. Great." The girl said flatly, looking unimpressed. Made me raise my eyebrow at the stick comment.  
  
"You need your eyes checked. Normally, it's really not that hard to distinguish sticks from a human. Seriously, even a child can do that." Miichan smirked at what I said. Her roommate just frowned.  
  
"A talking stick...great." She drawled. Miichan stepped up, glaring at her.  
  
"Look here fang girl. I don't know what your problem is but you better not insult my bestfriend here, got that? And give me back my bed! I got first dibs on that." She pointed out. Her defending my honor impressed me, but that thing about the bed? Shattered it to pieces. All this for a bed??  
  
"Gachapin has a stick for a bestfriend. Funny. And it's Itano Tomomi to you, not fang girl. And for your information, I undibs your dibs on the bed and proclaimed it as mine. Not my fault you weren't here." Fang girl shrugged.  
  
"There is no undibsing a dibs!"  
  
"Yes there is. I just did that earlier."  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes as I continue to watch them. Even though this fang girl seems a bit like me, I'm still placing her on my 'weird one' list just to be sure. That makes two in one day. Any more weirdoes I can add?


	3. Damn that 1%!

Don't you hate it when you wake up earlier than you had planned for no apparent reason then you can't get back to sleep? How about when you wake up earlier than you had planned because of a noise?  
  
Hate them both really. The first one, makes me cranky while that second one, makes me crankier heading to crankiest. It makes me want to kill whoever it is that's making the noise. Thinking about it, for me, the second one outweighs the first one. So whoever is knocking on the door right now, needs to **DIE**. And yes, that's in bold and hateful letters.  
  
"Stop the knocking already! Geez!" I groaned as I walk towards the door, silently cursing whoever it is on the other side. I opened the door and lo and behold, it's psycho's face that greets me. Why am I not surprised?  
  
"Fucking shit Miichan. What the hell?!" I rubbed my face then glared at her. Your bestfriend are supposed to know you right? Like and dislikes, those kind of things. This person in front of me are supposed to know these things. So why the hell is she doing the one thing she knows I hate?   
  
The answer? Because she gets immense pleasure in torturing me.  
  
"Well good morning to you too, cranky-mcCrank. Three cuss in the morning, you're in a roll today." She sighed as she shook her head walking inside, ignoring my murderous glare as I closed the door. Nothing seems to faze her anymore because of her bestfriend status. Hate it. Maybe I should unbestfriend her or something.  
  
"Hm? Where's Haruna-chan?" She asked as she saw the neat and tidy empty bed of my roommate.   
  
"I don't know. Do I look like her fucking babysitter?!"  
  
"That's four now. And why aren't you dressed yet? Did you just woke up?" She raised her eyebrow as she looked at me in my sleeping wear which is just a white tank top and a sleeping shorts.  
  
"Oh, so my messy hair, eyes squinting, lack of make-up and my morning cuss when I opened the door didn't give it away." I crossed my arms to my chest giving her a blank stare.   
  
"Seriously now." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, cause I'm obviously joking right now. I'm a practical jokester really." I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my bed to lay down again.   
  
"If you are then we better change the definition of happy and all it's synonyms then since we're obviously doing it wrong. Plus you curse every morning. It's like your morning ritual really." She mumbled, looking at the side. Hmm? She seemed cranky as well as she's talking back to me. Probably feeling cranky because Saint Betty isn't here.  
  
"Whatever." I sighed with my eyes closed. I think I remember hearing some shuffling sounds and the door opening and closing. Must be Betty. I guess I'm half awake at that time. That blasted sunlight beaming through the window woke me up. It shinned right on my face. Luckily, that only lasted a few seconds until a cloud probably got in its way, made me fall back to sleep again. Gotta love them clouds making that sun to shut up. Kinda like right what its doing right now as well.   
  
"Well that's a nice looking curtain you have. Didn't know that curtains nowadays came with such a design. Looks fit and nice." Miichan said. I didn't put up any curtains yesterday so what the hell is she saying? Frowning, I opened my eyes then turned to look. Seeing a black shirt that says 'Faith Hope Love' that's covering my window made me sit up and raise my eyebrow. The hell? I looked at the other window right above Sister Mary's head board and saw the sun beaming. Did Betty...? Is she...my cloud...?   
  
"You know when you often say to me that my shirt looks like a curtain? Well your curtain looks like a shirt right now. Like literally." Miichan smirked. I turned to Miichan and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Funny. I'm dying of laughter here." I deadpanned. What time is it anyway? Grumbling, I took hold of my phone from the bedside table and looked at the time.   
  
"7am Miichan? What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you yesterday that my first class is after lunch?" I groaned as I rubbed my face again in irritation. I seriously need to kill Miichan right now. But conflict. It's too early for me to kill psycho here. I prefer killing someone when I'm properly functioning you know. Preferably after my morning coffee fix. So until then, I guess she'll live....unless she gives me a good reason for waking me up at this Godforsaken hour.  
  
"I know. I just thought you're going to send me off to class." She said, shrugging. And I'm momentarily stunned. That's her reason? Send her off?! She's dead. So dead. That's a dead girl shrugging you see there people.  
  
"Send you off?? Seriously, how old are you? Five?" If she tells me she is five, that'll explain a lot of things really.   
  
"You always send me off to class, remember?" She pouted.  
  
"That's because we have the same fucking class since...I don't know when." I groaned. Every damn class I have, every time I turn my freaking head she was there right next to me. It was like someone glued her to me. Can you believe it?! No? You should because it's a true tragic story. Makes me wonder who decides to put us together in class to torture me for years. Pure torture. Hmmm...wait...  
  
"You don't have anything to do about that right? The whole you being in my class every damn time?" I raised my eyebrow at her, my arms crossed to my chest as I wait for her answer. She looked taken aback by my question for a second further igniting my suspicions. I didn't show it though as I continue to look at her.  
  
"You're joking right? How can I have anything to do about that? Psh. Really now." Miichan let out a nervous laugh, her eyes avoiding mine. Interesting. That nervousness right there is proof that she has something to do about it. That and she's Minegishi Minami. Honestly, that alone is proof enough to blame her on anything. Trust me.  
  
"A-anyway, kidding aside, you should get ready. C'mon!" She grabbed my arm and began pulling me to stand. I let her pull me for a few seconds, whining about how slow I am until I pulled my arm away from hers and lay back on my bed, placing a pillow on my head to cover her whines.  
  
"Leave me alone and walk yourself to your class."  
  
"Mmaaarrrriiiikkkkoooo~" She whined, trying to pull the pillow that I have a death grip on. Like hell will I concede.  
  
"C'mon already! I'll treat you to breakfast."  
  
"...No." Notice the ellipsis right there? Okay, so maybe that's making me give in just a little bit. But just a little mind you. She probably noticed those damn ellipsis as she added, "Breakfast **WITH** coffee."  
  
Shouldn't she say the word 'coffee' in bold and capital letters rather than the word 'with?' I mean, come on, usually when someone says that they'll treat you breakfast it comes with a beverage right? Right. But regardless of that error she made, it did make me stop struggling. Yeah, so I have a weakness. I am still a human you know.  
  
"Coffee...?" I mumbled, the pillow still covering my head. I felt her release the hold she had on my pillow.  
  
"Uh-huh. Any size you want." Even without looking at her I can tell she's wearing that annoying grin of hers. She knows she got me now. Ugh. Damn that dark brewed beverage called coffee! Damn you! Damn me as well for being addicted to it! Damn me!  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
  
"Stop looking at me like that! It's not like it didn't enter your mind as well." Miichan said as we walk out of the dorm. I rolled my eyes at what she said.  
  
"You got me there. I too have been wondering what holy water tastes like. Can't believe you see it right through me. And I thought I was good in hiding it." I answered sarcastically, slapping my forehead for a faux dramatic effect. She childishly sticks out her tongue at me making me to roll my eyes once again. Seriously, who would even wonder what that thing tastes like? Probably a child and Miichan. So it's not really surprising to find her drinking some the moment I walked out of the bathroom. She did looked embarrassed being caught while I shook my head and look at her in disgust. Oh c'mon. It's probably filled with mold what with it being kept in that bottle for weeks or even months or years. Plus don't they dip their hands on it or something? So the disgust look I've been giving her is fitting if you ask me.  
  
"So? How is sleeping with your roommate?" She grinned and did that wiggling eyebrow thing as she looked at me.   
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Minus the whole grinning and that annoying wiggling of eyebrows that is." Somehow asking that earned me a scowl from her as she crossed her arms to her chest and looked away.  
  
"That girl, Itano Tomomi is so annoying. After you declined my offer, she kept calling me Gachapin and went through some stupid roommate rules. Felt like I was listening to the dorm head all over again." She grumbled obviously pissed. Thank God I persuaded Miichan to stick with her roommate by suggesting to sleep with her head on the footboard since her reason for picking the left bed is so that her left side is pressed on the wall. Stupid reason really, but what can you expect with someone like Miichan.   
  
"Sounds...annoying."  
  
"It is! If murder was legal I swear I'll..." She's doing some hand movements while adding some growling and squealing sound effects. If we were playing charades, I wouldn't have any idea what it is she's doing.  
  
"You can try and petition for it to be legalized. It's a free country. The worse that they can do is lock you up in a mental institution. But that's only 99.999% of happening." I shook my head. She doesn't seem to be listening to me as she's still doing that ridiculous hand movements. Guess fang girl really pissed her off huh.  
  
Sighing, I decided to leave her be for awhile and looked around as we walked towards the exit of the campus. It was then I saw Betty walking. Though she is a bit far off from us, I can still see that Godforsaken fashion statement of hers. And from the looks of it, a few people notice it too. Must be tough for her. Is that why she's walking with her head down low? Hmmm. Who's that approaching her? A friend? Looks like a kid. They're talking and...she's wearing a wide smile now. Huh.  
  
"You're not listening are you?"   
  
I looked back at Miichan who was raising her eyebrow at me.  
  
"No I'm not. Are you done?"   
  
She let out a sigh at what I said.  
  
"Honestly, I can see some similarities of you in her. If she just grow a bit taller, cut her wavy locks and make it a helmet haircut like yours--kinda like that cat with a fruit hat and a scowl on its face--then make her face a bit rounder and remove that cooked fang of hers...we'd be seeing your long lost twin sister."  
  
"That's a major surgery for her. And helmet haircut? Cat in a fruit hat?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She just shrugged.  
  
"You do look like that cat. Sometimes when you scowl I say in my mind, 'Fruit cat is back.'" She smirked and I just continue to narrow my eyes at her. So I'm not only Scrooge incarnate for her but also a scowling fruit cat. Hmmm. I'm curious to know what this fruit cat looks like. Maybe I can google it later.   
  
"I wonder though, why I always get stuck with people who lacks human emotions." She mumbled softly. Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Shaking my head, I moved away from her.  
  
"Consider yourself unstuck then."   
  
"Noooooooo! Don't! I love you." She pouted as she hugs me to the side, her arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed as she continues to say how much she loves me, earning us a few stares as we walked through the park.   
  
Pitiful really.   
  
Not Miichan though.  
  
I meant me.  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
  
"So you know mine sucked, how about yours? I mean your roommate that is." Miichan asked as she took a bite of her pancake.  
  
"Betty? She's okay. A bit weird but that's to be expected really." I shrugged as I stir my iced white choco mocha. I had to internally slap myself as I saw her tilt her head slightly, looking a bit confused. I can't believe I let out that nickname I made for my Saint roommate.   
  
"Betty...? Who's tha--wait a minute..." She pointed her fork at me. Here it comes.  
  
"You don't know her name do you?"  
  
"You said to wait a minute. That's hardly a minute." I grumbled as I took a sip, looking away from her.  
  
"Just answer the question fruit cat."  
  
"I do know her name...it's...its..." What IS her name? Miichan often says it but the only thing that I get is the chan. Chan-chan?? I don't think that's it. I think it starts with an H. Hentai-chan? Probably not. Hamtaro-chan? Hmmm...that sounds pretty close.   
  
"Rumplestilskin-chan?" I said as I scratched my head. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Close, but no. It's Kojima Haruna."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's pretty nice. Probably the most nicest person I've met in a while. You should get to know her."  
  
"Sounds like a serial killer." If she is, I'm so calling the police.  
  
"She's so nice and kind. You know while we were walking, she picked up this can that's just lying on the ground and threw it in the trash without anyone saying that she should throw it!"  
  
"Maybe she's aiming to be a garbage lady."  
  
"Then she helped a professor who was carrying heavy books inside the building."  
  
"Did she kiss some babies on the way too?"   
  
"She's...unique. One of a kind. I've never met anyone like her. So kind and innocent..." She sighs, looking a bit love struck as she probably thinks of Be--uh...Kojic soap? I keep forgetting her name. Whatever. I'll remember it later on. Looking at Miichan though, regardless of her love struck face she's showing, I can still tell her inner most feeling.   
  
"You want to break that innocence of hers don't you." I sighed, resting my head on my hand, looking at her.  
  
"And I want to break that innocence of hers." She nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. Heh. I'm right. How typical.  
  
"She's just so...innocent you know. Don't get me wrong, her innocence is a good thing but it can also be a bad thing, you know. I mean, people might just use her kindness and niceness for their own selfish ways. I don't want that to happen to her."  
  
"Did you have such thoughts before or after you drank the holy water? Because this might be the holy water talking you know." She rolled her eyes as I pointed that out. What? It could happen. Those bacteria from the holy water infested her mind or something.  
  
"Before. But seriously I want to be like her...fairy Godmother or something. She definitely needs one. I mean, have you seen her clothing?"  
  
"So you'll provide her with mice and a pumpkin. Nice. But she's not invited to any ball yet. Plus, she doesn't even have a prince. You taking that role as well?" We all know the answer to that. It's obvious Miichan likes Saint Mary. So I was a bit surprised when she shook her head and smiled at her pancake, poking it.  
  
"Nah. She's cute, nice and all but...that's the problem. She's too...nice for me. I think she deserves someone better. So I'm leaving the role of the prince to someone else." She shrugged. I'm a bit surprised and confused at this. I mean, didn't she just pointed out that Betty shouldn't be taken for granted? For pointing that out, doesn't that mean that she's the 'someone better' that deserves Betty? She knows what NOT to do. So why...?  
  
"Hmmm. Now that I think about it, I think she has a crush on you though." She said as she tilted her head eyes up as if thinking. I raised my eyebrow.   
  
"What?"  
  
"When I apologized on your behalf for being rude to her, I asked her what her first impression is of you. She said you're beautiful." She smiled taking a bite of her pancake. I kept my eyebrow raised at her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? That means she has at least 1% crush on you. People just don't use the word beautiful if they don't feel some sort of attraction towards that person."   
  
"My aunt always tells me I'm beautiful. Does she have a crush on me too?" I narrowed my eyes as I ask her that flatly. Really now.  
  
"No! Relatives don't count."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Whatever. You're delusional. Betty doesn't have a crush on me."  
  
"Again, it's Kojima Haruna. Please try to remember it. And she does. The word beautiful is rarely used you know. Nowadays it's pretty, hot, sexy which pretty much what you were called during middle school and high school days. Minus your fan club. I think they call you beautiful as well."   
  
"I do not have a fan club."  
  
"You do. Believe me you do. I've actually become a speaker of that club of yours a couple of times." She sighed as she shook her head. Lies I tell you. Lies. I do not have a fan club. If I had a fan club, I'd know about it, right? Oh whatever.  
  
"Look. Let's just drop this discussion. It's obviously fiction. I do not have a fan club and uh...Kojic-san doesn't have a crush on me. I mean, how can only hearing the word beautiful make you assume on her having a crush on me?! It's ridiculous." And pointless. Seriously, why are we even discussing this in the morning.   
  
"It's Kojima-san and all of it isn't fiction. Besides, Haruna-chan wouldn't have that cute blush on her face when she said you're beautiful if she doesn't have a 1% crush on you, you know."  
  
Eh?  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
  
I decided to just shut myself up after that. It really is pointless for me to discuss such ridiculous topic. I could have pointed out that my roommate is a shy girl, that's why she blushed when she told Miichan that I'm beautiful. But saying that would just prolong the topic so I just stayed quiet. Once finished eating, we began our walk back to the Uni. It's a bit of a long walk as we have to pass through the park but Miichan has plenty of time to get to her class which is why we picked that cafe outside the campus. I'm actually regretting that decision now as she can't seem to shut up now about nothing in particular. That's how she is when she drinks coffee. I should've stopped her from ordering that earlier.  
  
"...right?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever." What is she talking about again?  
  
"Right. So I am a holy woman now since I drank some of the holy water. I'm a blessed being." She beamed. I narrowed my eyes trying to block her voice as we walk. Seriously delusional being. Thankfully, something caught my eye. It's a kid on top of a tree trying to get a balloon that got stuck on its branch. There's another kid on the ground looking a bit worried at her. The balloon is probably hers. Anyway, that kid reached for the balloon. She got it but then again, like a scene played out in an anime a countless of times, she fell down, making me cringe when I heard a loud thud and a groan coming from the girl. She slowly got up and I noticed her arm was limping. It looks injured to me but regardless of that injury, she reassured the other smaller girl that she's alright and gave her back the balloon with a smile on her face. Honestly this feels like I'm watching a cliché anime or something as the smaller girl thanked injured girl as she ran, waving goodbye as she wears a wide smile. Yup...so cliché. And do kids wear sweats and drink coffee nowadays? Huh. Is that...even a kid?  
  
"Whatcha looking at?" Miichan asked as she looked at the direction where I'm looking. I looked at injured girl for awhile, watching as she fixed her glasses then held up her cup of coffee to drink using her uninjured arm.  
  
"Nothing." I looked away from the kid.  
  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
  
  
Finally got rid of Miichan. Sadly, it's not the way I prefer since she's still alive. She's just in her class. Yes, I walked her off of there. I wasn't going to but she began pleading and begging inside the campus for me to walk her to class earning us the unwanted attention from almost everyone. But don't get me wrong. I didn't give in because of the begging. It was because I suddenly had a flashback of a little girl from way back then. An empty looking girl with her butler behind her, sending his Ojou-sama to kindergarten. Why did I suddenly remember that I wonder. Hmmm. Could be because I felt like a parent with Miichan as my child begging for me not to leave her. Yeah, that's probably it. Well at least she's gone now. At least for a couple of hours until her class is over. She'd probably call me up after her class and ask me where I am just so she can go to me. Ugh. I'm like stuck to her. Is God punishing me or what?  
  
Sighing, I walked the campus to where the I think the library is. I'm thinking of going to the library to kill some time since I still have 3 hours till lunch time wherein I will be reunited with my lovable best friend. I'm using a sarcastic tone on that by the way. Anyway, so the library, I'm heading there. Well at least I think I'm heading there. I honestly have no idea if this really is the way to the library. Akihabara University is pretty big. Probably need a map to get to a place. A map huh. I think I have a map of this place. Thinking that, I looked through my bag for that map while walking. Not really the smartest thing to do since I bumped into someone, hard. As if in slow motion, I dropped my bag and saw a couple of books fall down. I was taken aback by the impact but I still kept my balance. It was then I saw her, Betty. She was the one who bumped into me.   
  
Our eyes met for a second. Fear crept into them as she failed in trying to balance herself. It made her close her eyes tightly, waiting for embarrassment to come. Without thinking, my reflex jumped in and quickly took hold of her, wrapping my arm around her slim waist and quickly pulling her to me. The moment our bodies met, she let out a whimper. This scene is pretty much overused as well right? Yeah, the only thing that's missing is the...okay never mind. There it is. The gust of wind. How very cliché.   
  
Time seems to stood still for awhile as I hold her. In those few seconds that time seemed to stop, I noticed a three things about her. First, as a straight woman's point of view, with no malicious thought or whatsoever, surprisingly, Betty right here is well endowed. She has a slim waist that can't be seen with her horrendous clothing. I can feel her round and soft breasts pressed against me, which is a lot bigger and fuller than mine by the way. Yes, I know I lack that department but who cares. I certainly don't since for me their just an unnecessary mammary gland. Anyway, second thing I noticed is that Betty is a little bit shorter than me. Just a few inches as I can feel her breathing on the side of my face. Last thing I notice is her smell, courtesy of the cliché wind a little while ago. Besides the cheap smell of her shampoo, I can smell something else. She doesn't have BO if that's what you're thinking. If she did I would've pushed her away you know and tell her to take a bath. No, this smell is more pleasant. Something that I've smelled before. A...flower? But what kind?  
  
...Ah who cares!  
  
Shaking those thoughts away, I loosened my hold on her and leaned slightly away to look at her. She still had her eyes closed tightly, her glasses crooked from the impact. Uh, is she still anticipating her fall? Looks ridiculous really.  
  
"You okay?" I asked, my hand that's on her waist went to her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. I watch her as she slowly open her eyes, blinking then it widens as her eyes found mine.  
  
"Sh-Shinoda-san...?" She stammered and I just nodded. She stepped away from me, her eyes moves around on the ground nervously.   
  
"I'm sorry...I wasn't looking at where I'm going." She explained, bowing slightly.   
  
"It's okay. I wasn't looking as well so we're both at fault here." I waved her off. I picked up my bag from the ground and she began picking up her books on the floor. I noticed one of her books near me and picked it up. It had her name on it.   
  
Kojima Haruna.  
  
"Here." I held it out for her to take. She bowed again when she took it, a blush creeps into her cheeks making me to frown slightly.  
  
"Thank you and...I'm sorry again for what happened."   
  
"Do you always do that?" I asked without thinking and she looked at me, confused.  
  
"Blushing I mean."  
  
"Wh-what?" My question seemed to embarrass her more as her blush deepened.  
  
"You always blush. Is it because you're easily embarrassed or....." I trailed as I stared at her. She looked uncomfortable now, her eyes on the ground and she was clutching her books tightly. Why am I even asking this? Just because of what Miichan said? The fact that Miichan said it is ridiculous enough so no need to ask it really. Plus I am right. This girl in front of me is definitely a shy girl. Why? Low self esteem perhaps. She definitely needs to know the definition of modern.  
  
"Never mind." I shook my head smiling slightly.   
  
"Anyway, as painful as it is, it's nice bumping into you Kojima-san. See you." I waved as I made my way to wherever, leaving her to stand there and stare. I can feel her eyes on me as I walk away. I glanced behind me and saw her jump slightly as I caught her staring. She quickly turned and walk away. I frowned at that. What is up with her stares?  
  
Disturbing?   
  
Hell yeah it is.   
  
  
  
**\---**  
  
  
  
Time passed by quickly as now I'm heading towards my class. Guess who decided to join me in class since she only have one class for the day like me.  
  
"What would be a name for that? Wobbling mashed potato? Or maybe we should combine jelly and mashed potato. Hmmm. Mashlly potato?" Miichan said as we walked towards my class. She's been yapping non-stop about that mashed potato that wobbles at the cafeteria. But I've been wondering myself what the cafeteria lady puts in that mashed potato to make it wobble like that. Hmmm. Guess we found one mystery of Akihabara University. Seriously, every school has one right?  
  
"Greetings and salvitations. Is your name Summer?" A man with an outdated hairdo said as we entered the room, grinning as he looked at me. He was sitting next to a man who looked like he hasn't brushed his hair for weeks. What is this? The terrible hairdo duo? And what is that they're wearing? Jumpsuits?   
  
Miichan pulled me to stop in front of them.  
  
"This could be interesting." She mumbled as she crossed her arm to her chest. I sighed and mimicked her, my eyes narrowed at the grinning man who I believe is going to deliver one of the worst pick up line ever.  
  
"There's no mistaking it. Your name IS Summer. I can tell since you are so hot as hell!" Outdated hairdo man said, high-fiving his comb hater friend, grinning like mad as if they just found a cure to an incurable disease. Hopefully that cure can save their hair as well.  
  
"God, this is worse than listening to Miichan flirt with my mom. My precious seconds wasted by a lame pick up line. Ugh." I shook my head and walked away. Seriously, why do people think that pick up lines work? It doesn't. Unless of course you're high, deliriously drunk or just plain sluts. Though for the latter, showing them a wad of cash would suffice.   
  
"That's so lame man. You need to work on your technique...and...uh your hair." I hear Miichan say, following me behind. I glanced at the terrible hairdo duo and saw comb hater laughing at the Asian Johnny Bravo.  
  
"That has to burn man!"  
  
"Shut up Kiyoto!" Asian Johnny Bravo growled as he punched his friend in the arm. And I'm sure every school has these kinds of idiots as well, right?  
  
"I'm not like that am I?" Miichan asked as she sat down next to me. I made a face at the girl sleeping three seats away from me, her mouth open. Looking at her sleeping like that, it doesn't feel like it's the first day of class huh.  
  
"Don't go near them when your hair is messy and when you're wearing a jumpsuit."   
  
"You make it sound like those are the only things that makes me different from them."  
  
"I'm sure that's what I intend to sound like."  
  
"Mean!" She pouted, crossing her arm to her chest. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. It seems only a few people are taking this as there are a lot of vacant seats around. Makes me wonder why the terrible two and sleepy girl who's now drooling decided to take this class. Only when I see someone familiar did my eyes stop wandering. It's the kid from the park, wearing a business suit. Don't tell me she's...?  
  
I frowned when she placed her things on the teachers table. She then turned to us, smiling.  
  
"Hmmm. It seems that this room is a bit spacious for this class huh. I'll see what I can do about that. Anyway, welcome to Creative Writing. I'm going to be your professor, Takahashi Minami."  
  
The kid...isn't a kid...and she's my professor? I have a midget professor. Huh. How nice.  
  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
  
  
"You know, I never pegged you to be the bookworm type." Miichan said as she looked at the syllabus handed by my midget professor. I glanced at sleeping girl with the syllabus covering her face. Yup, I did that. Thought that should wake her up but damn, she slept throughout the class. She must've party all night long yesterday.  
  
"I'm not." I sighed as I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder.  
  
"Then why are you taking this course?"  
  
Honestly, I don't know, which is why I didn't answer her. My eyes were trained at my midget professor who was fixing her things on the table using her uninjured arm. Looks like she still hasn't treated that arm of hers. What an idiot. She should know very well that neglecting that kind of injury can be dangerous. Oh well, I'm sure she'd realize that when it gets worse.   
  
I made my way towards the exit with Miichan following me behind. I was only a few feet away from the exit when I glanced behind me and found the small professor walking briskly towards the exit. What's her hurry? Internally shrugging, I turned back my attention towards the exit. A few seconds later, I heard some noise from behind me followed by a painful groan. I turned and found Miichan holding little professor's injured arm as if she just prevented the little one from falling. Did midget professor tripped? How clumsy can you be?  
  
"Are you okay?" Miichan asked still holding her injured arm. I can see the miniature professor gritting her teeth and her eyes a bit teary as she looked at Miichan.  
  
"She will be if you--"  
  
" **LET HER GO YOU...YOU...GACHAPIN!** " A familiar voice bellowed, cutting me off. We all turned towards the voice and found fang girl glaring at us. What now?  
  
" **I SAID LET HER GO!** " Miichan's half vampire roommate said again as she walked towards the two, slapping Miichan's hand away from the mini professor. She stood in front of the injured girl--who by the way I notice is just a bit smaller than her--like she was shielding her from Miichan.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?! I was just--"  
  
"You hurt her!" The half vampire growled, glaring murderously at Miichan. This could get ugly...again. I decided to get in between them...again. Ugh...again.  
  
"Whoa hold your fang there, fang girl. Miichan was just trying to---"  
  
"Shut up walking stick!"  
  
I sighed and crossed my arm to my chest.  
  
"Are we bound to never finishing our sentences now? Seriously. Chill." She's now glaring at me. It reminds me of a poodle protecting her master. I'm kinda afraid she'll bite us. Is she rabies free?  
  
"T-Tomochin...? Wh-what are you doing here?" The midget asks as she's cradling her injured arm. Finally she speaks. Hopefully she'd be able to tame fang girl here. I swear she looks like she's about to foam in the mouth.   
  
"Are you okay Takamina? Did they hurt you? If they did I swear I'll..." She said worriedly as she turned towards the other girl. Hmmm. I wonder what relationship these two have.   
  
"I'm fine. They were trying to help me because I tripped." She laughed nervously, scratching her head with her uninjured arm. Clumsy midget professor.  
  
"Are you sure? What about your arm?"  
  
"Uhm...I had an accident this morning so...yeah. I think I broke it. It's not their fault. I'm the one at fault. I am a bit clumsy."  
  
I'm thinking 'a bit' is an understatement here.   
  
"Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you...?"  
  
"I'm a student here. I applied to Akihabara University so that I could be close to you." Fang girl smiled at clumsy girl who tilted her head slightly.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"B-Because I want to. You're...important to me, Takamina." Fang girl blushed. I glanced at Miichan and she glanced back. Interesting.  
  
"Oh. Well it's good to see you. It's been such a long time. How's your mom?" Midget professor said, smiling brightly at fang girl who looked a bit deflated. Who wouldn't when she practically said that she likes midget professor. Correction. Clumsy, DENSE, midget professor. That's gotta burn.  
  
"How interesting." Miichan grinned looking at the two.  
  
"You can say that again." I nodded.  
  
"How interesting." She repeated with a smirk.  
  
I rolled my eyes at that.


	4. Makeup sweat, spit and tears

  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
  
  
  
Ever had days wherein it felt longer than any other days?

I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. You probably felt it, wondered about it, complained about it then just let it stride. I mean really, you can't do anything about it right? You just have to grin and bear it.

Kinda like what I'm doing right now. Minus the whole grinning though. Stoic is more like my style. My companion on the other hand...yeah she's all grin.

"Mashllypaghetti please." Miichan grinned, holding her tray up for the lunch slash dinner lady. Seeing her like this, it reminds me of that gluttonous boy in Charlie and the chocolate factory. I swear she's almost salivating right now.

"What?" The lunch slash dinner lady asks, her eyebrow arched up. She does not look pleased. Honestly, I don't think she knows how look pleasing since if you look closely, you'd see her make up melting. Hopefully that's not the case and I'm hallucinating because of this first day that I'm having or else we'd be tasting Revlon sweat on our food.

"Mash-lly-pag-hetti." Miichan syllabicated. I think she syllabicated it incorrectly too. But I don't think the lunch slash dinner lady cares as she frowned naturally. I think she's kinda like those typical lunch lady you see in movies who hardly smiles. You know, that type wherein at any second now she'd put something poisonous at our meals if we don't watch her hand carefully.

And yes, that's what I'm doing right now. Oddly enough, I fear for Miichan's life.

"She meant your dancing mashed potato and some spaghetti. She just had her meds so she goes on inventing new words for her brain's sake." I said to her, my eyes locked at her hand. I can feel Crazy Psycho glaring at me while she voiced out her three letter protest.

"Hey!"

I'm trying to save her here and she's protesting. Talk about ungrateful.

"Are you mocking me?" The two times a day meal lady asked as she crossed her arms to her chest. My eyes slowly made its way to her eyes as I didn't want to stare at her hands anymore because then I'd see her chest and well...yeah you get it. Going for the eyes now and surprise surprise. Still not pleased but looking a bit angry at me.

"I'm pretty sure I was mocking her, not you." I pointed at the girl beside me who again let out her protest. Yes, the same three letter word.

"You are mocking me." The meal lady concluded looking at me dangerously, like a meal lady ready to take out her poison. I blinked back my surprise then raised my eyebrow at Miichan who now looked at me with confusion across her face.

"Am I saying unknown and soundless words here or what? Cause I'm absolutely, positively, infinitely sure I didn't say that."

"Just because I'm a lunch lady doesn't mean I didn't get the same education as you you know!" She spat or rather sprayed. Luckily for me it didn't reach me. Hmmm. Maybe we should scratch that 'luckily' word because I think I saw some rain like spit going to that spaghetti. So it's not only Revlon sweat that we'd get to taste but also spit. Great. If someone asks, I'm on a forced diet.

I turned to her, my eyes narrowed. "Again, I didn't say that." I said in plain simple words. It didn't seem to tame her though as her glare intensifies.

"I went to college too you know! I graduated with a degree in *bleeep*! So don't you look at me like I'm trash!"

And that's...kind of a downer. A taste of real life perhaps? Maybe they should let her talk in those Career talk they have in high school. People need this kinds of talk rather than letting those successful people talk and brag about their successes. Well maybe they should combine both. Make it balanced. I can actually imagine her doing those kinds of talk.

'Hi, my name is two times a day meal lady and I'm here to talk about real life. I'm a graduate of *bleeep* with a degree in *bleep bleep*. And right now I'm serving meal at Akihabara University.'

It could work. But then again, maybe she'd discourage the students if that is the case. Oh well, at least she's going to get money for that.

"What are you doing? Stop it." Miichan asked as she slightly tugs on my clothes waking me up on my imaginative world with the meal lady. I looked at her incredulously, my frustration showing as I noticed the attention of the people eating were drawn at us.

Great.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Why do you people look down on us...like we're nothing?! We have feelings too you know!" She wailed with tears forming in her eyes, surprising me and Miichan. Hell I think everyone's surprised.

"Mariko!" Miichan is now shaking me, looking panicky at the meal lady. I was beginning to feel a bit alarmed as well. Okay so...this doesn't look good. We have to add tears to the Revlon sweat and spit meal if this continues.

We can't have that now can we.

Before I can open my mouth and say what they call 'comforting words' the clumsy, dense midget professor came to my rescue.

"Hmm? What's wrong Sachiyo-san?" She asked as she stood next to me. The meal lady let out a sob as she pointed at me like a kid who just got pushed by a bully.

"They...they were mocking me...thinking that I'm...nothing."

That's not true. If I was thinking that you were nothing, I wouldn't call you two times a day meal lady or I wouldn't imagine your career as a speaker on career talk. See that's not nothing. That's something. Okay clearly I can't say that or else she'd be bawling her eyes out at our meal. Correction. On Miichan's meal since I am on a forced diet. Better let go of the tray right now.

"I don't think that's true. I know these kids..." She looked at me and Miichan while she smiles. Funny how she says kids to us when she doesn't look older than us. 

Wait...her looking younger than us...that's not funny. Why am I insulting myself?

"...and they wouldn't say such a thing. These two are nice kids you know. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Midget professor said as she smiled at the meal lady. Miichan nodded her head like crazy on that. She nudge me for a reaction and I forcefully gave a nod as well. I do agree with the misunderstanding, other than that...ah no.

"A...misunderstanding...?" Meal lady sniffed.

"Yes a misunderstanding, right girls?" Midget turned to the two of us again.

"Y-yeah. Completely a misunderstanding. We weren't belittling you. It's quite the opposite really since we love your cooking. And we love you as a person." Miichan explained, beaming. I can't help but raise my eyebrow at her. What the hell is Miichan doing spewing crappy things like she's on crack? I don't love her. I barely even know her. I don't even know her name and I keep referring to her as two times a day meal lady for fuck's sake!

"R-really?" Meal lady asks in a small voice. I suddenly had the urge to roll my eyes but decided against it cause we might get another misunderstanding. God, don't tell me she believes that crap.

"Really. Right Mariko?"

Can I say no?

Miichan gave me a look as she pinched me.

Guess not.

"Yes, she's right. We......yes we do. Very much." I gave her a forced smile. I swear I can taste bile in my mouth. Ugh.

Meal lady sniffed as she nods her head.

"Thank you. I'm so happy that people love me."

Miichan nodded her head looking like she'd touched as well. She held up her arms towards the meal lady.

"Aww. Grou---"

"Don't even think about it." I pulled her from behind cutting her off. I glared at her and she just shrugged. She definitely is on crack. That holy water she just drank definitely messed her up or something.

The meal lady continues to cry softly, saying some crap about love and a happy meal? Not sure on the latter. I decided to tune out her voice for selfish reasons. Midget professor and Crazy girl beamed at her. Me? I did the usual. I narrowed my eyes, crossed my arms to my chest.

God I think I'm enrolled in crackhouse university.

\---

"Here." I pushed my tray of goodies from the meal lady at Miichan who was happily gobbling up her tray of goodies of Revlon sweat, spit and tears. I was wondering if blood are also in the menu but I didn't find a trace of blood on the meal lady's apron. So yeah maybe I shouldn't include that.

"You're not going to eat?" She tilted her head slightly as she asked.

"No. I'm on a forced diet."

"Since when?"

"Since I found out I was in love with the meal lady." I told her flatly. She shrugged.

"Your loss."

"And what a loss that is. I'll probably regret it all my life." I rolled my eyes. She shrugged again and got back to gobbling her food up. Maybe I should tell her about the secret ingredients that's in there. If she knew about it...I wonder if she'd still gobble that up like there's no tomorrow.

Yeah, she most definitely still would.

Sighing, I rest my chin in my hand and turned to the Midget professor who uninvitedly decided to join us as she sat across me. She's looking a bit amused at our friendly exchange of words as a smile graced her midget lips.

"Thanks for earlier. I definitely couldn't have done it without you." I said, the corner of lips tugs slightly up.

"Yeah. She sucks at being sorry and being thankful or any other important emotions for that matter. Robots can do better you know." Miichan said as she pointed at me. I just rolled my eyes. I can feel my best friend's love right there. Oh joy.

"Don't mention it. It's my way of saying sorry for earlier on how Tomochin acted." She said as she scratched the back of her neck using her good arm. It was only then I noticed the arm sling she's wearing.

"Nothing broken then?" I pointed at her arm. She shook her head smiling.

"Thankfully no. Just a bit...sprained."

"Yeah. Falling hard off a tree would do that to you." So does the word 'stupid.' But I don't need to say that. I'm trying to be nice here.

She looked surprised at what I said.

"Y-you...saw that?"

"No I just imagined it. I do have quite an active and accurate imagination. Heck I can even imagine Miichan over there finishing up all her meal and she'd still have room for more."

The midget professor looked at me stunned. Crazy Psycho stared at me for a few seconds then looked at her almost finished meal then looked back at me. Her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Sugee!" Miichan said.

"Really?" Midget professor tilted her head slightly.

Looking at these two, I can't help but let out a sigh as I shook my head. Trolling mode failed. This is so a face palm material.

"You're right though. I did fall off a tree earlier. I am a bit clumsy." Midget laughed as she again scratch the back of her neck seemingly embarrassed by the revelation.

You don't say.

"And...Tomochin clearly overreacted earlier."

Again...you don't say.

"What's up with the two of you anyway? Are you two like...lovers cause I swear she was so ready to bite me earlier." Miichan pointed out as she began to take the food off my tray. God Miichan. Restrain yourself or you might give out a clue to the dense one. And wow, she noticed that fang girl wanted to bite her head off. I'm...slightly impressed.

The midget one shook her head and gave out a chuckle.

"No. We're just friends."

Crazy Psycho glanced at me as I did to her, our eyes narrowed at each other obviously thinking the same thing.

Dense.

"We were neighbors and my parents were friends with hers. They would often hire me to baby sit her back then as I was quite older than her."

So fang girl fell for her baby sitter huh.

"It seemed like it was only yesterday I was baby sitting her. Now I look at her and she's all grown up. She's in college. Crazy how time flies huh." She sighs, a look of nostalgia across her face as she stares at the table. Funny how she says fang girl is all grown up now when everyone except for her seemed all grown up.

...I think I'm insulting myself again. Better stop that.

"Time doesn't seem to be flying fast enough for me right now. My time doesn't have them wings like yours has." I sighed. Her eyes then turned to me as she chuckled.

"I remember feeling that too when I was in college. I think that's a normal thing." She said with a smile. I stared at her for awhile. Though I do name her midget professor in my mind, I think I forgot that she IS a professor of the crackhouse university. And we're conversing with her like a normal student would to a student.

I'm blaming this to how young she looks. How old is she anyway? 15?

"Takamina!" A familiar unwanted voice could be heard as she called out to her. The three of us turned and saw fang girl walking towards us wearing that dangerous glare she had earlier.

"Takamina, what are you doing sitting with these two?" She said giving me and Miichan that look of disgust. I could care less than I usually could care less with the look she's giving me. Miichan on the other hand looked like she doesn't like it as she glared at her roommate.

"Just having a chat with my students." She explained, smiling totally unaware of fang girl's displeasure of seeing her with us. Dense I tell you, dense.

"Well let's go. C'mon. I'm hungry." Fang girl began tugging midget professors good arm, pulling her to stand up which the midget one did.

"Oh, okay." Midget professor turned to look at us now.

"Tomochin wants to go out and celebrate our reunion. So I have to go now. It was nice chatting with the two of you. I'll see you guys in class." She explained while fang pulled her. She gave us a wave then turned towards the exit. I could hear fang asking her why the hell did she have to explain anything to us. I watch as midget professor just shrugged and scratch the back of her neck. I can foresee a dark, demanding, whipped relationship that the midget one is going to have with her fang girl. Poor her.

"I....urk...I don't feel so good...." Miichan said looking like she's in pain. Her hand on her stomach.

On the other hand I can foresee myself rolling my eyes as I follow Miichan while she speed towards the nearest bathroom.

That's what she gets for eating so much Revlon sweat, spit and tears.

\---

After dropping off Miichan to her room--well I didn't really drop her off since her room is on the way towards mine--anyway, I made my way towards mine and wasn't surprised when I saw a light coming underneath the door. I fished for my keys and opened the door. I let out a tired sigh as I walked in.

"Okaeri." Was the soft greeting she uttered coming from her side. I didn't bother to look and just waved her off as I made way towards my bed. I let out a loud sigh as I flopped head first. Another sigh soon follows as I hugged my pillow tight, closing my eyes. I hate days like this. Days that feel so long. Ugh.

Silence consumed the room as I rest. Only the sound of paper and someone turning the page could be heard. Curiously, I cracked open my eye to look at the source and found Betty sitting on her desk already on her light blue PJs, reading. Seriously? On a first day? Who does that?

Oh right. She does.

"Got an assignment already?" I asked as I kept my open eye at her. She turned to look at me, glancing from behind looking like she's silently asking if it was her I was talking to. Well there's no one else in the room. Unless of course I'm talking to the pictured haloed people around her. That or I see dead people and I'm asking them if they have an assignment. Really now.

It took her awhile to figure out that it was indeed her I was talking to as she finally answered.

"Uhm...no. I'm just doing some advance reading."

I raised my eyebrow at her feeling a bit weirded out at her answer. Advance reading? Ugh. Hearing that is like watching Miichan drink half of the holy water. Who does that right?

Oh right. Miichan did.

Why am I surrounded with weird people again? Seriously? What is wrong with this world?

Not saying anything and thinking that a bath can somehow clean up the weirdness that's surrounds me, I pushed myself up from the bed and walked towards my drawer. I picked up my night clothes and walked inside the bathroom without so much as giving Betty a glance. The hot water certainly made me feel better and I really didn't mind if I stay there forever. Inside, there were no weirdness surrounding me. But alas, I don't want my skin to turn like a prune so I finished my business and walked out of the bathroom feeling a bit better.

The moment I stepped out of the bathroom, I see Betty getting ready for bed. I watched her for awhile as I dry my hair with a towel. She must've noticed me staring as she turned to look at me. Our eyes locked for a few seconds until she glanced down and looked at what I was wearing. Her eyes didn't linger though as she quickly turned away and continued to what she was doing confusing the hell out of me. My head tilted slightly as I stare at her back, eyebrow's furrowed slightly.

Did she just blush?...Again?

I looked down at my clothes.

I'm only wearing a plain white tank top and a black boy shorts. No blush worthy here so...huh? Tch. Betty probably felt embarrassed at blatantly looking at my clothes. Yeah. That's probably why.

Shaking my head, I made my way towards my bed and sat on it. I grabbed my purse and fished out my phone. Flipping it open, I saw that there were two messages for me. Before I can open it, I glanced at Betty and found her just standing by her bed looking a bit troubled. I saw her glance at me then looked away when I caught her. Seriously, what's her problem now?

"Um...I...I'm going to sleep now."

"Ooookaaayyy." I drawled and kept my eyes on her. She honestly looked like she wanted to say more and I really have no clue as to what. Is there some kind of ritual she has to do before she goes to bed or something? Yesterday I didn't get to see her do any ritual since when I got back, she was already sleeping so...no clue here.

Wait. Oh. Right. She does have a ritual.

"I get it. You have to pray." I nodded my head. She turned to me but her eyes were downcast as she gave a shy nod. I scratched the back of my neck again feeling a bit weirded out.

"So...do I have to pray with you like hold hands or something and sing Kumbaya or what?" I see her eyebrow furrowed slightly. I quickly waved my hand when I noticed it.

"I don't mean to disrespect your religion or anything. I just have no idea on what you're implying here. Seriously." Ain't that the truth. It seemed like she understood me as she nodded her head.

"It's just that...I have to pray and...I usually pray kneeling down." She said softly, her eyes still downcast to the floor as a blush creeps across her cheeks.

Oh...

Oh!

"It's okay if you kneel down. I won't laugh at you. I really don't find kneeling people funny. It's not that just laughable for me. Plus I hardly ever laugh so...yeah. You're safe." I shrugged nonchalantly. Her eyes slowly made its way to mine.

"Why do you..." She trailed and I waited for her to finish whatever is it that she was going to say. It seemed like she changed her mind though as she shook her head and looked away, smiling slightly.

"Never mind. I'm going to pray now."

"Ok. You do that." Seriously weird people...everywhere.

I shook my head and went back to looking at my phone. Sure enough, I noticed Betty kneeling down her back facing me. Looking at her kneeling down like that...yeah. Not funny.

I looked at my phone again and looked at the two messages. One was from my little sister saying how much she misses me and asking me when will I be back home. Yes I have an overly attached little sister. Cute but a bit suffocating sometimes as she always want to be with me and all. She cried so hard when I left you know. Yeah, she was THAT attached to me.

Smiling slightly I replied to her message and said 'soon.' Doubt that but my little sister doesn't know that. Moving on to the other message. I couldn't help but sigh when I saw that it was from my mother. I think I have an overly attached mother as well as she reminds me to write her a letter. Now that I think about it, I have three overly attached people around me. I have an overly attached sister, mother and best friend.

I caught Betty glancing at me as she stood up finished from her evening prayer. She turned away again then went to lay down on her bed, covering herself up with her blanket.

Hopefully I don't have an overly attached roommate cause that's just...no.

Sighing, I was about to place my phone back inside my purse when disaster strikes and embarrassment followed. My stomach made a growling noise.

Shit. I forgot about that whole forced diet thing.

"Are you hungry?" Betty asked peeking over the blanket. I narrowed my eyes at her. No, there's a band inside my stomach right now and they're chanting encore that's why it's making a noise.

My stomach growled again.

Ugh. Maybe I should refrain from thinking sarcastic thoughts right now as it obviously is making me hungry. I think I'm hallucinating as well cause I'm seeing a melon bread in front of me. Someone's holding it towards me.

"Here." Betty said. I blinked back and looked up at her. She's standing in front of me, handing me that delicious bread. When did she...?

"I bought that earlier but didn't get to eat it. Take it." She smiled slightly. I stared at her for awhile and I swear I see some kind of shinning halo on top of her head. Clearly the hunger is making me delusional.

I hesitantly took her offering giving her a small smile as well.

"Thanks."

She nodded her head and went back to her bed while I slowly unwrap the melon bread. Taking a bite at it, I swear I can hear a harp playing in the background. Geez...I think I'm turning into them weird ones when I'm hungry. Better not repeat the whole forced diet thing. I blame two times a day meal lady for this.

"You didn't get to eat dinner?" Betty asked as she looked at me as she lay down on her bed. I shook my head as I took a bite.

"Forced diet."

"Forced...?"

"Had to. It's a matter of life and death. I picked cleanliness." I shrugged.

"Oh." She gave me a confused look that I can't blame. Meh. She doesn't need to know the full details anyway.

I continue to eat and noticed her watching me. She didn't look away this time when I looked at her. It was then I noticed that she wasn't wearing her thick glasses now. She looks good without them. She wasn't blushing as well. Good...but...why is she staring at me? Should I like...strike up a conversation or something? Maybe I should just to be nice and all since she did give me food.

"So um...you're a Catholic?"

"Y-yes."

"Since when?"

"Since I was born."

"Huh...how's that treating you?"

"It's...okay I guess."

I nod my head. What a nice conversation that we're having. I feel a lot closer to her now. NOT. Ah I think I'm slowly getting back to normal now.

"Can I um...ask you something?" She started, her eyes away from mine. I shrugged as I munch on the last remains of the melon bread.

"For feeding me, you can ask me anything. I'll be your blue genie for the night." Saying that earned me a chuckle from her. Hmm. I think this is the first time I hear her laughing. Should I pat myself on the back then for that?

"What was your...first impression of me?" She asked hiding half of her face with her blanket. Her eyes were shifting towards me then away from me back and forth. Her asking me what is my first impression of her brought me back to my conversation with Miichan about her saying that I was beautiful and also that cracked up theory of hers about Betty here having a 1% crush on me. Why did I suddenly remember that? And why is she asking me that anyway? But I did say that she could ask me anything.

Ugh...me and my big mouth. Being nice definitely lead me here.

"Religious...goody goody...like a nun." I shrugged.

"Oh." She definitely sounded disappointed there. Hey. I'm trying to be honest here. I really did think of her as that.

"Why do you ask that anyway?" I asked frowning slightly.

"Just...wondering I guess." She answered softly. Honestly it felt like it's much more deeper than that. Like maybe something happened earlier? I suddenly remembered when I saw her earlier, walking at the campus with her head down. There were a couple of looks thrown at her because of her horrendous clothing. Hmmm...I think I'm on to something.

"Honestly for me, first impression doesn't always last. It does if you don't get to know the person better, but if you do then you'd probably end up scratching that first impression you had when you first saw them. Plus people change most of the time so..." I shrugged.

"So...I may not be a goody goody?"

"Well I think I need further observation before I can say my final judgment."

Weirdly enough, what I said made her smile and nod her head.

"I'd...like that a lot."

Eh?

"You may be right about how first impression doesn't always last...but I think for me it does..."

I tilted my head slightly as I look at her smiling.

"...my first impression of you."

Eh?

  
  
\---  
  


I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing that greeted me is that shirt of Betty that's covering my window. I stare at the shirt as the wind moves it. Somehow I had a feeling that something woke me up and...I don't know what.

"Good morning!" An unknown smiling face suddenly appears over me greeting me and shocking the living day lights out of me that I couldn't help but let out a scream as I sat up and moved away from her clutching my pillow.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?!"

"Isn't it a bit early for saying bad words?" She said tilting her head slightly.

"Not when someone is trespassing and breaking an entry!" I yelled. Despite my lethargic side, I think I'm a bit athletic so I could probably take any girl on. But looking at this person...I have a feeling she's more athletic than I am. She'd smash me to pieces if she wants to.

"Oh I wasn't breaking an entry. I knocked a couple of times then tried the doorknob and found out that it wasn't locked so I went right in."

I looked at her incredulously.

"So that's not breaking an entry for you?!"

"Nope. I didn't break anything. I knocked and went inside. No breaking occurred." She smiled and I just narrowed my eyes at her. Cute. Real cute.

"Hey...you know you look familiar. Weren't you in my class yesterday?" She pointed out. I raised my eyebrow at that. But now that she mentions it...she does look familiar as well. Only when I realized who she was did I went back to narrowing my eyes.

"You're that girl who was sleeping and snoring at class." How can she even remember my face with all that sleeping she did? Seriously. Me recognizing her seems to make her happy as she nodded.

"Yup. That's me." She then held out her hand for me.

"I'm Akimoto Sayaka. Nice to meet you."

I raised my eyebrow at the offered hand then looked at her smiling self. My second day. Why does this always happen? Will this happen everyday? Probably since I'm in crackhouse university. Why God, Why?!

Letting out a sigh of defeat, I hesitantly took her offered hand and shook it.

"Shinoda Mariko and what are you doing here?"

She let go of my hand and grabbed something from the empty bed of Betty. Did she go out already? Such an early bird that is.

"My mom mailed me some baked cookies and it was so many that I decided to give some. Here." She offered me a box and I just raised my eyebrow at it. Seriously what is wrong with the people here?

"Thanks?" I sighed again as I took the offered box.

"I live next door to you. I actually went to the other room beside us but the girl thought I was selling cookies so she slammed the door at me."

Must be Fang girl. I wouldn't blame her for slamming the door at Snorlax's face. If she did that to me rather than break an entry, I'd probably do that too.

"So...nice room." She said as she looked around.

"I'm pretty sure your room is identical to ours." I said as I sat at the edge of my bed.

"True but we don't have these. You a Catholic?" She pointed at the haloed people on Betty's wall. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You caught me sleeping right here and you ask me if I'm Catholic when the pictures are over there? Why the hell would I put my stuff over there on the other wall and sleep here?"

"Ohh. Someone's not a morning person eh?" She smirked. I just rolled my eyes and stood up. God, what time is it anyway?

"Whoa. You're pretty tall."

"No actually this is just prosthetic legs. I'm really a midget in disguise." I grumbled as I fished for my phone. 7am?! Seriously?!

"Close enough. Want to join the girl's basketball team with me?" I turned to her and she's all grin showing all that white teeth she has. I sighed defeatedly and shook my head. It was right then the door suddenly opened and a running Miichan made her way towards me.

"Wahhhh! Help!" She said as she hid behind me, cowering as Fang also walked inside towards her looking like she really wants to bite Miichan's head off. Luckily for Miichan, Snorlax held the foaming fang girl.

"Let go of me...you...you amazon!" Fang said as she looked at Snorlax who looked confused.

"Amazon? Really? Is that a compliment or what?" She asked me keeping her hold on the other girl. I could only roll my eyes at her question. I then turn to look at Miichan who was still hiding behind me.

"What did you do this time?"

"I just told her that she was very important to me and I told her that so that I could be closer to her. ....Well that and I didn't flush the toilet so...." She shrugged. It's definitely the latter. Nice one Miichan.

"I'll kill you! Let go of me!" Fang yelled as she struggled from Snorlax's hold who then began asking me again to join the basketball team. Miichan from behind me began taunting Fang and I could only narrow my eyes as this craziness continues.

I'm thinking of dropping out of this cracked up university if these continues.

Suddenly, as if all these craziness isn't enough, an unknown head peeked at the opened doorway and we all turned towards the voice, stopping.

"Yo Sayaka! Are you done giving them those blasted cookies cause we have to..." She suddenly stopped and her eyes widened.

"Y-you!" She pointed towards my direction and well Miichan is behind me so...

"Who?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"You!" She repeated. I pointed at myself.

"Me? Me what?"

"Is this some kind of knock knock joke?" Miichan asked from behind me, frowning. Before I could retort back on Miichan's question, the unknown girl quickly made her way towards me, grabbed both my hands and invaded my personal space.

"Oh my God it's you!" She exclaimed again showing me closely her full smile. I can feel her breathing through her nose what with how close she. I can't step back because Miichan is behind me so...yeah, I'm stuck.

"What about Mariko that has gotten you excited Sae?" Snorlax asked. Did she just call me Mariko? I didn't permit her to call me by my first name you know.

"It's her!"

Okay so this girl is giving me the creeps with her smile. I'm going to dub her Creepy for now.

"Her what?" Both Miichan and Fang asked exasperatedly. I guess their getting frustrated with the whole 'you' 'her' whatever. Can't blame them really.

"She's the prince I was talking to you about!" Creepy said as she looked at Snorlax. Prince? What the fuck on crack...?!

"The one you couldn't stop gushing about yesterday? That prince?"

"Yes. The one who saved the princess!"

"I'm the who that saved the what now?" I raised my eyebrow at her. Creepy quickly turned towards me making me to lean slightly away from her. Seriously she's really close to me that her lips are only a bit inches from mine.

"Yesterday, you saved a princess in distress by swooping her in your arms, preventing her from falling. I saw it on my own two eyes...you were so...cool!!!" She exclaimed loudly spraying me with her spit. I know I needed a shower but not this kind!

"Okay first, can you just move away? I'm not really into swapping spits with a stranger so early in the morning. Seriously, move." I glared at her. Thankfully she didn't protest and took a step back but she still kept her eyes locked in mine and that creepy smile she had on when she did that. Definitely creepy.

"What is she talking about Mariko?" Miichan asked from behind me. I could only sigh while I massage my temples. I foresee an impending headache.

Just as I thought it wouldn't get any worse, the said princess made her appearance as she walked out of the bathroom all wet clad only with a towel. She let out a squeal holding her towel tight when she saw how many people were inside our room.

"Wh-what's...g-going on...?"

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE PRINCESS!!" Creepy yelled as she looked at Betty who jumped surprised. God how many decibels was on the yell of hers? Miichan, who despite the gawking that she's doing on Betty shook her head and put the pieces together.

"Y-you saved Haruna-chan from falling yesterday?"

"Yes and she was so awesome! Like in the fairy tale! The prince and the princess!" Creepy again exclaimed. What kind of crack is this girl hitting?! Fairy tale?! Ugh probably an avid fairy tale reader when she was a child...and she still is. Like I said, creepy.

"P-princess...?" Betty tilted her head slightly looking a little bit scared. I glanced at Miichan when I heard her snort. She glanced at me, grinning.

"10%."

My eyebrow twitched at that knowing exactly what she means. And I was right you know. Because right then and there, I felt the head ache.

Damn I'm good.


	5. Uncharacteristically Speaking

  
  
Ever felt like jumping out of a 50 storey building and just end everything that needs to be ended?  
  
It's easy. You just have to close your eyes, jump then wait for it and then...BANG! Or is BOOM? Meh, you can just add the appropriate sound effects for that. Anyway, doing that, everything's peaceful again. Well except for the people who witnessed your amazing feat and is currently looking at your messy corpse, screaming, traumatized at the sight. But, let's not care about them since they can take care of themselves through therapy and focus on the thought that...you're free...but dead. Still free though. You're free like that free taste they have at the grocery store. Or free like a bacteria ready to infest whatever it sees. Yes, **FREE** , with bold and capital letters. No crazies around. No weirdoes. No psycho bestfriend, no Bieber fan mom, no over-protective fang girl with the dense midget professor, no Amazon-like Snorlax, no creepy megaphonic girl with her obsessive attachment to fairy tales, no overly attached sister and no religious goody goody self proclaimed nun like roommate. Just...free.  
  
That's the kind of freedom I want right now. I know it's a scary thought, but really...can you really blame me for wanting that?  
  
"So you haven't told me why you failed to mention the whole princely act." Miichan said as she glanced at me while we walk side by side at Akihabara University. It's better known as crackhouse university inside my head. My head...that's painfully throbbing since the morning encounter.   
  
Really, can you blame me for wanting to take up sky diving without a parachute?  
  
"Oh I'm sorry for not telling you something so trivial, frivolous, diminutive, petty, trifling and inconsequential as saving Betty from falling down. Should I tell you as well how I just took a piss earlier in the bathroom?" I growled as I massaged my temples.   
  
"Don't you use big words that are...hard to understand on me! And no! Haruna-chan is not just pretty she's beautiful and kind as well!" She glared at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Figures the 'petty' one is the one she'd remember...wrongly.  
  
"It's petty. Not Pretty." I pointed out which of course she completely didn't understand as she replied.  
  
"I told you her name is Haruna-chan, not Betty! And yes she is pretty and beautiful and kind!"  
  
Die. I just want to die and be at peace. Can I at least have that?  
  
"Anyway, it's important that you tell me these things about Haruna-chan since I told you I want to be her fairy Godmother you know."  
  
"What does that even mean?" I sighed softly as I shook my throbbing head. Is it just me or does it seem like everything is being associated with fairy tales. I wouldn't be surprised if I got sucked into a fairy tale book. If that is the case, shoot me. Shoot me now.  
  
"I want to help her out. You know, kinda like Mr. Miyagi with that kid who wants to go all chop chop." She shrugged.  
  
"Mr. Miyagi and a fairy Godmother are different people. Mr. Miyagi was a teacher while the fairy Godmother is....kinda like a sugar mommy."  
  
"Exactly. I want to be both for Haruna-chan. I'll be her teacher and her sugar mommy at the same time. I'll bring her back to the norm." She smiled smugly as she nodded her head.  
  
"You know, that kinda sound like what a pedophile would say. Oddly enough, I'm not surprised to hear it from you."  
  
"Say what you want. I'm still her fairy God Miyagi and you!" She suddenly stood in front of me, halting our walk and pointed her index finger at me. She's looking at me funny, kinda like a father would to his daughter's girlfriend. Wait...don't tell me she's...  
  
"If you want to be her prince charming, loosen up the whole Scrooge attitude and treat her the way she deserves!"   
  
I stared at her for a moment until I finally let out my inner feelings to her inaccurate accusations.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
  
"I'm serious here Mariko. She's already 10% into you! 90% more and she won't be able to stop!" And she goes on with that ridiculous percentages of hers again. I think she didn't hear my inner feelings, so I repeated it to her like a good friend would as I placed my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Seriously, are you fucking kidding me?"  
  
I raised my eyebrow as she let out a sigh.   
  
"Just treat her better okay? She's special."  
  
"Yeah. She is specially weird." I said as I nodded my head. It seems like Miichan didn't like what I said as she let out a growl.  
  
"Just be nice to her!"  
  
"Do you like her or something?" I suddenly asked her as I crossed my arms to my chest. Her saying that I should be nice to Betty and that she's special has got me thinking that maybe Miichan has a certain crush on my roommate. She had plenty of crushes back then and this is exactly how she reacts to every single one of them. Telling me to be nice and shit.  
  
"Of course. I like her like a teacher and a sugar mommy would."  
  
Except for that. I've never heard her say something like that before. Oh and did I not just mention how that statement of hers reeks of pedophilia. Cause it does. Still I couldn't bring myself to care what with the head ache that I currently have. But then again, I still couldn't care less even without the stupid head ache.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Is that a whatever yes or a whatever no?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"It's a whatever whatever." I said as I shook my head and walked passed her.  
  
"H-Hey! My class isn't there! Where are you going?"  
  
"Walk yourself to class. I'm going to the clinic to get my head shot so I can die." I replied not bothering to stop or turn towards her.  
  
"Want me to come with you?"  
  
"No! You're making my suicidal tendency worse!" I growled back at her. And ain't that the truth. I think our conversation about Betty made my head ache worse. Ugh and great. People are giving me looks now because of what I said. Geez, haven't they seen people with a suicidal tendency before? Psh.   
  
"Okay! Call me when you're at the morgue!"   
  
"Yeah, I'll call you when they're taking my insides out!" The looks intensifies as I said that. I'm going to kill that girl one of these days and when I do, I'll do it with a smile on my face. Kinda like the smile I'm wearing right now.  
  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
  
God, I forgot how big this crackhouse university is. I've been walking for 10mins now looking for the crackhouse clinic. I've asked for directions and they told me that there's a small clinic just around here. It's either that or I walk for probably another 10mins towards the Medical Center which for me is pretty far. Yeah, so I'm kinda lazy. Plus I'm just going to ask for some medicine so...no to the Medical Center crap. Hmmm, so where the hell is that damn oh wait, there it is. The 'Clinic' sign by the door gave it away. Sighing in relief, I knocked a couple of times then slowly opened the door. The cold wind from the air condition and the medicine like smell greeted me. Other than that, no one seems to be there to greet me. Frowning slightly, I stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
"Ume-chan? Is that you?" A voice called out.  
  
"Uh...no." I awkwardly replied. Moments later that someone moved the curtains out of the way to look at me. I felt my eyebrow twitch the moment I saw what looked like midget professor's sister wearing a lab coat. Don't tell me this girl is a...  
  
"Oh. You're not Ume-chan." Midget in a lab coat said. I'm actually tempted to say 'duh' here. Kinda fitting really but instead of saying that, I just went with the obvious.  
  
"Unfortunately no, I'm not Ume-chan." Whoever that is.  
  
"Obviously." She smirked and I can't help but narrow my eyes at that. How smart you are sister of midget professor wearing a lab coat. How smart you are.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" She asked. Hearing that made me massage my temples. My head is throbbing like crazy so opted not to attack her with sarcasm. Maybe when the throbbing stops I can do the whole sarcasm attack. But right now...no.  
  
"My head's driving me crazy right now."  
  
"Want some medicine for that?"  
  
Just breathe Mariko. In and out. In and out.  
  
".....yes please." I replied flatly. She nodded her head then walked towards the medicine cabinet. I crossed my arms as I watch her rummaging through the medicine cabinet in search of my medicine.  
  
"I wonder which one it is here..." She mumbled as she scratched her head. Okay hearing that is a bit disturbing but honestly I couldn't care less if she gave me poison right now just to stop this head ache. And yes, I am serious.  
  
"Here it is! Ibuprofen!" She beamed and held out the medicine she found. She looks like a kid who just found penny. With the medicine in her hand, she then walked towards the water dispenser, got a cup of water then walked towards me. That beaming smile of hers didn't disappear as she handed me the medicine and the cup of water.  
  
"Uh...thanks." I gave her a tight smile as I took the items from her. She nodded her head still keeping that smile of hers as she stares at me, as if waiting for me to drink it. Honestly, her looking at me like that...kinda creeps me out. She reminds me of creepy.  
  
"Go on...drink it now so you can feel better." She said showing me her toothy smile. Yup, definitely another creepy. A mini creepy rather. Though seeing her smile like that...she kinda reminds me of a squirrel. I'm dubbing her creepy squirrel then.  
  
Sighing, I decided to indulge her wish and gulped down the medicine together with the water despite the creepy look she's giving me. She looked satisfied a moment later.  
  
"Having a hard time adjusting to college life?" She asked, her beaming smile slowly disappears to be replaced with a normal looking one.   
  
I shrugged at her question as I said, "Not really. I've got no problem adjusting to college life. It's adjusting to people I'm having trouble with." And ain't that the truth. She has no idea the weirdness that I've been encountering since day one. No idea at all.  
  
"Culture shock eh? I get that a lot but it's rare for someone to have it this early. I mean, it's only been what. Two days since the start of the school year right?"  
  
"True. But two days can be a long one for someone especially for someone who just entered college. Everyone doesn't have the same experiences anyway." I replied. It seems like she agrees with what I said as she began nodding her head while her arms were crossed to her chest. Still, I can't help but wonder about the thing she said about getting this kind of situation a lot.  
  
"You've been getting a lot of students having a headache because of culture shock?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly. If a lot of students are getting headaches then maybe culture shock isn't the cause of it. It could be the water. Or it could be because of the meals at the cafeteria. Hmmm. Could be the work of meal lady. I think I'm betting on the latter.  
  
"Some students come to me without the headache. If they have a headache, I'd suggest that they come here first and then if they want they could come back to mine to do some talking."  
  
My eyebrow raised at that.  
  
"Your office? This...isn't your office?"  
  
"What?" She looked confused at my question. Shouldn't I be the one wearing the confused look right now? It took her a few seconds to finally get what I was asking. She laughed as she took off the lab coat revealing her office attire. She still looks like a kid there. Kinda like midget professor. Ugh. Is this midget land or what?  
  
"Oh I'm not the Doctor here. Though I am also a Doctor as I have a MD but this isn't my office. I'm a Psychiatrist and a counselor in this university." She smiled. Somehow hearing that clears the whole 'I don't know what the hell I'm doing here' vibe I felt from her. But still...a Psychiatrist huh. Somehow I can't help but feel wary upon hearing that.  
  
"Sorry about confusing you. The lab coat isn't mine. Its Ume-chan's. I just like wearing them sometimes. Makes me feel like my MD is visible to everyone. Know what I mean?" She grinned and gave me a wink. My raised eyebrow was still intact upon seeing that.  
  
"Uh...no. I don't. Unlike you I don't have a MD. I'm only a freshman here."  
  
"I was speaking figuratively. You're taking what I'm saying too literally." She chuckled. My raised eyebrow was now gone and I was just staring at her blankly. Somehow my blank stare didn't seem to faze her as she kept her smile as she looked at me.  
  
"You're an interesting little lass."  
  
Little? Time for a height check.  
  
"I'm taller than you." I said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"In terms of height? Yes you are. In other things...maybe not so much." Still smiling. While me? My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I stare at her. My walls were completely up and I hate that she somehow sees it. We stare at each other for awhile. It was only then upon really looking at her did I realize that somehow...I think I've seen her somewhere before. Here...but when? I've only been here for three days so...when have I seen this creepy squirrel before?  
  
"I can't believe we're having a stare showdown yet we still don't know each other's name." She chuckled. My eyes slowly made its way to her outstretched hand. She opened her mouth to introduce herself but was immediately cut of when someone knocked and opened the door. The two of us turned towards the newcomer who has her head peeking through the doorway. She immediately let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the creepy squirrel.  
  
"Yuko! There you are! You have a meeting remember?" The unknown woman reminded. I glanced at the creepy squirrel who was now looking at her watch.  
  
"Geez. Is it that time already?"  
  
"Yes. Now hurry up! You'll be late." The woman grumbled, shaking her head. With her message delivered, she closed the door leaving the two of us alone again inside the clinic. Creepy squirrel began t walk towards the door letting out a sigh of defeat mumbling out something. I watch her as she took hold of the door knob, turning it then opening the door slightly. But before she walks out of the room, she turned to me, smiling, showing me her dimpled smile once again.  
  
"You can come to my office so we can chat more, okay?"  
  
"I'll...think about it." Right...like I will. Internally, I'm rolling my eyes here as she nodded her head seemingly happy with my answer. She stares at me for a few more seconds until she finally walked out of the room. She didn't even give me her full name and she expects to visit her? What was it that the hurried lady called her again?  
  
As if reading my thoughts, the door suddenly opened. I blinked back my surprise when she peeked through the doorway.  
  
"Oh yeah. The name is Oshima Yuko. Don't forget, okay? Just ask around where my office is. I'm pretty well known here anyway. I'll be seeing yah!" She beamed, waved her hand and then she's gone. I let out a sigh the moment she's gone then stared blankly at the door. Somehow I have a feeling that she's right. That I'll be seeing her.  
  
Whether I like it or not.  
  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
  
Most of my class were in the afternoon so I decided to go out and have some fresh air rather than going back to the dorm or even go to the library. Yeah, fresh air would be nice right now since that whole encounter with the squirrel gave me the wiggins. Plus fresh air and relaxation is pretty much needed for someone who's not feeling well...so yeah. I'm currently laid down in a grass slope at the park which is pretty much a secluded area thank God. This is actually the first time I'm doing this. I'm not really into this whole lay down on the grass while looking at the clear blue sky thing since well... it is pretty dramatic for my taste especially now that I'm closing my eyes. Yup pretty dramatic for me. Plus the grass are infested with a bunch of crawling bugs. Just that reason alone is just a no for me. But this time...right now...I really don't care. I just needed to get the hell out of crackhouse university even just for a few hours. Bugs can bite me to their hearts content. If they ever have a heart. Why am I even thinking about bugs and their hearts anyway? Ugh. But I have to admit, this whole laying on the grass thing isn't so bad. Kinda relaxing really. Hating the cloud that's covering the sun right now though. Damn cloud.  
  
"Shinoda-san...?" A familiar voice said. Is the cloud calling me? Cause if it is, I swear it sounds so much like my roommate Betty.   
  
"Shinoda-san?" It called me again. Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself looking at Betty looking down over me, blocking the ray of the sun from my face. Surprised? Not really. Something then caught my eye as I look up at her and with my monotonous voice I pointed it out to her.  
  
"I know that what I'm about to say would be extremely embarrassing for you, definitely would be so uncharacteristic of me to say as well and would only be appropriate to the likes of Miichan but..."  
  
She tilted her head slightly as I pointed at the thing that caught my eye.  
  
"...I can see your panties." And what plain white panties they are. Miichan would be so jealous of me if I told her about. Keyword, IF. It took her a few seconds to react and let out a shriek as she moved away, letting the ray of the sun meet my face again. I sat up and turned to look at her. She had her back at me, crouching down hugging herself. I can see the top of her ears red as a tomato. I wouldn't be surprised if her face would be the same color as well. I wonder how long she'd be cowering like that. Meh, I was nice enough to put a warning before blurting it out for her anyway. Miichan would be proud of me for that. Again, IF I told her about it.   
  
Shrugging, I lay back down on the grass and closed my eyes again, resuming my relaxation. I think it took Betty a minute or two to move and sit beside me. I kept my eyes closed still feeling a bit relaxed even if I felt her eyes on me. My eyebrows furrowed slightly when I hear something that sounds like a plastic disrupting the quietness around us. Curiously, I opened my eyes and blinked back when I came face to face with a plastic covered melon bread.  
  
"Hungry?" Betty suddenly asked. I looked up at her and found her blushing slightly, her eyes avoiding mine as she held out the melon bread.   
  
"I bought two...and if you're hungry...you can have one...." She added. Frowning slightly, I sat up and saw another melon bread on her lap. I hesitantly took the offered melon bread and I swear she almost jumped from the small skin contact we had. My eyebrow arched up at that but decided not to point it out to her cause I'm seriously thinking that I'd kill her from blushing too much. Definitely a possibility if we're talking about Betty here.  
  
"Uh...thanks."  
  
She nodded her head in reply then proceeded to unwrap her own melon bread. I stared at the melon bread that she offered and seriously wondered if this was like her favorite food or something. I glanced at her and found her taking a small bite out of it. She caught me looking at her, but unlike her being evasive self whenever I caught her looking at me, I held my gaze not embarrassed one bit at being caught.  
  
"Wh-what?" She stammered.  
  
"Is this what you eat everyday?" I asked as I looked at the melon bread in my hand, looking at it as if it's the first time I've seen one.  
  
"Th-that's...all I can afford to buy these days." She replied softly as she looked away, embarrassed. I looked at her for awhile, then at the melon bread in my hand.  
  
"Oh." I let out. A few seconds later, without thinking, I offered the bread back to her. Holding it out for her to take back. It surprised her but she covered it up by shaking her head.  
  
"No. P-please you can have that. One is enough for me."  
  
"Then why buy two?" Her eyes widen at my question, blush creeps in across her face and I just looked at her, wondering why she indeed bought two. Her eyes began shifting, lips opening and closing as if she's looking for an answer. She was torn, torn in two. Like she's thinking if she should lie or tell the truth. Looking at her like that, uncharacteristically, I took pity and decided to make it easy for her.  
  
"You sure I can have this?" I asked, her eyes slowly made its way to mine. She wasn't in panic mode anymore. It clearly shows in her eyes and with the way she replied, "Yes" almost instantly. I nodded my head telling her thanks while I looked back at the melon bread and unwrapped it. Taking a bite, it made me realize that I was a bit hungry. I looked at my watch and found that it's almost noon. Lost track of time again huh.  
  
"So um...what are you doing here, Shinoda-san?" She asked, turning to look at me. I shrugged as I took a bite.  
  
"Just having a breather...and waiting for the medicine to take its effect."  
  
"Medicine?" She sounded a bit concerned here. Or maybe I'm just imagining it. I'll go with the latter.  
  
"Had a headache because of...what happened earlier. Went to the clinic and got myself a medicine for it."  
  
"You had a headache because of your friends?"  
  
I sighed and shook my head. Turning to her I found her head slightly to the side looking a bit confused. I decided to let her in on the obvious.  
  
"They're not my friends. I've only met them today." Minus Fang since I met her the other day but she knows that already.  
  
"But they seem...friendly towards you." She reasoned.  
  
"Just because they're acting friendly towards me doesn't mean we're friends. Most people are just being nice towards other people. It's called courtesy, civility."  
  
"So when does it take effect for you? When does it become friendship for you?"  
  
"Acceptance." I said looking her straight in the eyes. Her eyes widen slightly behind that thick rimmed glasses of hers. My eyebrow arched up when her eyes slowly made its way to the ground as she let out a soft, "Oh." Her eyes began to shift, looking like she wanted to say something, ask something. I'll bet on the latter since it was evident to me what it is she wanted to ask me next.  
  
Do I accept her?  
  
But she doesn't ask. She doesn't have enough courage to ask. And honestly, I'm glad. Because I have no idea what my answer would be if she asks me right now. I remember what I told her yesterday, how I needed further observation and well...I meant it.   
  
Uncharacteristically, I meant it.  
  
Sighing, I lay back down on the grass, looking at the sky. My eyes trained at the clouds, moving.  
  
"So what about you? What are you doing here?" I asked as I glanced at her. That seemed to wake her up from her internal battle. Slowly, she turned to me and met my gaze, answering.  
  
"I was going to eat lunch over there at the bench but then...I saw you."  
  
My eyebrow arched up at that.  
  
"You eat your lunch here?"  
  
"Y-yes." She stammered, her eyes away from me now, a slight blush across her cheeks. Regardless of her eyes away, I still kept my gaze on her.  
  
"Why not eat at the cafeteria?"  
  
"I...I don't like...crowded places that much."  
  
"Huh...." Why doesn't that surprise me? She does have that lone aura now that I think about it. But...  
  
"Classrooms can be pretty crowded as well." I pointed out.  
  
"I always stay at the back."  
  
"Even back in High school?" I asked, my head tilted slightly. She glanced at me, shook her head then looked at the ground. With a blush across her cheeks, she embarrassedly said in a soft voice,   
  
"I was...homeschooled...all my life...so..."  
  
Okay now that was totally unexpected. She was...?  
  
"Homeschooled? All your life?" I asked as I sat up, turning to her fully to look at her. She nodded her head, her eyes shifting towards me and to the ground. I stare at her blankly, just looking at her until finally something clicked. With my narrowed eyes, I pointed at her.  
  
"You...you told Miichan about that didn't you?"  
  
She looked at me, taken aback by my question.  
  
"T-told her about what?"  
  
"About the whole home schooling thing." I said, leaning a bit closer. Her eyes widen slightly as she leaned away, still blushing.  
  
"W-well...y-yes."  
  
"I knew it." I said as I let out a snort and leaned away from her. So that's why Miichan is so adamant on saying how special Betty is and that she wants to be her pedophile like friend. And it probably explains a whole lot as to why Betty is so shy and is lacking on the whole self esteem. She was homeschooled all her life. Her parent's sheltering her away from the world. Away from people. Her being odd...this is the main reason for it. Everything...makes sense now.  
  
"Minegishi-san asked me about it and well...I told her. Sh-She began to...tear up and promised me that...she would look out for me from now on."  
  
Yup, that's crazy psycho alright.   
  
"Though what she said was nice...I honestly don't know what she means by that." She added softly, her eyes downcast once again.   
  
"It's actually her way of saying, 'Welcome to the club.'" I shrugged then lay back at the grass. I can feel her eyes on me but I kept my gaze at the sky. We were silent for about a minute until I heard her ask hesitantly, "Am I...really?"  
  
I glanced at her, frowning slightly.  
  
"Are you what?"  
  
"...Welcome." She said softly, her eyes locked on mine. We stared at each other for awhile and I can't help but wonder where this sudden surge of courage coming out of her came from. But then again I remember her reprimanding me that first day we met. So maybe...she does have a bit of a courage in her. The problem is she can never let it stay for long.   
  
"Why ask me? You should ask Miichan that yourself." I said, completely avoiding her question. She stared at me for awhile then looked at the ground, her courage completely deflated. Looks like Miichan has a lot of work to do for Betty right here. First thing that she should do? Take her shopping. Those clothes of her definitely needs to go. That'll probably improve her self-esteem a whole lot.   
  
"Prince!!"  
  
Hearing that made me freeze. Don't tell me that's...  
  
"There you are! And...Haruna-chan is with you."  
  
Freeze again.  
  
"Wow, this looks like a good place to take a nap."  
  
Ugh. Oh God.   
  
With a sigh, I sat up and looked behind. Yup, the three crazies are there disrupting the peace and quiet. I just drank a medicine for the headache so no I don't foresee an impending headache right now. I do foresee many roll eye moments and groaning on my part as they walked towards us.   
  
"Prince! And Princess!" Creepy megaphonic girl exclaimed as she glomped at Betty and me. I tried to shrug her off but she's holding on pretty tight.  
  
"Stop calling me that and get off of me!" I growled. Miichan smirked at my predicament but not before she looked at me pointedly. I'm pretty sure that look she gave me was Betty related. Speaking of Betty, she's just smiling awkwardly at creepy. Huh. Isn't she bothered by the death hug creepy is giving her?  
  
"Aww, don't be like that prince. I have some great proposal for you." She beamed still keeping her hold on me. Snorlax surprised the hell out of me when she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, shaking her head with a grin.  
  
"I'm telling you right now, joining the basketball club would be better than Sae's proposal." She then turned to Haruna, pointing at her.  
  
"Hey, you know you were pretty tall too when I saw you earlier. How about it? Wanna join the basketball club with me and Mariko? Now that I think about it, the four of us are pretty tall. C'mon let's all join the basketball club." She grinned. I narrowed my eyes at her suggestion while Miichan protests.  
  
"Hey! What about me?!"  
  
"You can join too. You can be the point guard!" Snorlax nodded her head at Miichan who squealed in delight and joined the heavy hug fest as she wrapped her arms around Betty who was still wearing an awkward smile.   
  
"Psh. My proposal is far better than being in the basketball club wherein you shoot balls in baskets."  
  
"Why thank you for clarifying on what they do in a basketball club. I will definitely add it to my knowledge." I rolled my eyes. Snorlax smirked at that. Creepy ignored my sarcasm though as she began rocking Betty and me.  
  
"I'm telling you my idea is pretty explosive. Totally gonna blow your minds on how great it is."  
  
"I'm curious yet...no wait scratch that I'm not. False alarm, now get off me!" I tried again but creepy ignored me once again.   
  
"So I'm thinking...let's open a Danso club! Right? Right? It'll be great!"  
  
"Dan...so...?" Betty tilted her head slightly. Creepy turned to her, nodding her head.  
  
"Yes, danso. It's when girl's dress up as guys and be like...a host club or something. Cool isn't it?! Isn't it?!"  
  
"Basketball club is so much better than this." Snorlax said as she sighs and shake her head. I followed suit feeling that she did blow my mind with her idea. She completely blew my mind to the point that I'd want to take up sky diving without a parachute.   
  
Seriously.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Everybody loves Mariko!

Have you ever felt that sometimes you deserve a pat in the back?  
  
That you need recognition from someone on doing something that you take pride in accomplishing. It could be that you did well in class. Could be that you finally finished reading a book that's almost as thick as an almanac...then only to find out that it was going to be adapted in the big screen for 3hours when you practically read it for how many months. Kinda sad, but a true story. Though that example wasn't exactly a happy one is it. Huh. Anyway, moving on. It could be that you finally cooked something that wasn't disastrous. Could be that after a couple of years of being a bum, you finally landed a job as a prostitute or a porn star. Meh, still a job though. Someone has to satisfy them horny ones you know. Could be that you finally hacked on the government's computer and is now copying their top secrets. Could be something trivial as well like surviving constipation, yelling 'success' as you got out of the bathroom. Happened to Miichan really. She was grinning all day just for that. But let's not go there since it's just Miichan being Miichan. So...yeah...it could be ANYTHING you've accomplished. Be it small, unimportant or vise versa.  
  
What's mine you ask?  
  
Well right now? I'm still alive.   
  
Believe me that's a pretty huge accomplishment for me right now. A month in college and I survived. So...whoopeeedooo. Hurray. I'm saying that apathetically by the way. Yes I'm having an apathetic party inside my head with lethargic people congratulating me or in this case, giving me a pat in the back...and then they went back to not caring. Bet you're wondering what happened the past few days huh. How I survived what with the crazies hanging out with me all the time. Well it was a pretty easy solution really.   
  
I kept myself busy by getting a job.  
  
Yes, that's right, I got myself a job despite the pleadings of crazy psycho telling me not to get a job as she has no idea what she would do without me and blah blah blah blah all that neediness. Ugh. Overly attached crazy bestfriend. Go figure. Anyway, I'm a bartender of a bar named 'DAFUQ.' Kinda hardcore name I know but what can you do right? It's not my bar or anything, I just work there. It's either that or another bar named 'Booze Clues.'   
  
....  
  
God even thinking about that name makes me pause in silence for the sheer fact that it sounds...ugh. Yeah so I went to 'DAFUQ.' Regardless of its name though, the place was pretty tamed or rather dead. It's your typical bar wherein there's a dance floor, a stage for a live band and well...a bar. Honestly when I looked at it from the outside I thought I'd be seeing big guys...you know the type that rides a Harley, that kind of big guys drinking to their hearts content. Surprisingly when I went inside there wasn't anyone like that. Just normal, bored looking people having a drink. Well except for the owner as he honestly looks like the biker type what with his white beard almost covering his neck, his head almost deprived of hair and he was wearing these aviators while inside his own bar...at night. Who does that right? Oh, sore eyed people does but I don't think he has sore eyes since he always wear them. Plus I've seen him without them aviators and yeah, his eyes looks normal. Thankfully he dresses normally too despite his built and hard look. He's like a crossbreed between Santa Claus and a biker dude really. I dubbed him Biker Santa just so you know.  
  
So yeah, I went inside his bar and told him I wanted the job posted outside. Weirdly enough, he looked at me for minute, from head to toe, sizing me up and asked me what was my name and if I'm a college student then he hired me instantly, telling me that he expects me come again the next day to start.   
  
Weird right?   
  
Well I think Miichan crying over the fact that I got a job is much more weirder than that.   
  
But anyway, moving on, I showed up the next day and I swear, I almost right there and then told my boss, biker Santa, that I'm quitting when he introduced me to one of my co-worker. Can you guess who she is? I'll give you a clue.   
  
She's Snorlax.  
  
Yeah, shocking. She was pretty surprised as well when she saw me. Not as much as me though. I mean c'mon, I decided to get a job so that I could get away from the crazies and then when I suddenly found a job, one of the crazies is working at the job I'm supposed to be working at as well?! Tch. Someone up there definitely hates me.   
  
Hmmm. Maybe I should ask Betty to do something about that.  
  
So what happened you ask? Why didn't I quit?  
  
I was about to.   
  
Biker Santa was standing beside me when he introduced us. So after the five second introduction, I turned to Biker Santa and was about to say 'I quit' when Snorlax quickly grabbed me by my collar, pulled me towards her, placed her hand over my mouth and covered it, preventing me from uttering my instant resignation. Biker Santa stared at us for awhile, his creepy aviators pointed at us as I struggled a bit under Snorlax's hold but...she was pretty damn strong. I guess I was right about that. Our biker like boss didn't seem to care much as he just ordered Snorlax to take me under her wing and teach me the ways then walked away, grumbling.   
  
Looks like I have an apathetic boss.   
  
Seeing that, it makes me want to stick around. So I did stick around. But that's not the only reason I decided to stay. Snorlax begged me not to quit since she's the only one working as a bartender there and she promised not be a bother. She begged me by hugging me tight and promising me these things. I felt like I was in a death bear hug or something as I couldn't get out of it, had trouble with breathing as well. So in a way, she forced me to stay. It was a matter of life and death and I chose to have a job, so I stayed. Plus, honestly, compared to the other crazies around me, she's really not that bad...especially when she's just sleeping, snoring next to me at every damn class we're with together. Yeah, now the mystery about her being damn tired all the time during classes is now officially solved. We can move on now with our lives, thank God.  
  
Right. Moving on, she taught me the ways of being a bartender of 'DAFUQ.' And by that it means giving the needy, dead looking people their alcoholic beverages. Seriously, where I work, I see dead people drinking to their hearts content. Well at least I'm getting paid to do these so I guess that's a plus.  
  
What about the other crazies?  
  
Well Miichan's still the same. Crazy and psychotic. She and Fang are in a truce right now so they're at least civil with each other. Kinda shocking huh? I mean who would've ever thought that those two would reach some sort of common ground when they obviously hate each other, right? Well I did mention how crazy and psychotic Miichan is but I think I left out how ingenious she could be at times. Know what she did for them to have a truce? She went to the only person Fang ever cares about. Yup, the midget professor. And by 'went' I meant she held her hostage in front of Fang saying,  
  
"Don't step any closer...or else I tell her everything!" Her hold on the confused midget professor tightened, one arm wrapped around the midget ones collar bone while the other is wrapped on the others waist, lips slowly moving towards the midget ones ear while Fang stood beside me, enraged. I could only narrow my eyes at the scene at that time. I was actually tempted to face palm myself when midget professor turned her head towards Miichan and asked,  
  
"Are you keeping me a hostage?"  
  
Defintely face palm worthy. Dense. Dense I tell you.  
  
"Just a friendly hostage. No biggie." Was Miichan's reply as she smiled. That was actually the first time I've heard of this 'friendly hostage' situation. But apparently, the midget one decided to just play along with it. Fang wasn't pleased though as she took a step forward, getting ready to attack. Miichan immediately saw it and took a step back, pulling the midget one with her.  
  
"I mean it Fang! I'll tell her everything that I know. Every single thing. Even the things you moan out when you're sleeping." Miichan threatened, her eyes narrowed down to slits. With narrowed eyes, I glanced at Fang and found her blushing madly. Huh. I'm guessing Fang's moans were leaning towards the NC-17 rating if she's blushing that much.   
  
"What is she talking about Tomochin?" Midget asked, her head slightly tilted as she looked at the blushing Fang. I glanced at Fang again, her hands clenched tight as she grits her teeth, showing us that sharp fang of hers. Miichan just grinned at that. Yup. Miichan got her there. She got her there good. I feel a bit proud of Miichan at that time. But then like any other times I feel proud of her, it quickly shattered into pieces when Fang asked what it is that she wanted and Miichan said,  
  
"I want a truce. No more fighting. No more being a bitch. Oh and I want my bed back."   
  
Yeah, so you can understand why I added that 'but' right? That bed thing just ruined it. Seriously, what is it with her and that bed anyway? Nonetheless, Fang gave in to Miichan's terms for the sake of midget professor's denseness. Honestly I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing for the midget one. Well they say ignorance is a bliss so...whatever.  
  
As for creepy megaphonic girl, well she still keeps on pestering me about that damn idiotic da...uh...something club. Thinking about it, that goes for Snorlax as well as she still kept saying that we should join the basketball club. Most of the time...no, make it every time, I ignore their invitation. I mean c'mon. Me in a club? That's just NO, with bold and capital letters. I think I heard from Snorlax how megaphonic girl got a job somewhere as well. Probably as a protest leader or something cause her loud voice is best suited for that shit. I forgot what her real work since I was trying to drown out Snorlax's voice as she kept on yapping and yapping while at work. So yeah, just go with the protest leader thing.  
  
Hmmm, Betty? Oh, I forgot about her.  
  
Let's see. Betty huh. Well Betty is still Betty. Yeah, she's still the goody-goody-self-proclaimed-nun-like-roommate as always. But, I honestly hardly ever talk to her ever since that time we were dilly dallying at the park. She does join us for lunch most of the time because of her pedophile-like fairy godmother, Miichan. But other than that...no...we don't talk much. Odd right? I mean, she's my roommate and I hardly converse with her. Well blame it on my job since it's almost midnight when I come back to our room. Of course she'd be asleep by that time. Hmmm...no wait. I think there were times when I think she pretends to be asleep whenever I come home. There were a couple of times when I turn off the lights, laid back on my bed then faced her side trying to get comfortable and well...I'd find her staring at me as she lays on her bed, facing me. I don't know if I was imagining it or what. Can't tell because it was a bit dark. But nonetheless, I stared back. Every time, I couldn't look away and I didn't know why. But then I'd blink for a second and when my eyes looked at her again, I'd find her eyes closed. That happened a couple of times and well...I always kept wondering if I was imagining it. If I was...why?  
  
Anyway, on my day off, most of the time she's the one who comes back late. Not that late like I do. Just late for a goody-goody-self-proclaimed-nun-like roommate. Around 7ish? Hmm, that's not THAT late huh. Oh well, whatever. So yeah, we hardly ever talk. Sure she ask me how my day is but you know me, sometimes I'd just shrug her question off and just relax on my comfy bed. Now on the weekends, most of the time, I'd wake up alone in our room. Well I think every Sunday she goes to church. Religious requirement or something. But every Saturday, I don't know. I guess she has a job or something. Miichan probably knows since they do spend a lot of time together. At least I think so since I often saw them together. Makes me wonder if Miichan is making a move on my self proclaimed nun like roommate. Meh, she can do whatever she wants just as long as she doesn't do PDA in front of me. That's just...ugh.   
  
Miichan's percentage in regards of Betty's crush on me?  
  
Yeah, she still does that annoying thing. I think it's about 30-40% now. I'm not sure. She keeps on saying these percentages whenever Betty is with us. I honestly don't know what her basis is for the continuous increase of these percentages. But then again, I don't really care anymore. Let her continue her fucked up theory about Betty having a crush on me. Psh. Delusional I tell you. Delusional.  
  
I stopped walking when I felt my phone suddenly vibrating inside my bag. Frowning, I pulled out my phone and stared at the screen. My eyes suddenly narrowed to slits when I read who it is that is calling me. What does he want?  
  
"Yeah?" I said as I answered my phone.  
  
 _"Yo!"_ Was his bright reply. It made me sigh as I shook my head.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
 _"Why thank you Mariko for asking how I am. How very kind of you to ask that. I'm fine, you know just dandy. How about you?"_  
  
I narrowed my eyes at that as I replied in my monotonous voice, "What do you want?" I glanced at the side, trying to look at my phone that's over my ears as I heard him sigh. I can tell even if I can't see him that he's shaking his head, smiling.  
  
 _"I see you still haven't changed, eh Mariko?"_  
  
"Shall I repeat my question again?" My eyebrow raised now.  
  
 _"Geez. Can't I just phone one of my best gal pals to see how they are?"_ His exasperated tone somehow made the side of my lips to arched slightly up. Just slightly though.  
  
"You make it sound like you have a lot of gal pals."  
  
 _"Can't you just pretend that I do? Just pretend that you and Miichan aren't the only gal pals I have. For my ego's sake."_ He sighed making me to chuckle softly. Luckily for me, he didn't hear it.  
  
"So no ego stroking for the lead vocalist of a band?" I said as I started walking again, heading towards the dorms. My class just ended for the day and I have my day off today so I need my R&R right now.  
  
 _"You know you could've answered that if you two hadn't backed out."_ He pointed out, not bothering to hide the annoyance etched into his voice.   
  
"Yeah well, I like my future to be definite."  
  
 _"You make it sound like my future in this band isn't definite."_ And now he's pouting. Seriously, I know this guy like the back of my hand. He's kinda like Miichan really.   
  
"And that's exactly what I'm pointing out."  
  
 _"Mean!"_  
  
"You sound gay you know." I sighed, shaking my head.  
  
 _"Well you are being a meanie."_  
  
"Seriously sounding gay." Saying that earned me a full laugh from him. Hearing that made me smile a bit. It has been quite awhile since I talked to him so...I guess it's understandable that I missed him just a bit. Just a bit though.  
  
 _"So how's college life?"_ He asked making me to roll my eyes.  
  
"College life is just an upgraded version of high school. With that said, go figure."  
 _  
"Hmmm. Maybe it's just because I haven't talked to you for awhile but...you seem a lot grouchier than your usual grouchy self. Miichan giving you the time of your life again huh? How is she? I miss that girl."_  
  
"Miichan's being her usual Miichan self. You didn't call her first?" I asked, frowning slightly as I looked at my phone while walking. He and Miichan are like twins so it's unusual that he's calling me first rather than her.  
 _  
"I haven't. I decided to call you first because...well...I miss you..."_ He said, his voice a bit softer than usual. Hearing his voice like that, it made me stop. I let out a sigh as I looked at the ground. Hearing my sigh, he quickly added,  
 _  
"I meant it in a friendly way. I know my boundaries. Just friends, right?"_ His voice sounded nervous to my ears, a bit shaky and well...that's understandable really.   
  
_"S-so anyway, our tour is about to end and we're heading back to Tokyo for awhile. Maybe I could come over there and visit you guys. You know, just like old times sake. I miss my two grrrfriends you know."_ He said in his cheerful voice. Still sounded a bit forced to my ears but...I'll just play along.  
  
"You still sound gay."  
  
 _"Yeah well, it does make me look gay whenever I'm with you guys so...I guess I could be the gay guy then."_  
  
I narrowed my eyes at that. My silence seems to make him nervous again as he quickly explained.  
  
 _"N-not that I am because in real life I'm not gay. I mean, you know I'm not gay right? I've had countless of girlfriends in the past. Countless! Plus I wouldn't confess to yo--"_  
  
I cut him off by hanging up. Meh. I've heard that a lot of times in the past really and I don't want to hear again since it takes him about 30mins to finish that damn explanation of his. He'll just keep on yapping and yapping about how he isn't gay. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt.  
  
Sighing, I placed my phone back inside my bag and made my way towards the dorm. On the way, I met up with crazy psycho who apparently decided to skip her last class. What's her excuse for skipping?  
  
"Not enough girls in that class. Plus they're all so serious." She shrugged. I decided not to make a comment for the sheer fact that her reason is just...ugh. Yeah I think that grunt of disgust is appropriate for Miichan's excuse.   
  
"Hey I saw you talking to the phone just awhile ago. Who were you talking to?" Miichan asked as we climbed up the stairs of the female dorms of crackhouse university. I shrugged at her as I answered, "Your twin."  
  
Hearing that, she climbed up ahead of me and once she was on top of the stairs, she raised her eyebrow at me.  
  
"He called you and not me?! Why??" She looked at me incredulously with her hands placed on her waist. I shrugged and walked passed her, heading towards my dorm room. I can hear footsteps behind and I know Miichan is trying to pick up the pace to match mine.  
  
"Well I guess I can understand why he called you first. I mean, he is in love with you and all." She shrugged as she walked beside me. I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head saying,  
  
"Yeah, everybody loves me. Hell someone should probably do a sitcom titled, 'Everybody loves Mariko' since apparently, everybody loves me." All the crazies probably does. You can also add meal lady since she's been giving me extra servings since that day I found out I was in love with her. Ugh. I'm a certified crazies magnet.  
  
"I know, right?"  
  
"I said that sarcastically you know." I pointed out as I glanced at her. She nodded her head, smiling.  
  
"I know, right?" She repeated with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes at that.   
  
Once we reached her room, she began babbling about how we should hang out and yada yada yada all that best friendliness bonding time whatever. I didn't bother listening to her finish whatever it is she wanted to say as I just continued my way towards my own room. Even when I'm fishing for my keys and opening the door she was still yapping about whatever. Thankfully her voice died away when I stepped inside and closed the door shut. Knowing Miichan, she'll just drop her things at her room, change her clothes then she'll come barging inside our room and continue her yapping inside. I could lock the door, but then again, she has a key to our room so...no that's won't help keeping her away. Makes me wonder where the hell did she get a spare key to our room though. Hmmm. Maybe Betty lent her her key then Miichan made a copy of it. Or it could be that she stole it from the dorm head.   
  
...I think I'll go with the latter.  
  
Sighing, I took a step inside and immediately froze when I saw someone sitting at my bed, smiling brightly at me. WHAT THE...?!  
  
"Onee-chan!" She squealed, jumping out of my bed, making her way towards me and then suddenly hugging me by my waist, greeting me. I could only stare agape at the top of her head as she held me tight. Seriously, what the...?!  
  
"M-Maachan? Wh-what...?" Okay so I'm a bit flabbergasted to form the appropriate sentences right now. Can you blame me? I mean, overly attached sister is...here at crackhouse university?!  
  
"Um...I found her wandering around the campus..." I turned towards the familiar soft voice and found Betty standing by her bed.   
  
"...I asked her if she's lost and she told me that she's looking for her sister, Shinoda Mariko." She added, smiling slightly. I stared at her for awhile then looked at my little sister who was looking up at me, smiling.  
  
"I wanted to see you." She said. Sighing, I crouched down and placed my hands on her shoulder. With my eyebrows furrowed slightly, I asked her, "How did you get here? Did mom drive you?" I have a feeling that my mother didn't drive her. If she did, Maachan wouldn't be 'wandering' around like what Betty said. Plus, it's a weekday and she's wearing her school uniform so...  
  
"Mom doesn't know I'm here. I hitched a ride to get here." She replied, a proud smile across her lips. I knew it...I assumed this would be her answer but...I can't help but feel the sudden urge to beat the crap out of my sister for this...stupidity. My hands on her shoulder instantly tightened. Anger builds inside me as I stare at her. She seems to sense this as her smile slowly fades. I glared at her, ready to lash out the anger that I feel when the door suddenly opened. We all turned to see Miichan enter our room, smiling, seemingly unaware of what was happening.  
  
"Are you ready? C'mon now let's AHHHHHHHH!" She suddenly screamed as she saw Maachan. With shaky hands, she pointed towards Maachan, looking like my sister is the scariest thing on the planet. Normal reaction really.  
  
"Wh-wwwwhat is THAT doing here?!"   
  
I just let out a sigh as I massaged my temples. Miichan stared at my sister for awhile and then did something utterly stupid. She grabbed the Betty's holy water by her desk then began showering my sister with it. I was getting slightly wet as well.  
  
"H-hey!" My sister moaned as she shields herself using her arm. I quickly stood up and grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Are you insane?!" I glared at her. Honestly I don't know why I keep asking her that when I know for the fact that she is insane. She glared at me, pointing at Maachan who was rubbing her eyes cutely.  
  
"That's Satan's daughter I tell you! Satan's daughter!" She reasoned. That made me face palm myself. Yes, apparently, Miichan hates my little sister. And well, the feeling is obviously mutual as Maachan is now glaring back at Miichan as well.   
  
How did their childish senseless war begin?   
  
I have no idea. But Miichan keeps on telling me how Maachan seems to be bullying her. I remember one time she worked on her paper at my house for the entire evening that resulted to her spending the night over...again. Seriously, that girl spends a lot of time in our house that I thought I was going to have an unwanted sister if ever my parents decided to adopt her. Thankfully, it didn't come to that cause I swear I'd hang myself if that ever happens. Anyway, the next day when she pulled it out of her bag, instead of pulling out paper, she pulled out ashes which could be the remains of her paper that she worked hard on. Of course our teacher, who obviously isn't Miichan's number one fan, didn't look pleased at Miichan who began to tear up holding out the remains of her homework. I couldn't blame our teacher really, since most of the time, Miichan makes up some whacked up excuse for not doing her homework. The craziest excuse I heard her say to one teacher was,  
  
 _"I placed it on a coffee table. When my Dad got home, he was experiencing diarrhea so without thinking, he just suddenly mistook my paper for a toilet paper and rushed towards the bathroom. I didn't want to get it out of the trashcan cause it would just be ewww...you know?"_  
  
Whacked up right? Yeah, so it was kinda sad that at that time, someone DID burn her paper. Well, she totally blamed Maachan for that saying how Maachan sneaked up and took her homework while she was eating breakfast, then proceeded to burn her paper, laughing evilly while looking at the fire then placed back the ashes inside her bag. I didn't know if I should believe her when I can't find any reason as to why Maachan would bully her. So I just let it stride saying how she should fight her own battles and leave me out of it. After that, the two were kinda wary of each other. I could definitely feel the tension whenever they're both inside the same room. Childish, senseless war I tell you. Ugh, I need to get out of this madness. I can feel the headache coming.   
  
"I'm going to call mom, tell her Maachan played hooky and how she hitched a ride just to come here. Please, can you just...behave yourself until I'm done talking to her?" I pleaded at Miichan who looked a bit stunned for a second. I'm really not the pleading type but...this time...it's an emergency.   
  
"What? No!" Maachan pouted, shaking her head furiously as she sat down on my bed again.  
  
"B-but she's Santan's daughter." Miichan said as she pouted making me to roll my eyes. What kind of fucked up response is that? Luckily for me, Betty decided to intervene. She pulled Miichan to her, making her to sit down beside her on her bed.   
  
"Right. I'll also tell mom how you called her Satan then." I said which seemed to stun Miichan once again. As I pulled out my phone from my bag and started dialing our home number, she began to shake her head, silently pleading for me not to tell my mom about that. God, I think Miichan really needs to look for a girlfriend or something just so she would get over her crush on my mom. Miichan having a crush on my mom is just so...ewww. I can't even think of an appropriate adjective to describe what I feel when I'm thinking about that.  
  
So I called my mom, my eyes trained at the two as they have a stare showdown while seated at their respective side. I glanced at Betty and found her looking at me, offering me a small smile of comfort. Looking at her, I honestly forgot that she's here as well what with my sister's appearance shocking the daylights out of me. Better thank her later for bringing my sister here.  
  
"Okay so mom's going here to pick you up." I sighed as I pulled my phone away from my ear, closing it.  
  
"Was she...mad?" Maachan asked looking a bit worried.   
  
"Furious." I nodded my head. Well, not really. My mom was slightly mad at the fact that Maachan didn't inform her how she wanted to visit me. My mom apparently would've drive her here if she just asked since she too wanted to visit me but...Maachan doesn't really need to know that. I have to talk to mom later on and tell her to get mad at Maachan for what she did. I mean, something could've happened to Maachan! Hitching a ride from a complete stranger when she's only 9 years old?! She should be furious! But no...I'm more furious than my mom is. And I'm just the daughter! Tch, something is definitely not right with my family.  
  
"I just wanted to visit you. Mom keeps on telling me how you'd be home soon but...you weren't so..." She reasoned as tears were forming in her eyes. Overly attached sister. Go figure.  
  
I sighed again and made my way towards her. Once in front of her, I crouched down to her level and placed a hand on her head.   
  
"What you did was dangerous you know. Something could've happened to you."  
  
"But nothing did."  
  
"And you're lucky that nothing did. But sometimes luck runs out and well...I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you." I said softly, trying to make her understand. I couldn't help but smile as tears began to fall from her eyes. Slowly, my hand that was over her head made its way to her cheeks, brushing her tears away. She surprised me when she lunged at me, making me to fall and sit on the floor from the impact. Luckily, it doesn't hurt much.  
  
"Such a crybaby." I sighed, shaking my head with a smile as I wrapped my arms around her, caressing her back trying to soothe her.  
  
"Feels like I'm watching 'Everybody Loves Mariko' right now." Miichan sighed. I turned my head to look at her and found her wearing a soft smile, chin resting in her hand. I glanced at Betty and found her wearing the same soft smile as Miichan. Whoa. I actually forgot about them being here for a second. I narrowed my eyes at them and was about to say something when the door suddenly opened again revealing Creepy megaphonic girl and Snorlax entering our room.  
  
I really have to do something about these constant visitors that I'm having. Seriously.  
  
"Yo, Prince! Wanna hang out and--whoa!" She cut herself off as she sees us. Her eyes widen at me and Maachan who's now looking at her, sniffling.   
  
"Who's she?" Creepy asked, pointing at Maachan. I looked at Maachan then back at Creepy and with a sigh, I answered, "She's my daughter." Right then and there I wanted to kill myself for joking since Creepy let out a piercing, dolphin like scream, surprised at my sudden admission. Luckily for us it only lasted a few second as Snorlax quickly placed her hand over Creepy's mouth, covering it. Hopefully the dorm head didn't hear that or else, we'd be seeing her veins in her eyes up close and personal again.  
  
"You have a daughter?!" Creepy asked as she pulled Snorlax's hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Who's the poor guy that knocked you up? Was there even a guy? Or is she produced by mitosis?" Snorlax asked with a smirk. Miichan let out a chuckle as well. I turned towards Miichan.  
  
"Why are you even laughing? You don't even know what mitosis is."  
  
"I'm laughing because mitosis sounds like 'my toes is.'" She smirked and I have no idea what to say to her anymore. It's best to ignore her now. I turned back to Creepy who was still staring at us with mouth agape, making Maachan seem a bit nervous as she gripped my shirt tight. Looking at Creepy, I don't think she's breathing anymore.   
  
"I'm just kidding. She's not my daughter. She's my sister."   
  
Creepy finally released the breath that she was holding.  
  
"Oh good. For a minute there I was worried for the princess."  
  
Worried for the princess? Does she mean...?  
  
I turned to look at Betty who looked surprised at what Creepy said. Her eyes then glanced at me for second then made its way to the floor, blushing slightly. Miichan who was glancing at her turned to look at me mouthing, "34%."   
  
I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at that. here she goes again with her fucked up theory.  
  
"Onee-chan, why does she call you prince...and her princess?" Maachan asked as she tilted her head slightly. Creepy took a step forward, smiling at Maachan.  
  
"Because your sister IS a prince. She rides a white horse at night, protecting all the students here from evil. But more importantly, she protects the beautiful princess over there that is currently trapped in her...um...very um...u-unique clothing." Creepy explained to Maachan who just stares at her, blankly. I think creepy broke her or something.  
  
"That actually sounds like Zorro." Miichan said as she rubs her chin.  
  
"Yeah. Zorro protecting lady gaga." Snorlax added as she chuckled. Miichan began to laugh while Creepy began to pout. And Betty? She looked confused. I'm guessing she doesn't know who Zorro or lady gaga is. Could be both. What a sheltered child she has if that is the case. I wonder what kind of family she has. I can actually imagine them like Amish people. Hmmm. That seems appropriate for the likes of Betty.  
  
"I want to see it." Maachan suddenly said. Hearing that, the laughter of Crazy psycho and Snorlax suddenly died down as we all turned to Maachan.  
  
"See what?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. My overly attached little sister's eyes slowly made its way to mine, wearing a smile that oddly makes me feel nervous. My eyes narrowed as she replied, "I want to see you dressed like a prince."  
  
Great.  
  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
What did I get myself into?  
  
I let out a sigh as I looked around the department store. Everyone dispersed in different directions as soon as we entered the store, looking at various clothing. I turned to look at Maachan who seems to have taken a liking to Betty as she began to hold out various dresses at the awkward looking girl. Hmmm. Maybe Maachan is better suited to be the fairy Godmother since she has taken a liking at fashion lately. Betty could be her real life Barbie to dress her up nicely. Maachan is more suited for the job...rather than Betty's pedophile-like-fairy-Godmother who's standing beside me looking at sexy lingerie for Betty.   
  
"What do you think looks good on her? Pink or white?" Miichan asked as she held out two lingerie for me to look at. I have to admit that buying Betty a couple of lingerie wouldn't be bad but still...   
  
"Shouldn't you be focusing on her outward image rather than what's under the clothing?"  
  
"Well there is a saying that 'it's what's inside that counts' so I want to start there first." She grinned, nodding her head. I looked at the side, my eyes narrowed. Yup, Maachan is better suited for the fairy Godmother job than this nut pervert.  
  
"Plus, Haruna-chan doesn't really like the idea of having a make over. She said she really doesn't want to change who she is."  
  
I turned to Miichan and found her lips pursed as she looked at the lingerie she's holding.  
  
"She doesn't want a make over?"  
  
"Honestly, I think it's more like she's afraid of change." Miichan turned to look at me, a small smile across her lips. I turned to look at Betty who was now being dragged somewhere by Maachan as she carries a couple of clothes in her arms. Betty's afraid of change huh.  
  
An arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me. I turned to look at the owner of the hand and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes when I'm face to face with Creepy, giving me a toothy smile.  
  
"I found the perfect suit for you, my prince."  
  
Oh God.  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
"Why am I doing this?" I growled as Creepy styles my bangs trying to make it look like a side swept bangs. She's wearing a wide smile across her lips as she does this. She is obviously enjoying this no doubt.  
  
"Because you're a good older sister that wants to make her little sister happy." She nodded her head. Once done, she stepped away looking at her creation from head to toe.  
  
"God, you look good. So about the Dan--"  
  
I quickly cut her off as I held up my hand for her to stop as I say, "No. This is the first and last I'm doing this. So zip it." Creepy let out a disappointed sigh as she shook her head. I turned to look at the mirror, looking at the make over she did on me. I was wearing a fashionable navy blue business suit that oddly fits me perfectly. God, I really look like a guy. Why am I doing this again?  
  
"Ready to make everyone swoon at your handsomeness?" Creepy said, beaming as she looks at me through the mirror. I looked at myself again then unbuttoned my blazer, revealing the gray vest underneath. I then fixed my light blue neck tie and collar. With that done, I turned to her and let out a sigh.  
  
"You know, seeing you like this...I could cry buckets of tears right now." She said, looking like she really would cry. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.   
  
"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I brushed her off, waving my hand and walking to stand beside her, facing the red curtain that covers us from the others. I heard her grumble and saw her pouting from the corner of my eye. Yeah well, I'm not really in a mood to please anyone other than my sister. So yeah, I couldn't care less for Creepy right now.   
  
Creepy took hold of the curtain and opened it, revealing the two of us to the awaiting audience. My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I took a step forward. Everyone was looking at me in awe, eyes wide, mouth agape. Seeing that, I crossed my arms to my binded chest and looked at the side, wearing a scowl.  
  
"Wow." Was the first word uttered by Snorlax as she gazed at me. I glanced at her and found her looking at me from head to toe, smiling.  
  
"You look good. You should wear that at work sometimes. Coz it's just...wow." She added giving me a look of appreciation.  
  
"Uh, how about no." I replied as I looked at her boredly. She shrugged, smiling.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't even look at you anymore!" Miichan suddenly exclaimed as she looked at the side, glaring, her face a bit pinkish. What's got her panties in a twist?  
  
"How can you dress like that and...and look so...so handsome! You're a disgrace to our clan!" She spat then turned to look at me. Clan? Since when am I in a clan with her??  
  
"I can't believe you're turning me into a straight woman! I want girls love! GIRLS LOVE!"  
  
"I'm a girl!" I reminded her as I glared back at her.  
  
"Well looking like that you're not! God, you look like a handsome ikemen with girly features that...argh! You disgust me! I'm not looking at you until you change your clothes back!" She said, turning around so that her back was facing mine. I could only roll my eyes at her childishness. God, crazy psycho indeed. My eyes then found Betty who jumped slightly when I looked at her. She immediately looked down, her lips pursed tight, face as red as a tomato.  
  
"40" Snorlax suddenly said wearing a knowing smile. What the? Is she on that fucked up theory of Miichan as well?  
  
"You look so handsome, Onee-chan." Maachan said as she tugged my sleeves, smiling. Hearing the word handsome and calling me Onee-chan sounded so wrong in my ears. Ugh.  
  
"Um, excuse me." A voice suddenly disturbed my inner moment of disgust. Frowning slightly, I turned towards the voice and found two sales lady smiling shyly at me. One was holding a camera.  
  
"Can we take a picture with you?" The lady with the camera asked, smiling. What?  
  
"But of course! Our friend here would be honored to have his picture taken with you wonderful ladies." Creepy said as she wrapped her arm over my shoulder, grinning.   
  
"No I'm not." I said, glaring at her.   
  
"She's a tsundere." Creepy reasoned. Hearing that, I growled.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Here let me take that and please stand beside her." Snorlax offered and the next thing I know, Creepy pulled Maachan away from me as the two ladies made their way beside me. I'm standing in between the two ladies, frowning as Snorlax began taking our pictures. Letting them take my picture was really a bad idea as it seems like we attracted a few others that wanted to take my picture as well. Even Miichan, who earlier said she didn't want to look at me, lined up for a picture. How fucked up is that right?  
  
"Kyaaa! I'm so posting this on my wall later on." Miichan squealed as she looked at the picture of her and me on her phone. I narrowed my eyes at her.  
  
Definitely fucked up.  
  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
"You the man prince! U da man!" Creepy exclaimed from behind as we walk out of the department store. Snorlax let out a laugh at that. I'm actually too tired to say any snide comments about that so I just responded with a sigh. I glanced at Maachan who's quietly walking beside me. Odd. She must be tired or something. Well that or something must be bothering her. Thinking nothing of it, we continue to walk towards the exit of the mall where my mom said we'll meet. As we walked towards the exit, Miichan, who was behind me, jogged up to walk beside me.  
  
"Um...are you sure you want to meet your mom like this?" She whispered. I glanced at her and raised my eyebrow as I asked back, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, your mom is going to meet the three people behind us." She pointed out, glancing at the three who's having a friendly chat.  
  
"Yeah, so?" I'm really having trouble figuring out what her point is here. I thought she likes the three crazies behind me?  
  
"Well, nothing against them and all but...your mom is going to meet Haruna-chan."  
  
I tilted my head slightly, still not getting it.  
  
"Haruna-chan is...kinda like the dream girl your mom wants for you so..." She said as she gave me a look. I suddenly stopped walking, stunned at what Miichan made me realize. Slowly, I turned my to look behind me, not really surprised to find the three stopped walking as well, looking confused. Ignoring the questions being thrown at me, I stared at Betty, my eyebrows furrowed slightly. Slowly, she tilted her head slightly, her confusion apparent in her eyes. At that time, as I'm ignoring the other sounds around me, I could only think of three words to what I'm feeling right now as I look at her.   
  
Those three words that is commonly used nowadays.   
That three words that can be considered as a universal language.  
That three words that convey so much.  
  
 **OH MY GOD!**  
  
"My babies!" Mom's voice suddenly made me jump slightly. Turning, I saw mom running towards us, her arms outstretched for a hug. Seriously...  
  
 **OH MY GOD!**  
  
I couldn't help but cringed when she hugged us tight. I could hear the chuckles coming from the crazies as my mom suddenly began showering us with kisses. Ugh. PDA. Geez. Grumbling, I dislodged myself from her hug leaving Maachan to suffer alone on mom's PDA attack. Meh, she deserves a little suffering for what she did so...  
  
"Mom...stop!" Maachan said as she pushed mom away from her.   
  
"How could you skip school without telling me?!" Mom asked, frowning as she crouched down, placing both her hands on Maachan's shoulders. Looks like I don't need to tell mom to be mad at Maachan then.   
  
"I'm sorry. I just...I just miss Onee-chan so..." She pouted, looking at the floor. Miichan who was standing beside me whispered, "Fake acting. So fake." I rolled my eyes at that. Seriously, childish senseless war.  
  
"You should've said so. I could've drive you here rather than you hitching a ride. You could've been kidnapped you know!"  
  
I nodded my head, keeping quiet as I let my mom do her motherly duties on the remorseful looking Maachan.   
  
"I'm sorry." Maachan softly said as tears forms into her eyes, her voice cracking up a bit. Looking at my mom it seems like her resolved face is cracking as well as she looks at her teary eyed daughter. Mom always does this whenever Maachan asks for forgiveness. She just suddenly caves in without even punishing the girl. Always. But this time, I won't let her.  
  
"Uh mom, shouldn't you tell Maachan about what you told me on the phone earlier?"  
  
Mom and my little sister turned to me, confused. I decided to continue.  
  
"You know, about how you're going to ground her for what she did?"  
  
"You are?" Maachan asks, surprised as she turned to look at the equally surprised face of our mother.   
  
I gave mom a look.  
  
She pouted.  
  
Still gave her the look.  
  
She let out a sigh, relenting to my silent wishes. She turns towards my little sister and let out another sigh as she said, "Yes Maachan. You are grounded...for awhile."   
  
"Oh." Maachan said as she pouts on the floor. I glanced at Miichan who quickly turned away from the scene, her body shaking slightly. Is she...is she laughing? Geez, crazy psycho.  
  
"Your father and I will talk on how long you'd be grounded." Mom said as she stood up. Maachan could only give a slight nod. Mom then turned to me, smiling.  
  
"Thank you for looking after her."  
  
"She's my sister." I said as I narrowed my eyes. She placed her hand on my cheek, caressing it as she smiles.  
  
"And you're a wonderful older sister. I'm proud of you."  
  
Feeling a bit embarrassed, I frowned and looked at the side, mumbling, "Whatever." She let out a chuckle then turned to look at the crazies who was silently watching. She smiles at them.  
  
"You three must be Sayaka, Sae and Haruna." She pointed out the three accurately, surprising the hell out of me.  
  
"Y-you know them?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at her.  
  
"Unlike you, who still hadn't mailed me a snail mail, Miichan here sends me messages about what's happening to you." She explained making the said person jump slightly beside me. I glared at her not really liking the news that she's been sending my mom messages. She seems to get the meaning of my glare and replied by letting out a nervous laugh as she shrugs. I'm so going to talk to her about her crush on my mom later on. Maybe I'll even pound it to her head how I'm so against the idea of her liking my mom. Seriously, seriously against the idea.   
  
"You must be Kojima Haruna, my daughter's roommate." Mom suddenly said as she made her way towards Betty who looked taken aback. My mom took Betty's hands and squeezed them.  
  
"Miichan has told me a lot of things about you...and...I approve."  
  
"E-eh?" Betty said, confused. Poor Betty, trapped inside my mom's delusions. Meh, I'll let my mom think whatever. It's not like me and Betty are really hooking up anyway. Miichan couldn't help but let out a smirk as she looks at the interaction of the two. I glanced at her. Why did she even warn me earlier when my mom already knows about Betty anyway? Hmm. Probably just to torment me. Yeah, that's probably it.  
  
"I so approve that you can also can call me your mother as well." My mom added. Okay so I take back the whole apathy I felt earlier cause saying to Betty how she can call my mom...mom is definitely going too far. Waaaay far. I made my way towards them, pulled my mom's hands away from Betty then started pushing her away from my stunned looking roommate.  
  
"Okay, mom. Time to get going. You two still have a long drive to get home so...you better get to it."  
  
"Oh darling, she's perfect for you. She needs a little make over...well maybe not little make it a lot...but still...she's perfect. And Miichan tells me she's Catholic. How perfect. So perfect for you." My mom babbled as I continue to push her. Looks like mom has fallen for my goody-goody-self-proclaimed-nun-like-roommate. I figured as much. Sighing, I grabbed Maachan's hand then ushered them towards the exit of the mall. Once outside, I stopped pushing them, eyes looking at the sky as the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Seriously mom. You need to go." I sighed as I turned to them. She nodded, smiling, then pulled me for a hug. She kept on pleading for me not to let go of Betty as she hugs me. She keeps saying that she feels Betty is the one for me and yada yada all that praise for goody goody Betty. I could only roll my eyes at her delusions right now. Again, she's my mom. I should be respectful and ignore her delusions for me despite the fact that I think I'm adopted cause...she's my mom. Still my mom. Forever my mom.  
  
I sighed and pulled away from her, keeping quiet. I then turned to Maachan and found her still pouting at the floor. Probably still in shock since this is the first time she'd be grounded. Smiling slightly, I crouched down to her.  
  
"Hey, you okay? You've been pretty quiet since we left the department store." I asked. I tilted my head slightly as a blush forms on her cheeks, her eyes still downcast as she says, "You looked handsome...but I don't think I like you dressing up like that if it gets you that much attention."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at that. Seriously over attached little sister then.  
  
Shaking those thoughts away, I placed a hand on her shoulder, the corner of my lips arching up.  
  
"I don't like the attention either so that makes the two of us." Somehow, saying that earned me a beaming smile from her as she looks at me. Seriously overly attached little sister. Seriously.  
  
"We have to go now Maachan." My mom reminded behind my little sister, smiling. With a nod, I stood up and looked down at Maachan who began tugging mom's clothes.  
  
"Can't we spend the night with Onee-chan?" Maachan proposed. Mom looks like she's reconsidering the idea as she smiles at something behind me.  
  
"What about it? Can we stay, Haruna-chan?" My mom asks. Frowning slightly, I turned behind me and saw a flabbergasted Betty standing a few feet away from me. When did she get here? And...where are the three crazies with her? But...that's the least of my problem now. Turning back to my mom, I glared at her.  
  
"NO! Go home."  
  
"Oooh. I get it. You want some alone time then. So proud of my baby." She whispered to me. Delusional mother. Go figure. Maachan then began tugging my clothes, looking like she wants to whisper something to me as well. Sighing I crouched down and she whispered, "I like her Onee-chan. She's nice." She smiles at me then at Betty behind me, waving her hand at my roommate. I turned to look at Betty who was waving her hand at Maachan as well, smiling.  
  
Huh. Look at that. Everybody loves Betty as well.  
  
Shaking my head, I stood up as mom took Maachan's hand. After the exchange of goodbyes to Betty, which Maachan now calls Princess Onee-chan, the two began to walk towards mom's car, heading towards the parking lot. Me and Betty stood side by side for awhile, looking at them.   
  
"Your family seems...nice." Betty said, breaking the silence. I let out a sigh as I shook my head.   
  
"You're too nice." I let out. I then turned to her, my eyebrow raised.  
  
"Where are the three stooges?"   
  
"Miyazawa-san and Akimoto-san suddenly dragged Minegishi-san away saying that they wanted to look around for a bit...and that I should just go home with you...so..." She trailed, eyes to the side. I stared at her for awhile. Why does it feel like I'm being set up here? Meh, at least I can have that R&R I wanted earlier.  
  
"Let's go home then." I shrugged as I began to walk away, not bothering to wait for Betty's response. She easily caught up to me and we began to walk side by side in silence, walking the darkening streets. The mall was a bit close to the crackhouse university so...this is better than taking the bus like we did earlier. Plus this is like the perfect chance to say my thanks to Betty. Right, I should probably get on with that.   
  
"About earlier..." I started as I glanced at her. She turns her head to look at me as we walk. Since I got her undivided attention, I turned to look at her as well, giving her a slight smile.  
  
"...thanks...for looking out for Maachan."  
  
She stares at me for awhile, lips parted slightly. She then looked away, eyes downcast as a slight blush runs across her cheeks. She nodded her head as she says, "You're welcome."  
  
Welcome back shy Betty. Psh. Miichan seriously needs to do something about that. If she doesn't want a make over then at least let her have some self confidence, you know. With that done, I looked ahead as we once again walked in silence. This silence isn't really awkward since I could just pretend I'm walking with a ghost or something. Most of the time, whenever Miichan is walking with me babbling to her hearts content, I pretend she's invisible to drown out her annoying voice. So yeah, I'm used to this shit. I definitely should get the 'bestest bestfriend award' really. And yes, I'm using a sarcastic tone on that.  
  
I suddenly felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket. Frowning, I pulled it out and found an unknown number calling me. I pushed the hang up button and placed my phone back to my pocket.  
  
"Why didn't you answer that?" Betty asked as she glanced at me. I shrugged.  
  
"It's probably some agency wanting me to sign up for some modelling thing. Plus I don't answer unknown numbers anymore so..."  
  
"An agency is trying to sign you up?" She asked, surprised. I glanced at her and found her wide eyes underneath her thick glasses looking at me.  
  
"Yeah. There are a bunch of agencies who called back then and well...right now, I'm just ignoring them. I'm not really into that thing." Like I said way earlier. I hate being in the spotlight.  
  
"Th-that's amazing. I know this isn't much but...you'd make a great model." She said as she nods, smiling. Yeah she's right. That really isn't much since I've also heard that from my sister and from a bunch of people urging me to try it out. But she really doesn't need to know that. I decided to change the topic.  
  
"So...you and Miichan hanging out most of the time huh?" I asked as I glanced at her. Her eyes began to shift, avoiding mine.  
  
"Uhm...yes. I hope that it's okay with you?"  
  
Why wouldn't it be okay with me? It's crazy psycho for God's sakes.  
  
"It's perfectly okay with me. Spend all your time with her. You can keep her if you want. Just don't forget to let her out in the morning." I responded as I shook my head. Saying that seems to make her chuckle.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind. It is pretty educational being with Minegishi-san."  
  
"Really?" I asked, feeling a bit surprised as I turned to look at Betty. Don't blame me if it's a bit shocking to hear the word educational along with Miichan's name in the same sentence. It is crazy psycho she's talking about you know.  
  
"Yes. She's fun to be with and...she keeps talking about you a lot."  
  
Overly attached crazy psycho bestfriend. Go figure.  
  
"Earlier, while we were walking, she said something interesting about you." She says with a smile, eyes twinkling a bit. I tilted my head slightly and asked, "What?"  
  
"That she's jealous...because she says that the only ones who can invoke such human emotions out of you are your sisters. She says she's jealous and at the same time...she's not. Somehow, seeing what happened earlier, I agree with her."  
  
I stopped walking and just looked at Betty's back as she continues to walk, taking a couple of step then she stopped, turning to me, smiling. I stared blankly at her, staring at her as she's bathed in the color of the street light. She kept her smile as she too stares at me. This is the same eyes that keeps staring at me, her eyes probing mine. It makes me feel uneasy...but at the same time...I can't seem to look away. Why does she keep looking at me like this? Why can't I look away? Is she trying to...  
  
"Nyan-Nyan!" A voice suddenly slapped me back to reality. Frowning slightly, I see someone running towards Betty who turned to look. I frowned when a familiar creepy squirrel tackled Betty with a hug. What the...?  
  
"Uh...O-Oshima-san. What are you doing here...?" Betty asked, looking surprised at the creepy squirrel hugging her by her waist.  
  
"I told you to call me Yuko. Y-U-K-O." Squirrel said with a pout. Betty could only smile awkwardly at that. While me? I continue to watch them in silence, keeping the frown on my face.  
  
"Anyway, I was about to go home when I saw you. I was worried about you for a bit when you didn't come to my office and when Yamashita-sensei said you didn't show up to her class." The squirrel said as slightly pulled away from Betty who blushed as she glanced at me. Betty skipped class huh. Probably because of Maachan. I thanked her for that right? Should I thank her again? ...Nah.  
  
"Oh! It's you! That tall girl who had a headache because of culture shock!" Squirrel pointed at me, giving me her dimpled smile. My eyebrow twitched at that. Betty turned to me then at the squirrel, confused.  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking that?" I said as I crossed my arms to my chest, staring blankly at the squirrel who's waving her hand at me, smiling. No way am I waving back at her.  
  
"Oh...um...this is Oshima Yuko a counselor at the University. Yuko-san, this is Shinoda Mariko, my roommate."   
  
The squirrel released her hold on Betty at that and stared at me, looking a bit surprised.  
  
"So this is THE Shinoda Mariko eh? What a small world." She nodded and I just narrowed my eyes at her. To her it might be a small world. To me, it's not. But wait...hearing her say that...does that mean she's been talking to this squirrel about me? I turned to Betty who looked taken aback for a second. She then blushed and avoided my eyes as she motioned at the little psychiatrist.  
  
"Uh...I-I'm working for Yuko-san whenever I have my free time as her secretary." Betty explained while the squirrel nodded her head, wearing a smug smile. Betty's boss huh. Not impressed.  
  
"Well she is thinking of following my footsteps to become a psychiatrist so I think it's fitting that she works for me and see what it's like."  
  
Betty wants to be a...?  
  
"I told you I'm still not sure yet." Betty pouted at the squirrel who chuckled. It feels like I'm sucked into a twilight zone or something. I massaged my temples and asked as I turned to Betty.  
  
"You want to be a psychiatrist?"  
  
Betty opened her mouth to answer back but the squirrel beat her to it saying, "Well if she wants to in the future. But she's already taking up Psychology so she could either have another specialization or she could go to the Psychiatrist route which for me, suits her since she's pretty good at understanding how people behave in a certain way." She gave Betty a full smile which Betty returned half heartedly. Me? I just stared at the two of them, clenching my fist and jaw tight.  
  
This explains everything then...why Betty stares at me most of the time. Betty doesn't have a crush on me. Miichan was wrong. She's staring at me because she's trying to read me. And well...I didn't like it.  
  
Betty turned to me probably sensing that something was wrong. I locked my eyes on her, glaring, my walls completely up.  
  
No...I didn't like it one bit.


	7. When the crazies unite to the rescue!

Have you seen the movie, Groundhog's Day?  
  
It's about a man who was reliving the same day over and over again only to find out that the only cure to stop the time loop was to bring the girl that he wants in his bed. Okay so, the girl in the bed thing wasn't really the cure for his problem. It was more like he needed to change his ways and be a good little boy so that Biker Santa would give you a gift on Christmas day and all that blah blah niceness involved for all that crap. Hmmm. I think that last bit was a bit messed up, but you get my point. It was a typical classic family movie that parents would make their kids watch because you'd learn stuff from it. My mom has a copy of it so I saw it a couple of times when I was a kid. She has a collection of these types of movies, you know. Definitely a sucker for those kinds of movies, especially romantic movies that is just so...cheesy and mushy making you cringe with delight. Using a sarcastic tone right there. Anyway, she'd drag me to these kinds of movies after class with Miichan back then that literally broke me to pieces because those movie are just...ugh. You can just add the appropriate adjective for that if you want. Just make sure it's an adjective related to the word gross.  
  
What were the titles of the 'ugh' movies I've seen?   
  
I honestly can't remember the titles, but I do remember a movie with glitters or sparkling something since my mom, Miichan and my sister can't stop but spazz about it. I didn't paying attention to the movie and just decided to do my homework while listening to music inside the dark theater, using my phone as a flashlight. A couple of people got mad at me for that and I just rolled my eyes and went to the farthest secluded area of the theater to do my work there. Pretty studious of me eh? Yeah well, I'd take studious anytime than watch a crappy boring movie.   
  
So what's my point? Why did I drag the movie Groundhog's Day into all this?  
  
It's because, most of the time, much like the main character of that movie, I feel like I'm trapped inside a time loop. Everything just repeats itself, over and over again. But unlike the main character of that movie, I just let it happen...   
  
...not doing anything to make it stop.  
  
"-and then she was like, 'Miichan, take me into your arms and let's make love inside the classroom like bunnies in heat.' And I couldn't say no to that, so we did do it inside the clinic on the table. She was about to climax when the door suddenly opened and then an army of martians stepped inside and offered us to have an orgy for the sake of the whole universe and-"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I told you to stop eating things you see on the ground." I asked, cutting her off from whatever tale she's saying.   
  
"Finally. I knew the orgy thing would bring you back." She rolled her eyes and leaned back to her chair, slouching  
  
"Actually it was the, 'Miichan take me into your arms,' crap that brought me back. I couldn't seem to tune you off from my mind after that so I decided to just cut you off, make you stop your crack tale." I answered, flatly. She narrowed her eyes into slits at my admission, crossing her arms to her chest, just staring at me for awhile. I didn't give a damn about her stare so I just took a sip of my coffee and looked out the window of the cafe.   
  
"So? Is there something that's bothering you?" She asked, breaking a minute of silence. Yes, I was counting inside my head for that silence and I got to say, Miichan definitely improved a bit. Back then she'd just keep quiet for about 30 seconds and now, look at her, she lasted a whole minute. That's something. But, I ignored her great accomplishment and kept my eyes out the window, staring blankly at the road.   
  
"Is this related to Haruna-chan? I mean, you are avoiding and ignoring her these past few days. Don't think I didn't notice." She said, trying to investigate further.  
  
I took a sip of my coffee, offering silence to her even though what she said is true. I am avoiding Betty since I found out her true nature. One time, I saw her in the hallway, giving me a shy smile and well...I just turn a blind eye, not bothering to reciprocate her weird friendliness and just walk past her. Most of the time, I try to avoid her the best I could. I remember this one time I was walking with Miichan to wherever and I saw her walking towards us with the little squirrel, talking. I quickly pulled a confused looking Miichan towards the clinic and hid there, surprising the nurse and the doctor inside. That confusion soon disappeared and was quickly turned into annoyance as soon as Miichan began hitting on the 'hot lady in a long white polo shirt.' Her words not mine. If it were me I'd call the 'long white polo shirt' a lab coat since it is a lab coat and all. Anyway, moving on, there are times when Betty joins us at lunch and dinner right? Yeah well, whenever that's happening and she asks me things, I just shrug and grunt a response or do different kinds of things like what I usually do whenever my mom drags me to those sappy-cringe-worthy movies; I'd drown their voices with music, keep myself busy while they chat at needless things. I could feel her gaze whenever that happens and yeah...I ignore it. That goes for when she's asking me how my day is whenever the two of us are inside our room. Just shrug, grunt and ignore. Even when I lay down at my bed at night. Usually, I face her but these days, I kept my back to her, facing the wall. Regardless of whether she's really staring or it's just my fucked up imagination that she's staring at me whenever the lights are off, it's best to just ignore it. Let her or my imagination stare at my back. Psh.  
  
Totally bitchy of me right?  
  
Yeah well...whatever. Like I said, I didn't like it.   
  
Her true nature I mean.   
  
"She told me how you're giving her the cold shoulder whenever she's trying to talk to you. She's...pretty bummed out about that...you know."  
  
Still nothing, still looking out the window, ignoring how soft her voice became at that last statement she says. I couldn't care less about Betty being bummed out. Psh. Really.  
  
"She told me how you're being a caveman whenever she's asking you stuff, grunting out a response and all that."  
  
I turned to her, raising my eyebrow. Okay so that one I'm not going to ignore. Caveman?  
  
"She said that?" I growled. If Betty said that then I'm so going to scratch her goody-goody-self-proclaimed-nun-like image and replaced it with a 'two-faced-whatever-whatever-like' image then. Yeah so I can't think of a word to describe and replace the 'whatever' there so just go with that for now.  
  
My eyes narrowed as my crazy psycho bestfriend let out a smirk saying, "No, but I can imagine you being all caveman-like, going all 'uh-uh...ugh...ahh...grrr...meh...moo...bleh...psht...nyeh...brrrp-'"  
  
"Okay, I get it." I said, waving my hand nonchalantly, cutting her ridiculous sound effects off. Really now. She sounds like she's gone retarded and well...I don't think I sound like that at all. Do I? ...Meh. Whatever.  
  
"But really. Why are you being all ninja-like on Haruna-chan lately?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. I looked away, my eyes to side looking out the window once again. Seeing this, she let out a sigh.  
  
"She thinks she did something to you and well...she feels sorry and...sad."   
  
"Yeah well, she'll get used to it so..." I shrugged, not bothering to look at her. She was silent for a few seconds, until finally in a soft tone, she says, "You don't really mean that..."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes I do mean it." I replied coldly as I turned to her, giving her an empty stare.   
  
"What did she do to you? Tell me." She says quietly, her voice cracking a little. It was clear to me that she wasn't asking this on behalf of Betty. No, this isn't Miichan, Betty's friend. This person sitting across me is Miichan, MY bestfriend. She can be protective of me you know. She's pretty loyal, like a dog to its master. Looking at her all concerned and serious about it, makes me want to smirk. But I decided against it and just shrugged and looked away.  
  
"If she did something to you, tell me so I can kick her ass."   
  
Now hearing that made me lose my restrain and let out the smirk.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I'm serious." She whined. I glanced at her and she's frowning and pouting as she stares at me. Yeah, she really looks like a serious person. And yes, I'm using a sarcastic tone right there.  
  
"C'mon! Tell me! What did she do?" She whined again like a child. It made me roll my eyes as I took a sip of my coffee.  
  
"I won't stop asking! And it'll drive you cccrrrraaazzzyyy." She threatened, her eyes narrowed to slits. Hearing her say that...it is pretty threatening. Just imagining Miichan whining every single day, asking the same question over and over again is making me concede to her wishes. I can predict days of headaches coming my way if that were to happen and well...I like my days headache free you know. So yeah, I gave in.  
  
"She keeps staring at me." I sighed. She looked taken aback by my admission, blinking back her surprise.   
  
"Seriously? That's it?"  
  
I gave her a look. She stares at me for a few seconds until her lips pursed in a tight smile, her body convulsed and finally, she lose all retrain and began laughing her ass off.  
  
"That's probably...the stupidest thing...I've heard you say...ever!" She says in between laughs, bending slightly on her seat, clutching her stomach. I just rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee as she continues to have another round of laughter over what I said. I think she had at least 3 minutes of laughing until it finally subside, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Man that was funny."  
  
"Care to explain the funny part on what I said? Cause I sure need a good laugh right now." I asked with my eyebrow raised.  
  
"I asked you what she did to you and you answered me, 'she keeps staring at me.'" She said, mimicking my voice badly before letting out a smirk. Okay so I'd scratch the 'Miichan can be a dubber or an impersonator in real life after college' in my list because her impersonation of me just sucks. She made it sound like I'm a whiny girl. Oh and yeah, I have a list of Miichan's future job inside my head. Miichan's future job on top of my list? A bum. No, scratch that. She's my bestfriend right? So in the future, she'd make a **GREAT** bum. Yeah, with bold and capital letters. How considerate of me right? Definitely deserves a bestfriend award now.  
  
"Still not getting it. What's the moral of your Pulitzer prized story?"  
  
"The moral? Easy. You're dense." She pointed out in matter of fact tone. I kept my eyebrow raised at her, looking unimpressed. Luckily she got my silent plea and explained further.  
  
"Why do you think she stares at you?" She asked as she waves her hands exasperatedly.   
  
"It's because she has a crush on you which I have been telling you since the beginning! Do you get it now?"  
  
Here she goes again with her fucked up theory. Luckily for me, I made up a theory of my own. The real reason behind Betty's stares.  
  
"She doesn't have a crush on me. She keeps staring at me because she's trying to read me, trying to get inside my head. She's probably psychoanalyzing me or something since she is taking up Psychology for God's sakes." I countered, growling.  
  
"Which I have a feeling you just found out just recently. Her taking up Psychology I mean. This is probably the main reason of your avoidance huh?" She sighed and narrowed her eyes at me.   
  
"What's your point?" I frowned at her.  
  
"You're stupid." She said flatly then raised her eyebrow. "It took you, what? Almost two months to know that she's taking up Psychology? You two are living together and you only knew of that just recently? Yeah well excuse me if I call that stupid."   
  
"Is it just me or did we switch personalities here?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. She rolled her eyes at that. Well it is true. It's pretty rare that Miichan is insulting me, calling me stupid. Usually I'm the one who does that so...yeah. My confusion really seems reasonable right now.  
  
"I'm not really liking this whole role reversal myself, but let's point out another thing that makes you a stupid person right now." She sighs, shaking her head. Curious about it, I stayed quiet.  
  
"Her name. Do you even know her name?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. I cursed myself internally as I stiffened at her question. She noticed and let out a sigh, shaking her head.  
  
"Really Mariko? You're unbelievable."  
  
"I know her name." I lied, glaring at her.   
  
"Do tell." She nodded, waiting. My eyes began to dart around, trying to remember Betty's real name. Miichan said it earlier. It starts with an 'H.' And...all I remember is...Princess...and the letter 'H.' Damn Megaphonic Creepy calling Betty Princess all the time! If she called Betty her real name, I would've remember it since she keeps mentioning her whenever she's pestering me. Damn it.   
  
What the hell is Betty's name again?!  
  
"You look stressed out. Shall I give you a clue?" Crazy psycho said, her lips pursed. My eyebrow twitched at that. Seeing that definitely amused her as she grinned and leaned forward, her chin resting in her hand.  
  
"Okay, here's your clue, it's not Rumpelstiltskin."  
  
Cute. Real cute. I should smack her for that. Anyway, with a shrug I let out the first thing that popped inside my head.  
  
"Harum-scarum."  
  
She looks taken aback by my reply, her eyebrow raised as she looks at me.   
  
"What is that? Are you cursing me or something? Cause that's just freaky."  
  
"Look it up, genius." I rolled my eyes with a sigh. And she did look it up on her phone, but not before she asked me for its spelling, which of course, made me roll my eyes. I watch her while I'm sipping the remains of my coffee. Looks like she found its definition as she gave a nod, her eyes still at her phone.  
  
"Well at least you got four letters right." Her eyes then turned to me, placing her phone back into her pocket.  
  
"But the point here is that you're still stupid for not knowing your roommates name. So yeah, still stupid." She pointed, still grinning. I shook my head and sighed. It was then I remember a certain something.  
  
"I wonder, how long did it take me to call you by your name again?" I asked as I placed the empty cup on the table. Her eyes widen at my question. The corner of my lips tugged up slightly when she tries to answer back but no words seems to come out of her. She looks like a fish what with her opening and closing her mouth like that. Add her eyes going a bit wide and yup, she looks like a retarded fish. Nemo has gone retarded apparently.  
  
"Th-that isn't r-related to this case so no...I refuse to answer that." She stammered, looking away, pouting, a blush across her cheeks.  
  
"Was it days? Weeks? Months?" I offered, rubbing my chin as I looked at her in a bored manner. Her eyebrow twitched, her lips pursed tightly, refusing to answer. I continued though as I added, "Perhaps, years?"  
  
"Still refusing to answer." She mumbled, her eyes still away from mine. I rolled my eyes at that.  
  
"Point is, I don't want to remember names of people I don't like. I don't want to know anything about a person I don't like. You of all people should know that."  
  
"So what? You don't like her because she's taking up Psychology? Is that it?" She frowned, turning to look at me.  
  
"That's just an added bonus. I don't like people getting inside my head." I hissed. I was getting pissed off and it was obvious that she was too as well as her frown turned into a glare.  
  
"Has it even occur to you that there are already people who got inside that hard head of yours? You're not exactly a closed book Mariko. Everyone can see how apathetic you are. So what is it inside your head that you refuse Haruna-chan to see?" She retorted.  
  
I clenched my jaw tight, as I looked away, keeping quiet. It wasn't because I refuse to answer her. No, it was more like, I don't know the answer to her question.   
  
What is it that I refuse Betty to see?  
  
"Or maybe it's the fact that it's Haruna-chan that's psycho-shitting you that's bothering you."  
  
I glared at her for that.  
  
"What are you implying?"   
  
"You tell me." She shrugged and leaned back on her chair  
  
I let out a sigh and looked out the window again. I just stared at the road blankly, refusing to answer the new question that's plaguing my mind. I glanced at Crazy Psycho when she let out a sigh, her eyes out of the window as well.  
  
"Just don't give up on her, alright? She's your friend and all."  
  
That's another thing. Me and Betty? We're not friends.   
  
We never were.  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
That wasn't the last time I had a 'you're making Betty sad' crap talk. Apparently all the crazies noticed and began approaching me, since after my talk with Miichan, I still hadn't made peace with Betty. Why would I want to anyway? I mean, I hardly ever talk to the girl so what difference does it make if I'm going all ninja on her right? Right. But the other crazies didn't seem to like the cold-shoulder-ninja-crap I'm giving Betty. So, they all went and talked to me, one by one. First counselor I had? Megaphonic Creepy. I was eating a lunch made by the person I unknowingly love -the meal lady- inside the cafeteria when she dropped her tray and sat at the empty seat across mine. I glanced at her and saw her staring at me, giving me a pouting glare. I honestly thought that Crazy Psycho was the only one who can pull off a childish, pouting glare that exactly looks like Popeye but, looking at Megaphonic Creepy...yeah pulled it off nicely. I can see the Popeye similarities too.   
  
"Are you happy?" She suddenly asked still keeping her Popeye facial features. I raised my eyebrow at her question.  
  
"Is that a trick question? Cause if it was I would probably still say, 'I was happy when I was left alone 10minutes ago and now...nah...not so much.'"  
  
"What is wrong with you? You're making the Princess sad!" She said, ignoring what I said. I rolled my eyes at that and she decided to continue her mini lecture.  
  
"You're a Prince, your main purpose is to make all the Princesses happy, not the opposite!"  
  
"If that is my purpose in life, then God definitely hates me." I mumbled as I shook my head before turning back to my textbook that's on the table.   
  
"Just...she's really depressed you know. I saw her walking with her head down earlier you know. The Princess looks so...heartbroken. It's saddening." She sighs making me to roll my eyes at that.  
  
"She always walks like that."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
I offered her a shrug as a reply. It is true. Betty walks like that all the time, avoiding eye contact. I'm betting it's because of the whole lack of self-esteem here.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, she's walking like that because someone's not talking to her!" She huffed. I let out a sigh again as I am unable to concentrate on my reading with her complaining about me and Betty's situation. I turned to her and found her arms crossed to her chest, looking at me with a pout. I tilted my head slightly and asked something that was bothering me a bit after the talk I had with Crazy Psycho.  
  
"Do you even know her real name?"  
  
"The Princess?" She asked back, looking confused at my question. I narrowed my eyes at that.  
  
"No, Casper. I'm asking you what's Casper's full name is." Ah, sarcasm. My primary weapon of choice. Luckily for me, she got my sarcastic tone or else she'd be really thinking about Casper's name.   
  
"HAHA. Funny. And of course I know the Princess's real name. It's Kojima Haruna." She said before rolling her eyes. I have no idea if she's right or wrong but I decided to play with her before I leave since I have a feeling she'd continue to pester me about Betty.   
  
"No it's not." I let out a snort then looked back at my textbook and closed it.  
  
"It's...not? That's not her name?"  
  
I glanced at her and she looks mortified. Looks like she bought it. Figures since she kept on calling Betty Princess and all. With a sigh, I picked up my things and stood up. I looked down at her and shook my head before whispering, "No. It's Rumpelstiltskin."   
  
And with that, I left her. Yeah, I trolled her and probably left her with her eyes narrowed and shoulder in a slump as she looks at my retreating back. Meh, who cares. Let's move on to my next counselor then. Wanna guess who? I'll give you a clue.   
  
It's Midget Professor.  
  
Yeah. Surprise surprise! It surprised the hell out of me too. I was in the park at that secluded spot, sitting on the grass reading a book when a shadow suddenly loomed over me. I kept my gaze on my book and tightened my hold on it, thinking that it might be Betty looking over me. I let out a breath that unknowingly I was holding in when the shadow suddenly spoke. "What are you reading?"  
  
I looked over my shoulder and found Midget Professor, smiling, holding two cups of coffee. I held out the book I was reading nonchalantly for her to see.   
  
"Persuasion, one of my favorite book. I see you were listening to me." She chuckled then sat down next to me. She held out a cup for me to take which I raised my eyebrow at.  
  
"Here. For you." She said, smiling. I hesitantly took it, muttering my thanks. Okay, so I'm a bit weirded out that she's here, joining me AND giving me coffee. I mean, what's the deal right?  
  
"I'm glad to see you taking reading seriously now. To tell you the truth, I honestly didn't know why you're taking up English Literature." She said as she glanced at me.   
  
"No offense, but you don't seem to be the type."  
  
"I think you should tell that to the rest of your class then since, everyone doesn't seem to be the type." I sighed before taking a sip of the coffee she gave me. And ain't that the truth? There's Snorlax, Asian Johnny Bravo, his side kick, the comb hater guy then the all those etcs and yeah...all of us are really not the type.  
  
"True. You do have a point there." She chuckled before taking a sip of her coffee.   
  
"So are you telling me that you are the bookish type? I mean, looks can be deceiving right?"  
  
"No, I'm not." I sighed, my eyes trained at the cup of coffee that I'm holding.  
  
"You took up your course on whim then?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. I shrugged.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Interesting. That makes sense." She mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning slighty as I turned to her.   
  
"Well I've been meaning to talk to you about your paper." She glanced at me, her eyes holding that teasing glint that I'm sure I've seen from Crazy Psycho before. She grinned at me.  
  
"You gave me a short story about five crazy people inside an asylum doing nothing in particular, but talking and taking meds being given to them by a mean looking lunch lady that has melting make up on."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at that and pointed out, "It's a ten page paper."  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Not to mention, it's in double space."  
  
"They were having a conversation."  
  
"With 15 different topics simultaneously."  
  
"They're crazy people inside an asylum." I reasoned as I waved my hands. She narrowed her eyes behind those glasses of hers and pursed her lips in a tight smile, looking unimpressed. Can you blame me for writing that crap when the five crazies are always wanting to hang out with me? Well not really five since Fang doesn't really want to hang out with me, thank God. But I decided to include her in my fucked up story. I actually included Midget Professor there too as the, 'Dense Midget Nurse,' but obviously, the Midget Professor didn't think of it as her despite me indicating that a certain Fanged crazy girl is madly in love with her. So much for giving the Midget one a clue then huh.   
  
I let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I guess I'm just-"  
  
"Distracted?" She offered, a small smile across her lips. I frowned and tilted my head slightly. Was I?  
  
"Well...I guess...?" I'm thinking, it's that or I just suck at writing stories so...let's just go with what she said. Don't want to admit to my professor how I suck at writing fictional stories anyway.  
  
"Does this...distraction of yours...have anything to do with you and Kojima-san fighting?" She asks, hesitantly. I narrowed my eyes at that. Okay so now I regret not saying how I just really suck at writing stories. Really now. Even Midget Professor?  
  
"Tomochin seems worried about the two of you, you know."  
  
Even Fang? This whole issue with Betty seems to be getting around all the crazies then. Are they having crazies meeting about me and Betty then? Huh. If that's the case then I'm guessing Crazy Psycho is the leader there. So when the Princess is sad, the crazies are out to the rescue huh. How nice. But, let's get back to the topic now, cause seriously, even Fang? Midget professor must've seen my face of disbelief as she explained further.  
  
"It's true. She's worried about the two of you." She nodded, smiling.   
  
"She said, in exact words, how she'll beat the two of you up if you don't work on your stupidity because it's driving her crazy."  
  
She chuckled at that and I just kept my narrowed eyes at her. I have a feeling that the 'it's' Fang is talking about is Crazy Psycho, not me and Betty. Crazy Psycho must've been driving her crazy then, probably whining over and over again about our situation. I can't blame Fang for beating us up then if that's the case.  
  
"Tomochin is such a good girl for thinking about her friends, isn't she?"  
  
And obviously, the dense one here totally misunderstood. Dense, seriously dense. So yeah, she told me how I should just talk to Betty since it distracts me and blah blah my paper is completely and utterly a mess for her. Well no, she didn't exactly say that but, c'mon, it is crappy. I guess I got frustrated with the crazies and wrote that on my paper. Big deal right? ...Geez I actually sound like Miichan there making excuses huh. I knew she was bad influence on me!  
  
As for my last counselor...can you guess who? That's right. My co-worker, Snorlax. No surprise there. Yeah she approached me while I'm serving the dead people alcohol. So while the needy dead people were satisfied, she walked towards me at the bar and asked, "What's with you and Haruna? You fighting or what?"  
  
I let out a groan at that, knowing where this questioning is heading. Snorlax here is going to lecture me too about the Betty crap. Great. Seriously great. Sarcasm right there people.  
  
"I can hear her crying at night you know." She suddenly said. I turned to her with my eyes narrowed. She can't possibly think I'd believe that crap right?  
  
"Okay so no, I don't hear her crying at night." She smirked and I rolled my eyes. Some customer yelled out more beer which I would gladly provide just so I could leave Snorlax's side. I grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and made my way to the zombie looking guy. Snorlax doesn't want to leave me be though as she followed me close behind.  
  
"But she might as well be crying since her crush hates her now!" She said as I placed a glass of beer in front of zombie guy. I raised my eyebrow as I turned to her. She placed her hands to her waist and looked back at me, frowning.  
  
"She's been moping for weeks now! Can't you give her a break and forgive her or whatever?"  
  
"Yeah give her a break and kiss my d*ck for me." The zombie piped in, raising a glass of beer towards me, grinning. The two of us turned towards the drunk zombie and gave him a disgusting look. Seriously?   
  
"You want to kiss your...ugh...disgusting." I gave the zombie a look of disgust who looked like he realized his mistake and began shaking his head, his eyes wide as he looked at us. Looks like what he said completely sobered him up. No surprise there because that's just...nasty. Without waiting for his reply, I just rolled my eyes and walked away from him, ignoring the laughter that some guys let out as they heard us.   
  
"That's sick, man. Just sick." Snorlax added as she shook her head, making a face then heading towards me. We've handled horn-dog-zombies all night so this isn't exactly shocking to hear. So yeah...kinda normal for the two of us. But what zombie man said was definitely a first for us. Definitely barf worthy.  
  
"So...going back to the Haruna subject just-"  
  
"Stop." I growled, cutting her off. I turned to her and frowned, getting real tired of this Betty is sad crap. It's seriously pissing me off.   
  
"I get it okay? She's sad and it's my fault. Everything is my fault. I should just go back, play friends with her again and make her happy." I snarled as I glared at her.   
  
"So did I miss anything there? Cause I'm pretty sure that's all you guys want."   
  
Snorlax stared at me for awhile, looking unimpressed, disappointed even. With a sigh, she shook her head.   
  
"No, I don't think you missed out on anything there. Just one thing though..."  
  
She took a step close to me, placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "She never played friends with you...apparently not like what you did."  
  
With that she walked away, not bothering me for the whole night. Actually, she didn't bother me anymore with the Betty crap since then, unlike Crazy Psycho and Megaphonic Creepy who still yaps about it from time to time. No, Snorlax seems to let me be, always staying quiet when the two are giving me lectures. It's like she's expecting me to do the right thing, to forgive innocent Betty who really didn't do anything wrong.   
  
So after all that, did I make peace with Betty, you ask?  
  
No, I still didn't.  
  
Did I feel bad?   
  
No. Why should I? I'm apathetic...aren't I?  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
I let out a sigh as I read a message from Maachan saying how excited she is to see me and her Princess Onee-chan again. Yeah, you see, in a couple of days it's going to be family day here at Crackhouse University. It's a day wherein your family is here for the day. Whacked up definition huh? Well it's that and for them to know how fucked up your life is here at Crackhouse University, kinda like mine is. Combine those two and yes, it's family day. Wheepedooo...and all that excitement crap. I couldn't care less about family day. Well unless they take me away from here cause Crackhouse University is definitely giving me the stress. Hey...now that isn't a bad idea! I could beg my parents to get me the hell ou-  
  
"Hey! Mariko!" Crazy Psycho's voice suddenly brought me back from imagining my escape from Crackhouse University. Grumbling, I turned towards the voice and found Crazy Psycho and Betty walking towards me, carrying something. It looks like Miichan is carrying a box of pizza, plastic bags full of junk food and drinks. I raised my eyebrow when they stopped a few feet away from me. Crazy Psycho held out the plastic bag and box of pizza she's carrying, giving me a beaming smile.  
  
"We got food and rented some movies so...Movie night!"  
  
I kept my gaze at her for a few seconds then turned to Betty who has her eyes downcast to the ground, carrying a plastic bag that looked like the bunch of movies they rented. I glanced back at the beaming Miichan then let out a sigh.  
  
"How nice. Enjoy yourselves then." I said nonchalantly as I began walking away, placing my phone back inside my pocket. I was only walking for about a minute when a hand grabbed me and halting me from going further. With narrowed eyes, turned towards the source and got the not-so-shock of my life when I'm faced with a beaming Miichan. How predictable.  
  
"Let me guess, you want me to join."   
  
"Obviously." She nodded. I glanced at Betty, finding her still rooted at her spot earlier but she was now facing us, watching. I looked at her and she looked back for a second, but then she can't seem to hold her gaze at me anymore as she quickly averted her eyes to the ground, her hand tightening on the plastic bag she's carrying. Interesting, but...  
  
"No." I said as I free myself from Crazy Psycho's hold. But unfortunately, the moment I did free myself, she did something I didn't expect she'd do again, ever. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and yup...she handcuffed me along with her, grinning.  
  
"Not going to take no for an answer."  
  
I grabbed her by her collar and pulled her to me, gritting my teeth.   
  
"I swear to God, Minegishi, if you don't remove this right this minute, I'm going to tear you apart." I sneered with an ice cold tone. This is definitely not a Haha moment for me. She should know better than doing this again.  
  
"Funny. It's like we're reliving High School all over again, eh?" She replied, seemingly unfazed by my threat. And she's right. This is so High School when she pulled the same stunt on me back then. The only difference is that her twin isn't here to save her. But then again...there's another person who can.  
  
"Stop it!" Betty ran towards us, dropped the plastic bag on the ground and held my arm tight. The same arm that's attatched to the hand that's holding Miichan. Both Miichan and I kept our heated gaze at each other despite Betty pulling my arm slightly and placing her other hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her and found her looking at me.   
  
"Please...don't do this." She pleaded softly, squeezing my shoulder slightly. After almost three weeks of avoiding her, we held our gazes at each other for awhile. Those brown eyes trying to soothe mine, pleading me to stop. This is the same eyes that's psychoanalyzing me. The same eyes that I've been avoiding for weeks, and now, look at me, completely unafraid, holding her gaze confidently. In that moment, as I kept my hardened glare at her, a question popped inside my head. That same question that's been plaguing me since I talked to Miichan and the others a couple of weeks back. That same question that I have no answer to.  
  
If I am really apathetic as I say I am...why should I care if Betty is psychoanalyzing me?  
  
I gripped my hold on Miichan's collar tight then released her, pushing her slightly away from me as I sigh, my eyes slowly made its way to the ground. Goddamnit.  
  
"Ready for a movie night now?" Miichan asked as she fixed her collar, still wearing that fucked up grin of hers, acting like I didn't nearly give her a bloody nose. I glanced at Betty and found her still staring at me with those unreadable eyes, lips parted slightly. Looks like she's back to staring again. Oh now she's not as she's staring at the ground now, a blush across her cheeks. Same old Betty eh?  
  
"Well? Movie night?" Crazy Psycho reminded again. I gritted my teeth at her for a few seconds then gave in, letting out a sigh. I looked to the side and held up my handcuffed hand, bringing Miichan's hand up too.   
  
"Sure, whatever. Just release me, psycho." I said, flatly. Crazy Psycho let out a squeal of delight and hugged me tight, thanking me over and over again. I narrowed my eyes as I let her hug me. Crazy Psycho sounds like I just saved her life or something. Psh. Crazy Psycho. Go figure. I then glanced at Betty and found her eyes still downcast, but this time...she was wearing a small smile.   
  
Bunch of crazies. Looks like Midget Professor would get another installment of my short story in my next paper.  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
"Okay! So what movie should we play first?" Miichan asked as she looked at us over her shoulder. She's leaning at her lap top that's placed on a chair while Betty and I are seated on the floor, waiting. I gave her a shrug as an answer while Betty looks at the various DVDs they rented.   
  
"Uhm...m-maybe you should pick, Minegishi-san." Betty offered. Crazy Psycho crawled next to Betty and began holding up various of DVDs they rented, reading the titles out loud.   
  
"Let's see...we've got...Gone with the Wind...Singing in the Rain...Breakfast at Tiffany's...which by the way, I don't know why but the girl kinda reminds me of you, despite your hair being in a cat in a fruit hat style..." Miichan trailed as she held up the box at me. I just narrowed my eyes and noticed how Betty glanced at me for a second then averted her eyes again to the floor, blushing slightly. That reminds me that I still haven't seen this whole cat in a fruit hat she keeps mentioning. Oh well, whatever.  
  
"Annie Hall...West Side Story...Grease..." She continues, making me frown. The hell? Did they raid the classical movies section or what? Those movies are like...old. Hmmm. I'm guessing this is Betty's choices then. How...old. Such a sheltered child.   
  
"My Fair Lady...and oohhh!" Miichan held up a DVD looking like an excited child showing her mother what she wants for Christmas. Unfortunately, she's showing it to me and upon reading it, I let out a loud, "NO!"  
  
"B-But it's one of my favorite movies of all-"  
  
"I don't care! No!" I said firmly, crossing my arms to my chest. I held my glare at her as she pouts. No way in hell will I ever watch that movie with her ever again. She like...cries herself to sleep every damn time after watching that. There are times when she'd cling to me too while she cries. So no. Never again. Plus she saw that a hundred times already. The title? A Damn Walk to Effing Remember. Okay so the word 'damn' and 'effing' isn't really in the title so...yeah, whatever. Still no.  
  
Crazy Psycho let out a sad sigh as she puts down the blasted DVD that obviously she picked. She then held out the last DVD with a shrug.  
  
"Then let's go with Haruna-chan's favorite then, The Sound of Music." She smiled at Betty who looked up a bit surprised at Miichan's selection. Betty's favorite huh?  
  
"I'm curious. Have you seen or heard about it?" I asked Miichan, my eyebrow raised. She shrugged then looked at the DVD again.  
  
"No. But the girl seems to be having fun in the picture, twirling around so..."  
  
I shook my head at that, the corner of my lips tugging up. This is really not Crazy Psycho's type of movie. She doesn't like movies that are musicals and well The Sound of Music is so...interesting. Definitely interesting.   
  
With that, she placed the DVD inside her laptop and played it. She then stood up, closed the lights then crawled back towards us, sitting in between Betty and me, grabbing some chips as we watched in silence. I leaned at the side of the bed that's on my side, resting my arm on the surface of the bed. After 30 minutes of watching in that position, I propped my arm up, resting the side of my face against my fist. Another 30 minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate. As I retain my bored position, my free hand fished for my phone inside my pocket and pulled it out. I frowned when I opened it, seeing Crazy Psycho's name. I glanced at her and found her eyes glued at the small screen. The hell? Did she lose her phone or something? Shrugging that thought, I opened the message and read it.  
  
 _"This movie sucks."_  
  
I raised my eyebrow and glanced back at Miichan. It was then I noticed her holding her phone by her lap. I knew she wouldn't like the movie. Hell I didn't like it either. With a sigh, I replied back.  
  
 _"Not my fault. Deal with it."_ With that, I closed my phone and placed it on the bed. Moments later, it vibrate again. We're not seriously going to converse like this are we? Despite the childishness of the situation, I still opened my phone and read it.  
  
 _"It's seriously seriously sucky. We have to make it stop. Quick! Think of something before I go crazy!"_  
  
I typed back.   
  
_"You are already crazy."_  
  
 _"Not helping! Maybe I should distract her or something...like kissing her! Yeah, then you go and remove the DVD and break it to pieces. I think that'll work."_  
  
I narrowed my eyes at that and glanced at her. She glanced back and shrugged. I typed back.  
  
 _"Seriously seriously crazy."_  
  
 _"Mmmmaaarrriikkooo! You're not helping!"_  
  
I rolled my eyes at that. I actually heard that whine of hers despite it being a text message. Huh. Weird. But then, as if someone was reading our senseless chat, the door suddenly opened and in stepped Fang. The three of us turned to her as she clicked the lights open.  
  
"What's going on here?" She asked in her husky voice as she closed the door. She took a step forward and crossed her arms to her chest, looking at the three of us with her eyebrow raised. Miichan crawled towards her and hugged her short legs in delight. I narrowed my eyes at that. Seriously seriously crazy.  
  
"Fang! Oh Fang! I missed you." She cried out.   
  
"Wh-what the?! Let go of me!" Fang growled as she tries to dislodge Miichan's hold. Looks futile really. She should just let Crazy Psycho hug her for awhile. Which she did since Miichan then begged Fang to join us in our fun fest movie night. Yes, that's sarcasm right there. Fang looked at Betty then at me for awhile, her eyes narrowed a bit. It made my eyebrow arched up as I caught her gaze. My head slightly tilted in confusion as I saw the corner of her lips twitch as she looks at me. She then averted her eyes away from mine, shook her head and let out a sigh.   
  
"I don't have anything to do anyway so...sure. I'll join the party." She said in a bored manner as she looked down at Miichan who's still hugging her legs. Miichan suddenly stood up and began jumping for joy, hugging the weirded out Fang who's pushing Crazy Psycho away from her. Watching the two of them makes me remember when it was me dealing that jumpy hug of Miichan's. Poor Fang. I feel for her. So Fang decided to join us but not before telling us that there's no way she's watching the messed up film we were watching. Yes, that is her exact, hurtful words to Bettys favorite movie. No wonder Miichan wanted her to join us. I glanced at Betty who's looking a bit embarrassed, her eyes downcast, darting around. You know, looking at her, I feel sorta bad. Maybe that's why I shrugged and let out, "Minus the whole singing thing, it's really not bad. Kinda like watching history channel...so it's interesting."  
  
Three pair of stunned looking eyes turned towards me. Miichan is doing that retarded Nemo thing again as her mouth began opening and closing without any words coming out. The other two just looked taken aback. I rolled my eyes at them then looked away. Great. They just had to make a big deal of me being nice to someone. Psh. I think I should make a mental note to not be nice again, ever.   
  
Thankfully, Miichan decided to intervene, changing the subject.  
  
"R-right. So what are we watching now?" Miichan stammered. I glanced at Fang as she snickered while looking at the bunch of DVDs on the floor. Why the hell is so amused today anyway? Looking further, I see Betty wearing a shy smile as she looks at the floor. No thank you then? Ugh. Manners. Where are thee?  
  
"Well I can't choose with these crappy movies you have." Fang said, frowning. She then turned to Betty adding, "Seriously, Holiness, you need to upgrade your taste in everything."  
  
So Fang calls Betty Holiness huh. Makes sense. I knew she was a bit like me.   
  
Fang then glanced at me, a smug smile across her lips as she says, "Well...not everything."  
  
I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what she means. I can't believe she's falling for that whole 'Betty has a crush on me' thing as well. Okay so scratch that she's a bit like me then. That's minus points for her for being stupid.   
  
She then held up Miichan's DVD, frowning slightly.  
  
"You know, I've seen this before. And well...this is weird but...it feels like this is you." Fang said as she turned to Betty. Miichan and I turned to look at Betty as well who looked confused. You know, as fucked up as that movie is because of Miichan crying every damn time, Fang here has a point. The heroine there is like Betty. Religious, goody-goody, innocent, like a self proclaimed nun. But if you think about it, the girl there is sick and in the end, she...  
  
"You don't have Leukemia right?! Right?! You're not going to die right?!" Miichan cried as she held the surprised Betty by her shoulders and shook her. I tilted my head slightly as I too wait for Betty's answer.   
  
"Uh...n-no. I'm perfectly healthy...as far as I know." Betty said offering an awkward smile on Miichan who looked unconvinced. Hearing that is good enough for me, so I turned back to Fang.  
  
"Can you just pick a movie, please?" I sighed. She let out a smirk then stood up.  
  
"Well I do have one movie I bought a couple of days ago." With that, she headed towards her drawer, opened it and pulled out the said DVD, holding it up for us to see.   
  
"The Ring? Why would even buy--okay, stupid question that I don't want to know the answer to anymore." I said with my eyes narrowed. Why would she buy that? Easy. For Midget Professor cuddling services. Typical lovesick fool.   
  
"Yup. I'm guessing Holiness hasn't seen this before."  
  
I'm guess her Holiness hasn't seen anything beyond the year 1990's before. But let's not say that now.  
  
"That's a great movie! Classic!" Miichan beamed, nodding her head in approval. Somehow, seeing her like that made me remember the time when we did watched it. It scared her for days, always spending the night at our house, in my room to sleep. She'd be scared to see a TV closed because of that movie. Even seeing any closed gadgets scares her as she thinks Sadako has upgraded her tastes and is now going out of anything that has a screen on it. So imagine her going ballistic when Maachan went to my room with her closed Ipad just to ask me something. Yeah, she ran pretty fast out of my room that day, knocking Maachan to the floor. I've never seen her so frantic to get out before. Well except for times when she needs to get to the bathroom fast, but not the point really. Anyway, thankfully she's not stupid enough back then to scream at my Ipod nano when it's closed. She did let out a squeak the first time I tried to scare her with it. Hehe. Good times.  
  
"The Ring?" Betty tilted her head slightly. Hmmm. Miichan saw it already so I don't think she'll get affected by it again not like the first time. But Betty here hadn't seen it before. Should I be worried about it since she is my roommate and all?...Nah. I'm sure it won't be worse than Miichan.  
  
"We gonna watch or what?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at Fang who grinned.   
  
"Great. Let's watch it then."  
  
Hmm. Should I be worried about that grin of hers?  
  
...Nah.  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Move!" I growled at Miichan who looked at me incredulously, her face a bit close to mine.  
  
"There's no more room for me to move. I'm pressed up against the wall." She reasoned.   
  
"Then sleep on the floor."  
  
"I can't sleep on the floor! What if Sadako is right there waiting for me?" She cried frantically, making me to narrow my eyes. Yes, apparently, Miichan once again got scared of the freaking movie and decided to sleep with me.  
  
"Um...I c-can sleep on the floor if you want." Betty offered from behind me. And yes, with Betty as well as we joined our two beds together and is now having a forced girl's slumber party with me right in the middle. What about Fang? Well she left after the movie, saying she'd go over Midget Professor's apartment and say she's too scared to sleep alone what with Miichan wanting to spend the night with me. I think she planned this whole thing since the beginning. Of course with her gone, Crazy Psycho here pleaded for me not to leave her alone because blah blah blah Sadako's gonna eat her up and all that neediness crap. So, she came up with this fucked up situation. Two combined beds with three of us pressed at each other with me in the middle. Yeah, Miichan is pretty adamant on being on the left side of the combined bed. Why? I'm too tired to know why. I'm just going whatever now because I want to sleep.  
  
"No! Don't sacrifice yourself Haruna-chan. It's not worth it." She says as she leaned forward and pulled Betty's hand to her, making Betty to press against my back. I felt her body stiffened at the contact, making me feel a bit uncomfortable as I felt her breathing on my neck. With Miichan pulling Betty's arm towards her, it kinda feels like Betty here is spooning me what with her arm resting on my waist. So yeah...awkward position. Maybe I should shrug her, make her move cause she's too damn close for my liking.   
  
"Mi-Minegishi-san...uhm...c-could you...uh... I won't s-sleep on the floor...j-just let go of me..." She trailed softly, trying to pull her hand away from Crazy Psycho's hold, probably noticing the predicament we're in. I gritted my teeth, trying not to shiver as her breath tickles the back of my neck. My heart beating a mile a minute and...I suddenly felt hot, like all my blood suddenly moved up to my head. And well...I thank God the light's are off or else they'd see me blushing. Totally reasonable mind you.   
  
A moment later, Miichan finally let her hand go, making me to release the breath that I was holding as Betty moved away from me.   
  
"Okay just...stay there okay?" Miichan said, totally unaware of the most uncomfortable moment in my life. Funny how it involves spooning and Betty. Ugh.  
  
"You okay there Mariko? You look like you're sweating or something." Miichan asked as she looks at me, her eyebrow raised. I glared at her as I wipe the sweat on the side of my face.  
  
"It's hot in here being pressed together in one bed." I reasoned. A grin slowly forms on her face and she began to wiggle her eyebrows in a lewd suggestive manner. I narrowed my eyes as she says, "It sure is."  
  
Figures she'd turn what I said into something else. How typical.  
  
"Shut up and face the damn wall. I'm sick of seeing your face. Go on, turn." I said exasperatedly.  
  
"Will you spoon me?"  
  
"Just turn!" I growled. She grumbled out incoherent things as she turned to face the wall. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep. I honestly don't know how long I've been closing my eyes but what I do know is that I can't seem to get that sleep that I wanted. I let out a sigh and looked at Miichan's back. I can see her breathing deepened which could only mean that she has fallen asleep. Lucky Crazy Psycho. Grumbling, I decided to move, turning to the other side. My eyes widen slightly, surprised to see Betty's eyes still open, facing me. Moving to get comfortable without bumping the two, I faced Betty fully, locking her gaze on mine. She offered a small smile that I didn't return back. Instead, I asked in a soft tone the obvious, "Can't sleep?"  
  
She shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Guess I'm not the only one then." I sighed softly. She just smiled at me, her hands resting on the side of her face, acting like a pillow. We were quiet for awhile, just staring at each other through the darkness. The smile on her face slowly disappears as she gave me her unwavering gaze. Voices of laughter from outside and Miichan's light snoring began to tone down as I focused on those brown orbs looking back at me. Looking at those brown eyes of hers, I wonder...  
  
...right now...at this moment...is she...psychoanalyzing me...?  
  
"Thank you for today. It was fun." She said softly, breaking the silence. A smile once again forms on her lips. I let out a sigh, the corner of my lips tugging slightly.  
  
"You should thank Miichan, not me. I was only dragged there you know."  
  
"I know...but you stayed." She let out, her voice cracking slightly as her soft voice quieted down to a whisper. "Despite the fact that...you were avoiding me, you still stayed...so thank you for that."   
  
My eyebrow furrowed slightly at that. Despite the smile she's wearing, I could still see clearly through her eyes how much I've hurt her. For three weeks I've shrugged her off, avoided her like a plague and ignored her like she's invisible and yet, she's here, thanking me for spending a fucked up night with her, watching a measly movie for a few hours in silence. With those thoughts, it's no wonder I let out, "You're weird."  
  
It surprised her, eyes widening at the soft words I uttered.  
  
"I'm...weird?" She asked, confused. I stared blankly at her for awhile, noticing how her eyebrows slowly furrowed slightly. I held her confused gaze until I told her honestly, "Your eyes are weird," surprising her yet again.  
  
"They...are?" She asked, hesitantly, looking a bit conscious as her eyes began to dart around, as if she's thinking.   
  
"Yeah. They are...but not like what you think." I replied. Hearing that, her weird eyes slowly made way to mine. With our eyes locked again, I continued, my voice a mere whisper.  
  
"It's like...you're searching inside me...looking for something...I don't know what. And...I hate it...because I don't know what you're looking for."  
  
She was silent at my admission, her lips agape, eyes wide in wonderment. I let out a tired sigh whispering, "What is it that you want from me?"  
  
She stares at me for awhile then slowly, a smile forms on her lips. With conviction, she whispered her request to me, surprising me. "I want to be your friend."   
  
I blinked back my surprise, totally taken aback by the soft request.  
  
"Friend? You...want to be my friend?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes. I want to be your friend." She repeated.  
  
A simple request...yet...confuses the hell out of me. I frowned slightly at her.  
  
"Why do you even need my acknowledgement? If you think of me as a friend, isn't that enough?"  
  
She shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Friendship goes both ways, like a two way street. If I only acknowledge you as a friend...then what will I be to you if you don't acknowledge me back?" She leaned closer, keeping her smile as she continues. "You're different Shinoda-san. You're completely closed off. It's like, I need your permission first to enter. And I would never enter if you don't permit me to."  
  
"So you think if I acknowledge you as a friend, I'd let you enter?"  
  
Her shoulder moved as if shrugging.  
  
"It's worth a try." She smiled. I still felt confused under her gaze. I mean her request is just...weird. It's so weird that I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, probably surprising her. I placed a hand over my face as I continue to laugh quietly.   
  
"Sorry, I just..." I trailed as I removed my hand over my face and smiled at her. She looked stunned as she stares at me and I knew why. This time, my walls were completely down. I was submitting myself to her eyes, letting her see whatever it is she wants to see. I knew she could see it as slowly a wide smile form on her lips, her eyes shining through the moonlight.  
  
I nodded my head and with a smile I whispered, "Yeah, sure. I'll be your friend...and you can be mine as well."  
  
She looked extremely happy at that. Despite the fact I didn't verbally apologized for treating her like shit, I think that what I said would suffice enough as an apology, don't you think? Yeah, I think the crazies would be so proud of me for this crap. I can see it now; Crazy Psycho, Snorlax and Megaphonic Creepy patting my back in the morning telling me I did good. Just thinking about it makes me want to roll my eyes right this moment. But wait, that reminds me...  
  
"Maybe we should try to get some sleep eh? I have a feeling it's morning now." I said, reminding her. Ugh. I'm sensing extreme grogginess later on. Great.   
  
"You're right. So...um...goodnight then." She whispered, offering a small smile. I nodded my head at that, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight, Haruna."  
  
I watch in confusion as her smile slowly disappears, her eyes widen and her mouth agape. It looked like she's in a daze at what I said. Uh...maybe I got her name wrong. But I was so sure it was Haruna since the crazies kept on reminding me about 'Haruna is sad' crap. So...was I really wrong?  
  
"Are you...okay?" I asked with a frown. It made her jump slightly, surprising her as well as me. Her eyes then began to avoid mine, looking anywhere...just anywhere as she stammered her reply.  
  
"I...I-I'm fine...uhm...yes...just fine. Uhm...g-g-ood night then."   
  
Without waiting for my reply, she turned away from me, letting me to stare confusedly at her back. The hell was that? Probably has a split personality or something. So there's Haruna side and Betty side to her. Yeah...maybe that's it. I let out a sigh then flinched when an arm suddenly wrapped around my waist from behind, pulling me slightly. I narrowed my eyes as Miichan nuzzled her face against my back mumbling, "60."  
  
Really now. How fucked up is that?


	8. Betty's weirdness level increases!

Do you know that there are two types of regret in this world?  
  
What are the types?  
  
Well, it's either you regret doing something or you regret something that you didn't do; Action or inaction regret. They say that you'd regret something you didn't do more than the ones you did. That's a famous quote by H. Jackson Brown, Jr. by the way. When I think about it, there isn't anything that I regret not doing. Or maybe I haven't really thought about it that much. Probably. Hmm...No wait. Scratch that. I do regret not having to kill Miichan when I had the chance...so yeah...maybe I do regret something I didn't do. Damn that's a major regret right there huh. Oh well, I could always murder her whenever you know. Anyway, aside from the murderous intent on Crazy Psycho, I can't think of anything yet that I regret not doing. Keyword: Yet. I'm still young so maybe there would be things that I'd regret not doing in the future. I mean, nobody knows right? Only the big guy up there that is Betty's bestfriend only knows, right? Right.  
  
What about regrets of something I did?  
  
I've got lots of regrets regarding that, which includes, Miichan, Crackhouse University and the other crazies obviously. That list isn't really shocking huh. I mean, I've been pretty much pointing out my dislike on those things so...yup, no surprise there. But the most recent thing that I regret may come as a shock and quite possibly bitchy to you. Yes, somehow, a part of me regrets acknowledging Betty as a friend. Yeah, yeah, bitchy, I know, but I have my reason for regretting that. C'mon, I wouldn't regret something like that without reason you know.  
  
What's the reason you ask?  
  
Well, she's been acting a lot weirder than before. Like 10x weirder than before. I was a total bitch to her right? Avoiding, ignoring, I was doing that to her. But then she told me how she just wanted to become my friend, get to know me better with my permission and well, it got me thinking; Why not let her? No harm in doing that. Plus I'm curious on why she'd want to get to know me better since, well, for once Crazy Psycho was right when she grilled me about the Betty issue. I'm not a closed book; I'm apathetic and everyone can see it. Well, apparently not everyone. I mean, Betty obviously can't, but yeah, it's okay. I'm willing to be her Psychology project or whatever. Though she picked up the wrong subject since she won't find anything on me. Crazy Psycho is a lot more interesting than me, really. Anyway, where was I again? Oh, right. Betty's weirdness increases. Yeah, well, we're friends now right? Right, but the thing is, right after we acknowledge each other as friends, she went all ninja on me. Yes, that's right, Haruna, which I think her name is, aka Betty, is now avoiding ME.  
  
For what reasons?  
  
Well I do have an assumption as to why she's avoiding me and well...God I hope it isn't true cause that's just NO. Anyway, I noticed a few things weirder about her. First, she can't look me in the eye anymore. Like yeah, totally avoiding mine, looking at the floor or even everywhere but mine as she speaks to me, which by the way is the second thing I noticed; the way she speaks to me. Back then she can speak normal sentences to me. I can sense her nervousness but still, she can form a complete sentence. Now, she stutters worse than Porky Pig whenever I ask her something. A simple 'yes' would normally take a second to say, with her, it takes 3 seconds to say it. No, I'm not exaggerating on this. Third thing I noticed is that she panics when I'm near her. One time, me and Crazy Psycho decided to join her and Megaphonic Creepy at lunch. I sat at the empty seat next to her and when our elbows touched, she literally jumped at the contact, surprising all of us. Know what she did as I looked at her? The fourth thing I noticed about her; she instantly turns into a tomato the moment I look at her. That goes for when I catch her glancing at me, which is always. Anyway, the last thing I noticed about her is probably the weirdest of them all; her nightly prayer time seems to lengthen. No, I'm not exaggerating again. One night before I took a shower, she was already kneeling and praying. I left her and well it takes me at least 30 minutes to shower at night. So I was surprised when I walked out of the bathroom all fresh and I still see her kneeling down, praying. Looking at her like that, it makes me wonder if she killed someone or whatever. I mean, 30 minutes of praying? Really? What the hell is she confessing anyway? Anyway, all in all, she's tense around me and would rather keep her distance from me. Fucked up right? Oh God, yes it is and well...these are not good signs for me because...it looks like my new found friend is having non-friendly feelings towards me. And by non-friendly feelings, I mean the Miichan whacked up percentage type of feelings that she's been telling me about.  
  
I think that's an enough reason for me to regret befriending her, don't you think? I mean, someone having a crush on me wouldn't be good.  
  
Not for me, but for her.  
  
"Onee-chan!" Maachan squealed as she ran towards me, leaving mom and dad behind. A breath escapes my lips from the impact as Maachan hugged me tight by my waist. Geez. Overly Attached Little Sister.  
  
"Hey." I said, smiling awkwardly as I pat her head. She looked up at me and gave me a beaming smile still keeping the tight hold on my wait.  
  
"I missed you Onee-chan!"  
  
"Yeah, I think I get that." I sighed, smiling slightly as I continue to pat her head. Crazy Psycho, who's beside me, began fanning herself with the Crackhouse University Family Day flyer, mumbling out, "Is it just me or did it suddenly felt hot in here?" as she looks at the sky. She then turned to Maachan.  
  
"Oh right. It's probably because the daughter of Satan is only a few feet away from me destroying the Ozone layer that's why it feels hotter than before." She said, narrowing her eyes dangerously at Maachan who glared at her. I could only narrow my eyes at the ridiculousness of them giving each other death glares. And what the hell does Satan's daughter have anything to do with the wreckage of the Ozone Layer? Anyway, the only time did their glaring death match stopped was when Maachan stomped on Miichan's feet, hard. Crazy Psycho let out a groan of pain, jumping with one foot. Maachan immediately hid behind me as Miichan turned to her, fuming.  
  
"Get back here and fight like a man!" Crazy Psycho growled while Overly Attached Little Sister just stuck out her tongue. Childish senseless war. Go figure.  
  
"Miichan~! Mari-chan~!" I cringe at my father's nickname to me. Slowly turning, I found him smiling, waving his hand as he and mom approaches us.  
  
"I missed you so much. How's my little angel?" He asked as he hugged me, his hands wrapped tightly around my waist. I could only scowl at the nickname as I'm being hugged. Apparently my dad has a thing for nicknames. Not just any nicknames though. No, his nicknames are often coated with sugary sweetness that is just...cringe worthy. Hmm. Thinking about it, my parents does have this cringe worthy moments in them huh. Hopefully that's not hereditary. I mean, I don't think I'm infested with the cringe-worthy-disease so...yeah. It must be something else.  
  
After my dad hugged me, then came my mom, mumbling out how she too missed me. Seriously, I'm too old for the hug fest. I glanced at my dad and found him sharing a high five with Crazy Psycho. Why can't I have that instead?  
  
"So? How's College life treating you, my Cherub?" My dad asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder, pulling me to him. My dad is a bit taller than me so he can easily do that. I just narrowed my eyes as he continues.  
  
"I heard from your mom how you found yourself a nice lady. Way to go, Super Stud!" He said as he lightly punched my arm. Yes, like my mom, my dad is pretty delusional as well with me being gay, which I'm not mind you. But, unlike my mom, I have a feeling my dad really knows that I'm not gay. I don't know, it just feels like he's just joining in because he wants to turn me gay or something. I think he's the kind of father that doesn't want boys around his daughters. Well it's either that or he's yearning for a son since all of us are girls. Yeah, it could be that too since he did call me Super Stud. It feels like that's a username rather than a nickname though.  
  
"Where is Princess Onee-chan?" Maachan asks as she tugs on my shirt. I could only sigh as the Shinoda's look at me with eagerness as they wait for my answer. Geeez, do they love Betty that much?  
  
"I don't know. She's probably at the Athletic field now for the opening ceremonies or something." I shrugged. I really don't know where Betty is really. She always wakes up earlier than a normal person so it really isn't surprising to find myself alone when I woke up this morning.  
  
"Great! I'd like to meet her. Let's go then." My dad said as he wrapped his arm around Miichan as well who beamed a smile at my dad. We walked like that towards the open grounds. My dad in between me and Miichan while my mom holds Maachan's hand as they walk behind us. What a happy family we look like. Ugh. The Athletic field of Crackhouse University was packed with students with their family. We looked around for seats and it was then I realized something.  
  
"Crap, I think I forgot my phone and my wallet back at the dorm." I mumbled as I pat my pockets, looking for the said items.  
  
"I can lend you some money." Crazy Psycho offered with a shrug. Money isn't really what concerns me here. It was the thought that my phone and my wallet might not be in the dorm like I said. It's best to check if I really left in the dorms. With that thought, I ignored Crazy Psycho's offer and told my loving family that I'm just going to the dorms for a bit to get those items. I ordered Miichan to take care of them for me which she happily replied with a salute. Crazy Psycho, go figure. I just rolled my eyes at that and began making my way towards the dorms. I saw Midget Professor talking to a couple of people on the way, looking a bit awkward as she scratches the back of her head. They're probably thinking she's a high schooler and suddenly got lost inside the University. It could happen, you know. She doesn't really look like her age. I also passed by Megaphonic Creepy on the way too with her family. She just waved back at me and gave me a beaming smile as they head towards the field. I offered her a hesitant nod and a tight smile, which made her chuckle. She's probably laughing at how awkward I looked. Hey, it is pretty awkward you know. I'm not used to the whole friendliness thing so...yeah...awkward. But I think finding Betty inside our dorm room with an old guy who was wearing a gray suit, a hat and has a cane that supports his probably bad foot tops that of Creepy's awkward friendly moment. I blinked back my surprise as I stared at them by the door. Betty looked surprised upon seeing me, but the old man...nope. He just looks at me sternly making feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.  
  
"Sh-Shinoda-san." Betty let out, blinking a couple of times underneath her glasses. I hesitantly stepped inside the room, scratching the back of my neck.  
  
"Uh, sorry. Did I...interrupt something?" It feels like I should've knocked but...it's my dorm room too you know. Why would I knock at my own dorm room?  
  
"Um, n-no y-you didn't." Betty said as she took a step towards me. She glanced at the old man -who still had that look that's making me nervous- then she turned back at me. I can see that I'm not the only one who's feeling a bit nervous here since I could definitely see in her eyes how nervous she is. Both of us almost jumped when the old man cleared his throat and turned his stern gaze at Betty.  
  
"Are you not going to introduce us?" He asked with his raspy voice. Betty looked alarmed at that and began glancing at me then back at the old man. Geeez, Betty. Get a grip. You're losing it more than usual.  
  
"O-oh. Um...Grandfather, this is Shinoda Mariko, my roommate. Shinoda-san, this is my grandfather, Kojima Hisashi." Betty said, smiling awkwardly at the two of us. Grandfather eh? Makes sense.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I said, offering Betty's grandfather a bow of respect. I honestly didn't know if he bowed back since the moment I stood up straight again, he's still giving me a stern gaze. Meh, who cares. His back is a little hunched because of old age so it's okay if he doesn't bow back. I glanced at Betty and found her giving a small smile at me, probably thankful at how polite I am right now. That's rather insulting. Hey, I can do polite too you know!  
  
"Right." Her grandfather said. I turned back to him and well, despite my efforts at being polite, he didn't look happy at all, not one bit. I gulped down my nervousness as his stern gaze began to move down, looking at me from head to toe. My eyebrow twitched when his gaze suddenly rests at my eyes, his unimpressionable eyes bores my nervous ones. He gazed at me for awhile until he looked back at Betty, saying, "Shall we get to the opening ceremony then?"  
  
I wanted to frown at that but decided not to, keeping my face stoic as possible. I clenched my jaw tight as I gaze at him. It just felt...rude you know. He just sized me up then acted like I'm invisible or something. The hell is that right? But then again, I had encounter rude guys like him so...meh. What else is new?  
  
"Okay. I just...uhm...c-can I please have a few seconds alone with Shinoda-san? I-I'd like to say something to her first." Betty said calmly as she turns to her Grandfather who let out a sigh, nodding his head.  
  
"If you must."  
  
Betty nodded her head at that. Her Grandfather then passed by me without a single glance, heading towards the door; the sound of his cane hitting the wooden floor echoing inside the room. Once he was outside and the door was closed, I finally frowned as I stare at the floor.  
  
"I'm...s-sorry about that. He can be a bit-"  
  
"Rude?" I finished for her as I glanced at her. She gave me an apologetic smile which made me sigh as I sat down at my bed.  
  
"You don't have to apologize for him. Just...whatever." I said as I waved my hand nonchalantly, my eyes to the side, looking at the window.  
  
"Still, I'm sorry." She said softly. I turned to her and found her looking remorseful as she gazed at the floor. Looking at her like this, I realized that I'm conversing normally to Betty again. The corner of lips tugged up slightly as I replied reassuringly, "It's okay, really," to her. Slowly, her eyes made its way to mine and for a couple of seconds, she stared back at me, holding my gaze to hers. Yeah, we stared at each other for a few seconds, until she realized that she is staring at ME. Only then did her eyes widen with realization and she quickly looked away, blushing. I narrowed my eyes at that and pursed my lips tight imagining Crazy Psycho saying, '65' inside my head. Crazy Psycho would be so proud of me since I'm doing the counting myself.  
  
"I-I-I...um...sh-should probably go now." She stuttered, her eyes towards the door. See? 'I' is just one letter and it took her three tries to say it. Seriously, how fucked up is that right?  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, you should. Don't want Grandpa to go ballistic now, you know."  
  
She smiled at that, glancing at me, still blushing. With a nod and saying that she'll see me later without looking at me, she walked out of the room, leaving me alone to flop at my bed, sighing.  
  
"Ballistic Grandpa huh. Nope, we can't have that."  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
"Onee-chan!" Maachan waved at me as I made my way towards them. My overly attached sibling stood up from her seat and patted it, obviously telling me to sit there so she could sit on my lap. Seriously overly attached sister.  
  
"What took you so long?" Crazy Psycho asked as I sat next to her while Maachan sits on my lap. I wrapped my arms around my little sister's waist as I rolled my eyes at Crazy Psycho.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, MOM." I replied. My real mom, who heard what I said, leaned forward from where she's sitting to look at me, a frown across her face.  
  
"What baby? Why are you sorry for? Oh, and what took you so long?" She asks. I could only face palm myself as Crazy Psycho began laughing. Great. I'm surrounded by crazies today. And yes, I do consider my family as crazies too. I mean, how could I not?  
  
"...we have a surprise special speaker today that is well known in the business world here in Japan. He is considered as one of the richest man in Japan." Upon hearing that, we turned our attention to the speaker up the stage. It couldn't possibly be...?  
  
"Please give a round of applause to the owner of the Maruyama Group Inc., Maruyama Akihiro!" The speaker lamely said. That guy seriously sounded like he's in a circus or something. Lame ass introduction. Totally lame. But that's the least of our problem, isn't it? I let out a sigh while I shook my head, the crowd giving the familiar middle aged man wearing a business suit an applause. I glance at Miichan as the rich dad began to give his speech confidently.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Sometimes I just wish that they'd just...give me a heads up you know, that they're coming." Crazy Psycho let out a sigh as she stares blankly at the speaker, her dad. Yes, that's right, one of the richest man in Japan is apparently Crazy Psycho's father. That mall we went a couple of weeks ago? The Maruyama Group Inc. owns that. Hell they own half of the malls here in Tokyo. Not to mention they have other establishments all around Japan. Yup, Crazy Psycho here, is stinking filthy rich.  
  
Why is she Minegishi Minami and not Maruyama Minami?  
  
It's because the real princess here wanted to live a normal life, thus taking her diseased mom's maiden name and began her 'normal' living away from their luxurious house to live alone in a still luxurious apartment. Trust me, her apartment is still pretty luxurious. I've been there a couple of times and it's as big as our house. So much for 'normal' huh. But despite it being a lavish apartment, for her, it didn't feel as homey as our house is, that's why she spends most of her time at our house. And by most I mean ALWAYS. Hell she might as well sell her apartment and live at our house what with her going there all the time.  
  
Do my parents know about Crazy Psycho's real identity?  
  
Yeah, they know. They're pretty cool about it and didn't treat Miichan differently which Crazy Psycho was tearfully thankful for. I think that was the beginning of her budding crush towards my mom. Ugh. Anyway, only a few people know about this secret of hers as she really didn't like the kind of attention coming from other people if they knew about her. Plus, she really is adamant in living a normal life, for now. Her father didn't like this decision of hers since she is most likely to inherit their business being the oldest child and all, but...like I said, Crazy Psycho is pretty adamant about it and when she's like that, there's no stopping her. No one can stop a Crazy Psycho. Well that and she kinda promised her rich dad that she'd go back to their castle and play princess again after college so...yeah. This is the real Minegishi Minami; My Crazy, Psycho, stinking and filthy rich bestfriend.  
  
Was it shocking for me?  
  
I really can't remember if I was shocked when I found out about it. Like I said in the beginning; I really have no idea when and how I befriended her. No recollection at all. Thinking back, I'd probably just shrugged at her when she told me about it. Yeah, I most probably did, given how I am. I don't really care if she's rich or not. I do care if she's crazy or not though, obviously.  
  
See? Told you her life is a lot more interesting than mine.   
  
"I don't think your dad is the type to give 'a heads up.'" I sighed as I looked at rich dad. It was then I noticed someone by the corner of the stage, watching. A familiar blue streak haired guy wearing a suit.  
  
"Oh joy, the little suck-up is here as well." I said in my monotonous voice as I narrowed my eyes. Figures that guy would be here as well. Wherever rich dad is, the suck-up-fatheaded-egotistical son would follow. Psh. I call him Suck-up by the way.  
  
"Kuu? What else is new right?" Miichan said with a shrug. These two siblings obviously don't like each other. I can't blame Miichan since the guy is a serious suck-up. Plus he keeps on belittling Crazy Psycho here telling her that she's not qualified to inherit their business...which is right since it is Crazy Psycho and all but...I don't really like the guy so despite obliterating their family business, Miichan's got my vote as future CEO.  
  
"Kuu-kun is nice to me." Maachan pointed out as she turned to me. Miichan leaned towards her and whispered, "That's because Kuu-kun over there, wants to get into your sister's pants."  
  
Despite the truth there, I can't help but narrow my eyes.  
  
"He...likes Onee-chan?" Maachan tilted her head slightly while the Crazy Psycho gave her a nod.  
  
"Uhuh. He likes her so much he wants to rip your sister's pants off and ra-"  
  
"Okay, that's enough! She's only 9 years old for pete's sake!" I growled as I covered Maachan's ears. I glared at Miichan who leaned away, shrugging.  
  
"She's going to learn sex ed anyway in the future. How'd you know she's not watching porn in her computer or Ipad?"  
  
"She's not like you."  
  
"Touché." She grumbled as she looked back at her father who looked like was ending his speech. She let out a sigh as she watch her dad made way down the stage, joining his little brother. Sadness creeps in across her face as she watches the father and son smiled at each other while talking.  
  
"You know, sometimes, I really wish that Kuu is the oldest." She sighs then glanced at me as she continues.  
  
"That way, in the future, I wouldn't be the one to set our family into bankruptcy." She grinned.  
  
"Ditto." I nodded. Their family is doomed with both of them in charge and Crazy Psycho here is going to be a bum for life. Oh right, a **GREAT** bum for life. Can't forget those bold and capital letters there.  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
"And over there is the Science and Art Museum." The student tour guide said as she motioned at the said building. After the whole opening ceremonies, my parents decided to join the touring of the campus rather than watch some cracked up event at the Athletic field. I don't really feel like watching too, so I decided to just join the campus tour. Plus I hadn't really join the campus tour back then when I first arrived here at Crackhouse University so...yeah...go campus tour. I'm all deadpan right there just so you know.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you guys." Snorlax said as she jogged up to us. I noticed her lack of family bonding that I asked, "Where's the fam?"  
  
"Oh, they couldn't make it. Too busy to leave the restaurant." She shrugged as she walked beside Crazy Psycho. I frowned at what she said.  
  
"You have a family restaurant?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow, saying, "Yes, I told you that didn't I?"  
  
Okay so, it's either she didn't tell me that or I just wasn't listening since I'm really not that interested...so...hmmm. I'm guessing on the latter. Might as well lie on it though.  
  
"Oh. Right. I guess I forgot." I shrugged nonchalantly. Crazy Psycho narrowed her eyes at me, a tight smile across her lips as she obviously know what I meant. I rolled my eyes at that and looked away. As far as I know, Betty is the only new acknowledged friend for me so...yeah. I'm still not feeling Snorlax and Megaphonic Creepy as friends yet. Keyword: Yet. Who knows, maybe in the future I'd get to be whacked up as these guys and we'd all be friends, being happy on crack every damn day. Messed up I know, but really, who knows right?  
  
"Onee-chan, I still can't see Princess Onee-chan." Maachan pouted as she walks towards us, leaving my parents up ahead with the crowd. Maachan really has taken a liking to Betty huh? I wonder what the hell did my little sister see in her.  
  
"She probably realized how Satanic you are and is now hell bent on avoiding you." Crazy Psycho said flatly. Maachen looked miffed at that and walked towards her, looking like she'd do something again. Thankfully, I grabbed her before she gets the chance to make Crazy Psycho bleed. I'm really getting tired of the whole childish senseless war, really.  
  
"Maachan, calm down." I said as I hold her. She began to struggle, trying to kick Crazy Psycho as the latter taunts her by sticking out her tongue. Maachan looks fuming mad now, her face a bit red as she glares at the taunting Crazy Psycho who is now doing a retarded dance just to spite her. Seriously not helping. Snorlax isn't helping either as she's just standing there watching Miichan, amused. Seriously seriously not helping.  
  
"She was the one who told mom about you being gay!" Maachan suddenly blurted out, pointing at Miichan who immediately stopped dancing, stunned. Somehow I was a bit thankful that we were a bit far from the ongoing tour or everyone might've heard what my sister just blurted out. But...that's the least of my problems, isn't it?  
  
I narrowed my eyes at Maachan as I asked, "What?"  
  
"She told mom you're gay a few years ago. I heard it! I was there!" She confirmed.  
  
"Busted." Snorlax smirked. I let out a sigh, released Maachan from my hold then turned fully towards Miichan who looked scared. Yeah, you should be.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do." I said calmly as I crossed my arms to my chest.  
  
"Uh...I...I was mad at you at that time and well...I may have told your mom about you being a bit...gay..." She said nervously, hiding behind Snorlax who seems to be enjoying the show.  
  
"She said that if you deny that you're gay, mom shouldn't believe you because you're still confused and it's hard for you to admit it to anyone since you don't consider it normal." Maachan continued. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at Miichan who glared at my little sister yelling, "Tattletale!"  
  
"Bitch!" My sister retorted back. I just rolled my eyes and began massaging my temples at the exchange. Really now.  
  
"Maachan, language please. You're too young to say 'bitch' or any other curse words. Try again after a few years, okay?" I sighed at my little sister who pouted, looking at the ground. I then turned to Crazy Psycho who was still glaring at my sister.  
  
"And you." I point at Crazy Psycho who turned to look at me, frowning. "You need to upgrade your vocabulary. Like seriously, 'tattletale?' What are you, 6?"  
  
"I was trying to be considerate of your little sister. She is only 9 and all." She said giving me a look of annoyance. I rolled my eyes at her excuse. Yeah right, you Crazy Psycho.  
  
"Hey, look! It's Princess Onee-chan!" Maachan pointed behind us, excitement evident in her voice. The three of us turned to where Maachan is pointing and saw Betty heading our way, alone. I let out a sigh of relief at that. No Grandpa, no awkwardness. Maachan quickly ran towards Betty giving her a hug. Betty looked surprised for a moment then smiled warmly at my sister, caressing her head.  
  
"Looks like your little sister has given Haruna her blessing. Nice. When's the wedding?" Snorlax asked as she nudged on my elbow, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"In the next millennium. Oh and you're not invited. Amazons are strictly forbidden. Your pet dumbo or king kong might disrupt the ceremony." I deadpan. She rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"I don't get the Amazon jokes. I mean, Sayaka doesn't look like a website, really." Crazy Psycho said with a shrug. Snorlax and I were quiet for awhile until she turned to me, scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"You know, I haven't thought of that."  
  
"No one would've. Apparently, we have a genius on our side." I sighed as I shake my head. Seriously Crazy Psycho. The Maruyama Group Inc. is definitely ruined to bankruptcy with this Psycho in charge. God help all those malls.  
  
"Um...h-hi guys." Betty said as she waves at us, walking together towards us with Maachan who's holding her hand, smiling brightly. Snorlax and Crazy Psycho greeted her with a smile while I just acknowledged her with a stoic nod. Once near, Maachan grabbed my hand and began tugging Betty and me to walk, heading to where the campus tour is. The three of us walked like that, with Snorlax on my side and Crazy Psycho on Betty's side. I glanced at Betty and found her talking to Miichan. Looking at her, it makes me wonder if she knows about Crazy Psycho. I mean, it seems that Miichan really trusts her and all. She must've felt me staring as she glanced at me for a second then quickly looked at the ground, blushing.  
  
"Plus one." Snorlax suddenly said to me, giving me a knowing smile. I'm thinking it's the percentage crap she's referring to. Plus one eh? That makes 66. Huh. Only 34 more. Should I be worried? That train of thought suddenly disappeared when my little sister released her hold on our hands, ran ahead then turned to us, saying, "I'll go on ahead and tell Papa I found Princess Onee-chan."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, she ran to where the campus tour is. Frowning, I yelled to her, "Be careful!" which she replied with a wave. Tch. Such a kid. And ugh, Dad is going to meet Betty. Oh joy.  
  
"So uh, where's your Grandfather?" I asked Betty as I turned to look at her as we continue walking. My gaze obviously makes her nervous but still she replied, "H-He decided to leave just awhile ago. He's in T-Tokyo to visit his sick friend and just decided to visit me on the way," with her eyes still downcast.  
  
"Oh, so are your parents coming later on then?" I asked, curious. Crazy Psycho leaned forward to give me a threatening look and Snorlax suddenly punched my arm. I turned to her, looking at her incredulously despite the shocked look she's giving me. What??? And that hurts damn it!  
  
"M-my parents died in a plane crash while I was young." Betty said softly. I turned to her, my eyes widening slightly. She gave a sad smile as she looks at the ground saying, "My Grandfather was the one who took care of me since then."  
  
Shit. Now I feel bad for asking despite my arm aching. I'm thinking that's going to leave a bruise, but I think I deserved that, really.  
  
"Oh...uh...Sorry if I brought it up," was my lame ass apology as I scratched my cheek, glancing at her. She shook her head and turned to me, wearing a soft smile.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't know." She reassured me. Despite the death glares that I was receiving from Crazy Psycho and Snorlax, I stared at Betty, ignoring the others, knowing that she's right.  
  
I don't know anything about her.  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
After that whole touring, we had our family lunch together with Snorlax, Crazy Psycho and Goody-Goody Betty. Yeah, I was surrounded by crazies during lunch. My dad and mom were gushing non-stop on Betty, trying to get to know her and stuff. I wasn't really paying attention to their delusions. They completely lost me as soon as my dad opened his arms and welcomed Snorlax and of course, Betty to our loving family. Ugh. Seriously crazies everywhere. Anyway, the family day was cut short after we ate our lunch. Apparently my family was also planning to visit 'someone.' Thankfully Miichan wasn't there when they told me that since she'd probably beg me to visit that 'someone' as well. And well...no, I'm still not ready to visit her. Hell, I'm not even ready to hear or say her name yet. I just...too much disappointment right there. I'd rather not think about it. They looked sadden at that but completely understood me. With a bunch of family hugs, kisses and a bit of crying from Overly attached sister, they finally drove off, leaving me with Snorlax and Betty to stare at our family car with Maachan waving sadly at us. Somehow I'm glad they didn't ask who it is that my family is going to visit because I know they heard it despite them being a couple of feet away from us. I turned to them, smiling slightly, silently thanking them. They smiled back, completely understanding my silent thanks. Well, at least Snorlax was smiling back at me. Betty was just looking at the ground again, blushing. I narrowed my eyes at that. Seriously, Betty really needs to stop with the whole crushing thing. Anyway, that aside, we decided to head back to our dorms for the time being as Snorlax began pondering on what we should do next. Halfway through the dorms, I suddenly stopped when I saw a familiar looking guy heading our way, carrying a beaming Crazy Psycho on his back who looked like a...uh...crazy psycho enjoying the ride.   
  
Oh God. First my parents and now...this guy?! That's it, God officially hates me.  
  
"Hey! Mariko!" He waved, beaming at me as they walked.  
  
"Know him?" Snorlax asked beside me. I let out a sigh as I massaged my temples.  
  
"If I said no, would he disappear?"  
  
"I'm thinking, no."  
  
Figures. I glanced at Betty and found her staring at the two, confusion across her face. Or maybe that's shock since it is pretty rare to see Crazy Psycho playing horsy with a guy inside the campus. Hmmm. Yes, it could be that.  
  
"Told ya I'd come and visit. Missed me?" He asked with a teasing smile as he stood tall in front of me, carrying a ecstatic Miichan behind his back, waving her hand at us. This guy in front of me? I call him the Smiling-Flirty-Pretty Boy-Buffoon or Smiles. Not a bad nickname right? Yeah well, I can't really think of anything negative about him besides being a bit similar to Crazy Psycho. Yes, only a bit since he does have his crazy psycho moments but it wasn't that worse like the moments of the original and reigning queen, Crazy Psycho. I decided not to call him Clone of Crazy Psycho and went with Smiles since...he always smiles. Like a buffoon smiling, showing his perfect white teeth and his gentle twinkling eyes that is said to make every girl swoon in cringe worthy delight. Back in middle school and high school, he's the popular guy that every girl wants. The typical jock you see in the movies. Handsome, tall, blah blah and all that crap that makes foolish girl swoon and barf rainbows. Yeah, he's got it all. The perfect being and is now the lead vocalist of a new debuted band that I forgot the name of. I think it was sort of a sound effect type of name. Meh? Bleh? Can't remember but is was kinda like that.  
  
Oh, his real name?  
  
Saito Kazuhiko.  
  
"You look...a bit buffed or is that all air?" I raised my eyebrow as I crossed my arms to my chest. He let out a chuckle, flexing his arms.  
  
"You noticed huh. I've been working out. You like?"  
  
"Hey, you should all jump in! I'm sure he can handle it now." Miichan suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. Smiles, turned his head to look at her, offering an awkward smile at his twin.  
  
"No I can't. I'm not THAT buff." He then turned back to me saying, "Even though I can see Mariko here lost what's left of her meat again, no...I don't think I can carry all four of you."  
  
"Cute. Real cute." I deadpan.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled, giving me a wink that has an invisible flying heart on it. Ugh. Smiling-Flirty-Pretty Boy-Buffoon. Go figure. He slowly crouched down to let Crazy Psycho down then turned to look at me and my other two companions, looking like I should introduce them or whatever. Luckily for me Crazy Psycho decided to do the introduction as she gave me a knowing look. Yeah so, I don't know Snorlax's real name so...she's better off introducing them than me.  
  
"Guys this is Saito Kazuhiko, a good friend of ours. Kazu, this is Akimoto Sayaka and Kojima Haruna, our college friends." Miichan said, smiling. The three bowed at each other, smiling. Well, Smiles and Snorlax seems to be giving genuine smiles but Betty? It looks like she's forcing herself to smile at the Buffoon.  
  
How'd I know?  
  
Because obviously, her smile doesn't reach her eyes.  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
"Wow, so you're a lead vocalist of a band, Saito-san?" Snorlax asked, eyes widening in shock. Smiles gave her an awkward smile as he scratch the back of his messy brown hair.  
  
"Yeah. We just debuted a few months ago."  
  
"What was the name of your band?"  
  
"A-C-K with an exclamation point. ACK!" Smiles grinned. Snorlax looks impressed at the icky name. Told you it was like a sound effect or something.  
  
"How creative." I mumbled as I took a sip of my coffee. The five of us are at a cafe relieving past and present memories. Oh joy.  
  
"That's so cool! I've never met anyone that's a member of a band." Snorlax gushed like a soon to be swooning girl getting ready to barf rainbows at the table. Seriously Snorlax, get a hold of yourself. You're losing major points.  
  
"Ever met a supposed member of a band? Cause these two were supposed to be members as well." Smiles pointed at me and Miichan. Snorlax widen her eyes at us, surprised. Even Betty, who was, as always quiet with her head downcast, turned to look at us as well.  
  
"You two were?!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at that. She sounds like Megaphonic Creepy's soul fused with hers. Seriously losing major points here.  
  
"Yup, Mariko over there is one kick ass guitarist while Miichan is one killer drummer." He said, beaming with pride as he looked at us. Miichan gave a sad smile, looking at the table as Smiles continues.  
  
"They were supposed to be with me in the band, but for unknown reasons, they backed out." Smiles explained as he shrugged, disappointment evident in his voice. Seeing that brought me back to the time when I explained to him why I wanted out. And well, despite how he told me he understands, at that time, I don't think he believed me. He still doesn't, obviously. I did give him a lame ass excuse so...that's to be expected. I honestly don't care if he doesn't believe me. All I care about is him respecting my decision. And he did, which I'm forever grateful for.  
  
"I don't like being in the spotlight." I said as I glanced at the muscled Buffoon beside me, the corner of my lips twitching as I try not to smile as I gave out my lame ass excuse from back then.  
  
"You weren't saying that when we played a gig back in high school." He replied, looking at me as he placed his chin in his hand.  
  
"That was just one gig. Plus, people change."  
  
"So you say, yet...nah, still don't get it." He shook his head, his eyes has that familiar twinkle in them and I knew instantly that he was enjoying this. I narrowed my eyes at him, keeping my face stoic.  
  
"I hate you." I deadpan.  
  
"I hate you too." He grinned. We stared at each other for awhile. My narrowed eyes versus his smiling ones. God, this is so like high school. I can feel the nostalgia as I continue to stare at his handsome features. I did miss him...but...only a bit though.  
  
"I don't know why but I'm sensing a different kind of tension from the two of you." Snorlax said as she raised her eyebrow. Crazy Psycho slammed her drink hard at the table surprising us as she pointed at Smiles and me.  
  
"See what I have to put up back then? They're always like that! Flirting in front of me!"  
  
I glared at her. "That's not flirting. I just told him how I hate him."  
  
"You told him how you hate him with sugary laced words!" She retorted back.  
  
"Guys, please, don't fight. You two can both have me." He grinned. I punched him on his arms while Miichan threw a piece of crumpled tissue at him as we simultaneously said, "Shut up!" with a glare. He laughed at that and wrapped his muscled arms over me, pulling me slightly to him.  
  
"God, I miss you guys."  
  
"Arms." I glared at his hand holding my shoulder.  
  
"What? This is purely a friendly embrace." He reasoned with a shrug. I sighed and shook my head. It was then, at that moment, did I notice the person quietly sitting beside Miichan, looking at the table, wearing a small frown. Hmm?  
  
"With you still being in love with her, I don't think anything you do could be interpreted as friendly." Crazy Psycho shrugged nonchalantly. I felt the person beside me stiffened at what Crazy Psycho said. I turned to Miichan, glaring.  
  
"Miichan!"  
  
She shrugged. "It's true."  
  
"And the plot thickens." Snorlax said as she nodded her head, looking at the two of us. Slowly, Smiles retracted his arms from me as he let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well...she is right though." He admitted, glancing at me with a small smile. I stared at him for awhile, my eyebrows creased slightly as he looks at me expectantly. I already told him my answer...so why is he...? Only when the table shook as someone stood up did I averted my gaze at him. We all turned to Betty who, in my eyes, looked...upset, her eyes still downcast. We waited until she speaks, her voice cracking softly.  
  
"I'm sorry but...I have to go. I just...remembered that I have to do something. So..." She trailed, sounding unsure. Slowly, her eyes made its way to mine, holding my confused gaze. I stared at her empty eyes for a second until she turned to Smiles, forcing the corner of her lips to arch up.  
  
"I'm sorry and it was...nice meeting you, Saito-san. I'll see you guys later." She bowed at Smiles then smiled at Miichan and Snorlax. And to me? Nothing. Not even a glance or a smile. She just turned her back on me as she walks towards the exit of the cafe. Once she walked out, my eyes slowly made it's way to the table, frowning.  
  
"Damn it. I forgot Haruna-chan was here! Stupid! Stupid!" Crazy Psycho groaned, beating herself up as she began to pound her head on the table.  
  
"She doesn't like me very much, does she?" Smiles asked.  
  
"Nah, it's not you." Snorlax sighed. Slowly I looked at her and found her offering me a sympathetic smile, softly saying, "She just likes someone else."  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
I let out a sigh as I stood alone in front of my dorm room. Snorlax and Crazy are still out with Smiles for ice cream as Crazy Psycho was still feeling a bit bummed about the whole Betty fiasco. Yeah, she was beating herself up so much that I wouldn't be surprised if she has a few bruises tomorrow. I...sort of know how she feels, honestly. Frowning, I looked at the floor and noticed the lack of light underneath the closed door. Looks like Betty's not here yet.  
  
Should I...be worried...?  
  
"Just stop thinking." I mumbled to myself as I held the doorknob tight. With another sigh, I opened the door and stepped inside. I turned on the lights, closed the door and made my way towards my bed. I almost let out a scream as I found Betty sitting on her bed, her face covered with her hair as she looks at the floor.  
  
"Godahhhhmmm. You scared the shit out of me!" I cried out as I placed a hand on my chest, feeling my heart pounding hard. She slowly turned to look at me for a second then looked away softly saying, "Sorry."  
  
I frowned at her as she looked out the window. Was she sitting there through the dark? Seriously, this seems to be getting too far now. I walked towards her, stopping when I was a few feet from her. Her gaze out the window didn't falter. Even when I asked, "Are you okay?" it still didn't waver. She did let out a sigh though and well...I don't talk sighs. So I don't really know if that is a sigh of yes or a sigh of no. Maybe I should leave her be for awhile cause she's giving me the wiggins now. Turning, I was about to walk towards the bathroom when a hand on my wrist halted my movements. I turned to look at the hand on my wrist, frowning. The hell?  
  
"I..." Betty started softly, her hand on my wrist tightened. With a frown, I looked down at her, finding her eyes looking up at me, determination and fear were evident in them. I waited for her to continue as she struggles, trying to find the words. Will she...say it?  
  
"I...p-please say my name." She said, her voice cracking from nervousness. I blinked back my surprise and slowly, my eyebrow arched up as I asked, "What?" feeling confused.  
  
"I want to hear you say my name again." Was her odd yet firm request. She tightened her hold on my wrist again and I knew she could feel my pulse from beneath her soft hand what with how tight she's holding it. I stared at her for awhile, noticing the blush that forms across her cheeks. But despite that, she didn't look away. She nervously held my gaze as she pleaded softly, "Please say it."  
  
Looking down at her, she looks like she's in pain. Like the only thing to dull the pain she feels was for me...to say her name. As odd as that sounds, I swallowed the knot in my throat and gave in to what she wants.  
  
"Haruna." I whispered softly. Her eyes widen and her lips parted slightly as she stares at me. It was similar to when I first said her name a couple of days ago, but her eyes weren't glistening with tears at that time. I mean, I think I see tears slowly forming in her eyes right now, but I wasn't entirely sure as she quickly looked at the floor, hiding her eyes from me. Her shoulder slumped as she released her hold on my wrist, the confidence she had earlier quickly deflated. I frowned as I watch that same hand that was holding my wrist, made its way to her chest.  
  
"It didn't disappear." She whispered so softly that I almost didn't catch it. But I did, so I asked, "What didn't disappear?" I waited for awhile until she shook her head slightly, keeping her stare at the floor as she sighed out,  
  
"Nothing."


	9. Cutting fruits is an altruistic deed!

  
Ever wished that you had superhuman abilities?  
  
Yes, yes, like the heroes in Marvel or DC or any other comics that has them wearing their flashy underwear outside their pants; which by the way, I don't get. I mean, why would you want to wear your flashy underwear outside your pants right? Is that, what? For sex appeal? To attract the ladies or what? ...Oh, right. Getting off topic now. Sorry, I just...underwear outside, ugh. It's like Crazy Psycho wanting to hang out with you all the time. It gets you to ask **'WHY?'** in bold and capital letters. Yeah, anyway, super powers. Right. I think it'd be cool to have one, don't you think?  
  
What kind of superpowers would I want to have?  
  
That's actually a tough question. I mean, every powers has its usefulness. Say you want the ability to fly. No traffic jams right? Plus you can go to Neverland and stay a kid forever. But then again you're in a jungle and you play pirates with no TV or any other 20th century gadgets around. That's pretty much whacked up huh. Anyway, the Neverland thing is also related to another superhuman abilities; immortality. Honestly, that's one power that I don't want to have. I mean, everyone around you would just die, and that's sad even for someone like me. Though on the bright side, you'd still look young. Tempting, but then, if the world ended, you'd just be left alone. Forever. So...no to that. Time Travel seems pretty cool. Going back in time to warn your young self to stay away from crazy psycho's wanting to be your friend or any other crazies that wants to be your friend. Hmmm, definitely not bad. How about talking to animals? Aren't I talking to animals already? Oh, you mean the furry ones, walking with four legs, those things. No. I don't want that power. I mean, humans -which are also considered animals but we're talking about the furry ones- can be annoying already. If animals were to begin to talk to me, whine about their lives and all that crap then...ugh. No. Just let them be to do cutesy stuff and utter those cutesy sound effects. Mind control is not bad either. If I were to have mind control powers, I'd immediately face my parents and say, 'I'M NOT GAY!' I could also make the crazies stay away from me. Heh. Definitely has its perks. Superhuman strength? No. What the hell would I do with that? I don't want to save anyone from anything. I'm not the heroic type you know. If I had that, I'd only use it to open cans so that I won't have to use a damn can opener anymore. Other than that, no, I can't think of any other thing to use it. Hmm. But then again, I can punch crazies with it huh. Hmmm, I guess it has its perks but...no. That's not the kind of powers I'd want.  
  
So what kind of powers do I really want to have?   
  
I did say I liked the Time Travel and Mind Control, but what I really want right now is to be able to read minds. You know where this is going huh. Yes, that's right. Me, wanting to have the ability to read minds, is all because of Saint Betty. It's always about Betty. It's like, this is Betty's world after all. Yeah I'm using a sarcastic sing song voice wherein I say that in the tune of 'it's a small world after all.' Anyway, the crazies are like, 'Betty is sad because of you,' 'Betty is happy because of you,' 'Betty is Betty because of you.' Okay so that last one definitely has some truth in it, but that's just for me. No crazies were involved in the naming of Haruna as Betty. The credits is all on me, but that really isn't the point huh. I'm just...I'm getting real tired of all that Betty crap, you know. Yeah, I get that she MAY have a crush on me. I mean, it was sort of obvious after I told her we can be friends. But then after Family day, she was just...I don't know. Depress? Yes, I think that's it. She's sometimes look like a walking depression now with her vacant eyes and gloomy sighs. Her smiles are forced and it's...damn irritating even for me. I get the whole forced smiles, that's my thing, but for someone like Betty to do that too? No. That's...that's not her. Yes, she still looks at me, still blushes like someone's red runny nose, but that'll just last a few seconds because then, after blushing, sometimes it'll turn into...a look as she looks down, avoiding my eyes. A look that I have no idea what it means. It's like a bunch of emotions are behind that look she always has besides...sadness. Pain? Guilt? Anger? Fear? ...Longing? ...I don't know.   
  
You see why I'd want to have the power to read minds now? Yes, it's all for Betty's sake. I just want to know...what's up with her. What is she thinking? Why the sudden pull and push? What's with the look she's giving me? What is she trying to tell me with that look? I...I just want to understand her. But then again, I wonder...  
  
...if I were to have such power and I found out what's wrong, what's next? What should I do next?   
  
"Thanks for driving us, Takahashi-san." Crazy Psycho said at the midget driver in front of her.   
  
I sighed and shook my head, saying, "You mean SORRY for driving us."   
  
"No kidding. It's pretty cramped in here. It feels like I'm in a clown car or something." Megaphonic Creepy softly mumbled beside me, moving slightly as she frowned. Her shoulders up as the four of us were seated together. Correction, we're squeezed together in the backseat of what Crazy Psycho calls, 'The Midget Mobile.' Yes, she was the one who said that, not me. She saw the Midget Professor heading towards her car with Fang. She pointed towards the car and yelled, "Quick! To the Midget Mobile!"   
  
Without waiting for our reply, she made a dash towards Midget Professor's car and quickly stepped inside, surprising the two. She explained the whole blah blah make Betty happy and we need a ride thing to the Midget one and tahdah. Here we all are, squeezed in the Midget Mobile's backseat. Like the owner, her car is pretty much a midget as well.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Sorry for driving us when we could have TAKEN A CAB!" Snorlax gave Crazy Psycho a look as she said the emphasized words. Crazy Psycho just held out her hands nonchalantly as if shrugging. Obviously, she can't really shrug what with our shoulders pressed together, so hand gestures would suffice. No, I'm not exaggerating on this.   
  
"Would you stop complaining! It's not like you four gave Takamina a choice!" Fang glared as she looked at us from the front seat. I could only narrow my eyes as Miichan let out a fake cough, letting out, "Friendzoned." which of course, prompted Fang to glare at her. I think I hear her growling too. No surprise there, it is Fang and all.  
  
"It's okay. I'm happy that you guys are volunteering for a good cause. It's quite rare for kids your age to do such a thing." Midget Professor said, smiling through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Actually, for me, this is more like forced volunteering for a whole different cause." I said as I looked at the side. True story. Apparently these three crazies are forcing me to make Princess Saint Betty happy by helping her with her volunteering work that I didn't know of. I seriously had no idea that Betty is doing the good deeds every Saturdays. But then again, it really isn't surprising since Betty is a Goody-Goody-Self-Proclaimed-Nun. It's her mission to save the world and all. It's Super Betty to the rescue. Sarcasm right there people.  
  
Why didn't I say no?  
  
Are you kidding me? I'm clearly outmatched. It's like 4 and 1/2 versus 1 here. I'm no match to the three of them in terms of strength. Snorlax's strength is equivalent to that of two women plus a midget. Mine is just like equivalent to a woman. If you combine Megaphonic Creepy and Crazy Psycho's strength to Snorlax's, that's like, 4 women plus a midget. You see the math there? It's a matter of life and death here and I chose not to have bruises on my skinny body so, I'm just whatever to their fucked up wishes about Betty's happiness.   
  
"Oh, really? You might enjoy it though Shinoda-san. Helping people can make you feel better you know." Midget Professor looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Plus it might help you with your writing for your next paper."  
  
"Doubt that." I mumbled. Fang gave me a look that I replied with an eye roll. Obviously she's not pleased with what I just muttered. Overprotective Fang girl, go figure.   
  
So that uncomfortable ride took about 30 minutes of constant bickering from Crazy Psycho and Fang. What were they bickering about? Well, you know, trivial things about how Crazy Psycho wants to call Midget Professor, Takamina, but, unsurprisingly, Fang was against in and then all the blahs and whatever's between them for 30 minutes. Like I said, trivial things, so yeah, not important. Finally, we reached our destination which is...in front of an unfinished house. I gaped as I stepped out of the Midget Mobile, my shoulder's slumped as I thought of what we're going to do for today.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned as I looked at Snorlax who stood beside me, her eyebrow arched up. "She's been doing construction every Saturdays?" I asked.  
  
"Last I heard, she was helping at an orphanage." Snorlax replied, confused.   
  
"And before that, I think she participated in a feeding program." Megaphonic Creepy added beside Snorlax with a nod. Wow. Betty was into all of that? I know I shouldn't be surprised what with her being a Goody-Goody-Self-Proclaimed-Nun, but...wow. Saint Betty sure is...saintly.   
  
"Thanks for the ride, Takahashi-san!" Miichan says from behind us. Turning, I watch her smile at the Midget Professor as she closed the door.   
  
"No problem." Midget Professor said as she smiled back through the opened window. She then looked at the unfinished house saying, "Building a house eh? Looks fun."  
  
"Want to join us?" Miichan asked as her eyebrow moved suggestively. The Midget one turned to look at her companion who scowled, leaning to look at Crazy Psycho as she says, "No."  
  
"I was actually asking Takamina here."  
  
"Stop calling her Takamina!" Fang barked, glaring at Crazy Psycho who rolled her eyes mumbling, "Whatever Friendzoned."  
  
"You know, I've been meaning to ask what that means, Minegishi-san." Midget Professor said as she turned back, frowning a little. Crazy Psycho crossed her arms to her chest, grinning at the blushing Fang. Poor Fang. Crazy Psycho definitely has the upper hand on things. She definitely met her match. I could only narrow my eyes as Fang quickly ordered the Midget one to drive so that they could get the hell out of here. It looked like the Midget one felt a bit weirded out by the command, but shrugged it off and bid us farewell and goodluck, smiling. With our thanks and goodbyes said and done, the two drove off. I could only stare at the Midget Mobile as it gets smaller down the road, thinking how damn lucky they are they aren't participating in this crappy project of making Betty happy. Damn lucky.  
  
"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" A familiar voice stammered nervously. I turned towards the voice and found Betty heading towards us from the unfinished house with an unknown girl following her from behind.   
  
"Haruna-chan!" Crazy Psycho beamed, hugging the confused girl. Her eyebrows furrowed underneath her glasses as she looked at us one by one, until her gaze falls on me. My eyebrow arched up as I looked at her eyes for a second then slowly, my eyes traveled down, sizing up her attire. She was wearing a bandana, her messy hair tied up in a ponytail. The white shirt looked a bit oversized underneath the baggy denim overalls she's wearing, and then it ends with her wearing rubber shoes. All in all, she looked okay, really. Unlike her everyday horrendous clothing that you can somehow relate to Amish fashion, she really looked okay today. I was contemplating on telling her that as I brought my eyes back to hers. But then, she quickly looked away, blushing. No surprise there. Guess she wasn't used to me sizing her up. So much for complimenting her then. Meh, shy Betty is shy after all.  
  
"So, you four must be the new volunteers that would be helping us today." The unknown skinny woman with porcelain skin who was wearing the same get up as Betty said, smiling as she stood beside Betty. She seriously looked like she doesn't have blood underneath that whitish pale skin of hers. Maybe her blood is all white then. Hmmm. Could be. It's either that or she's a vampire which is...nah. I'm just going to go with her blood being white then.  
  
"Ah. You must be Matsui Rena." Miichan said as she removed her hold on Betty, turning towards the other woman, giving her a smile. "I'm Minegishi Minami, the one who talked to you on the phone earlier. Nice to meet you!"   
  
The two gave each other bows and soon enough, me, Snorlax and Creepy were all bowing at Whitey as we introduced ourselves. I don't know if I was imagining it or what but Whitey gave me a wide smile as I introduced myself unenthusiastically to her. Makes me wonder if Betty has been talking about me again. I glanced at her and she looked away again, her lips pursed. Hmmm. I'm thinking yes. Meh, she probably mentioned me since I am her roommate and all. Hopefully she didn't discuss to Whitey about her not so secret crush on me cause that's just...ugh. Oh and yes, I'm going to call Betty's friend Whitey now. It seems fitting really. So after the whole pleasantries and Betty looking a bit uncertain on us being there because she probably thinks we'll end up destroying the house rather than help built it -which is totally understandable except for Snorlax since she looked built for this kind of shit- we all turned towards the house, looking at it as Whitey explains to us the obviousness of what we're up against. Hammering, sawing, hammering and a bunch of sawing until the second batch of volunteers comes and replace us. Ah, I'm predicting body aches later on for this crap. Out of everything Betty does for humanity, it had to be building a house for today. God seriously SERIOUSLY hates me. What have I done to you, oh God, to deserve this kind of punishment?! What?!  
  
"Group huddle!" Crazy Psycho suddenly exclaimed as she looked at the three of us. She turned towards Whitey and Betty as she says, "Excuse me Rena-chan and Haruna-chan. I have to talk to these three first before we can start," with a smile.  
  
"No problem." Whitey said with a smile, her hands clasped together as she talks. Meanwhile, Betty looked at us with her head tilted slightly to the side, confusion across her features. Her confusion is pretty understandable since I am feeling a bit confused myself especially when Crazy Psycho wrapped her arm around my shoulder and Creepy's pulling us slightly down, our backs facing the two nun-like friends. The four of us formed a ridiculous mini circle under Crazy Psycho's command. I could only narrow my eyes as she says what she wants.  
  
"Okay, don't forget, we have to find out why Haruna-chan seems down lately." She whispered to us, her face masked in seriousness. I raised my hand slightly, my eyes still narrowed as I pointed out the obviousness.  
  
"Didn't we already established the fact that I'm the source of her unhappiness?" True. We already discussed this earlier as I was adamantly telling them that with me being here, will only make Saint Betty unhappy. But then they told me about how I make her happy as well so they insisted on me being here. So I make her sad and happy huh? Great. Deadpan tone there.   
  
"Well maybe it's because you did something to her." Creepy said, looking at me suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her." Well I did say her name when she weirdly requested me too but...I don't think that has anything to do with depress Betty. Plus, I have no intention of saying that to the crazies. So whatever. Still didn't do anything to her.   
  
"Well I think she's just jealous of Saito-san." Snorlax shrugged.  
  
"I'm guessing that too." Crazy Psycho nodded.  
  
"I haven't met the guy but based on your tales...ditto." Creepy agreed as well.   
  
"Or she could be an addict and is in a path of righteousness which is why she's suffering from withdrawals right now." I shrugged, nonchalantly. Three pair of narrowed eyes looked at me blankly. What? It could happen. There is a famous saying, 'expect the unexpected' you know.   
  
"That sounded like something that I would say." Crazy Psycho pointed out and I just rolled my eyes at that.  
  
"Let's just go with the Princess being jealous as the main presumption here." Creepy said as she waved her hand. Snorlax and Crazy Psycho nodded their head in agreement while I glared at the three, not liking their theory. If Betty is jealous of Smiles then...ugh. This crush thing has definitely gone too far. Should I...do something about it then?   
  
I let out a sigh as I looked at the ground, contemplating on the Betty problem. Only when I heard a honk of a car did I raise my head back to look at the familiar jeep. My shoulder slumped as I gaped at the person coming out of his jeep, carrying cups of coffee, wearing that sickening smile as he walked towards us.  
  
"What the hell is HE doing here?!" Miichan exclaimed looking pissed off as she removed her arms from me and Creepy, looking at Smiles. I glanced at Betty and found her staring at Smiles, giving him a look of...emptiness. Could the crazies theory be right then? Great. If it is, then so much for making Betty happy today. I mean, with Smiles and me being here, it just added her depression levels to high heading to danger.   
  
"Yo!" He greeted, giving us a toothy smile. He then held up what he's carrying as he says, "I bring caffeinated goodies to you all."  
  
"How gay." I deadpan, crossing my arms to my chest, looking at him boredly. He gave me a shrug, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Miichan asked as she stepped closer to Smiles who looked taken aback by the glare of his twin.   
  
"I thought you were inviting me to be here."  
  
Three pair of eyes looked at Crazy Psycho, our eyebrows raised as she shook her head in denial.  
  
"No I didn't!" She replied, still glaring at her twin.  
  
"I asked you where you guys are going and you told me what the exact address is and its landmark. Plus, you told me what you guys are going to do and who you were with in complete details." Smiles explained, his brow furrowed slightly. He then shrugged his muscled shoulders as he added, "I don't know about you, but with all that information you gave me, that sounded like an invitation to me."  
  
"I told you all that so that if anything happens to us, you'd know where our bodies are. DUH!" She said as if stating the obvious which...is really not so obvious to normal people, seriously. Crazy Psycho gave him a nasty look as she pulled down Snorlax and Creepy for another huddle. Smiles looked at me, perplexed as he pouted slightly.  
  
"That doesn't make sense."  
  
"In crap talk it does." I sighed and looked at him sympathetically, walking towards him. I grabbed his offered coffee and looked at it as I added, "Have you forgotten that this is Crazy Psycho you're talking to?" as I stood beside him.   
  
He let out a sigh as he shook his head, wearing a small smile. With a shrug and a wink to me, he made way towards the others, offering his caffeine goodies. The corner of my lips tugged up slightly as Crazy Psycho continues to give him a hard time, telling him that he's ruining our plans...or rather, her plans. The poor Buffoon could only scratch his head and offer his sorry to his twin while greeting Snorlax and Betty. He then introduced himself to Whitey and Creepy as I stood a few feet away from them, sipping his offered goodness. It was then I noticed Betty looking at me, her eyes full of emotions locked on mine. I tried to hold her gaze, just so I could figure out what it is that she's trying to tell me, to help her, and at the same time, for me to somehow figure out what I should do next. But then, like other times, she averted her gaze from mine, giving a forced smile at Smiles as he offered her coffee. I let out a sigh as I looked at the brown liquid inside the cup. My brow creased and my hand tightened slightly at the cup that I was holding as I stared at my mirrored image.   
  
Dammit Betty. You really need to get over your crush on me...  
  
...but how...?  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
"Something troubling you, Scrooge?" Smiles asked as he glanced at me. Yes, despite Crazy Psycho being pissed off by Smiles sudden appearance and for ruining her plans, she halfheartedly told him that he could stay since we obviously need the man power. He looked ecstatic with that, suddenly picking her up and began swinging Crazy Psycho around like a kid who unsurprisingly began to squeal in delight as well, enjoying the ride. Seeing the two like that, I could only narrow my eyes at their childishness. Miichan really can't stay mad at her twin for more than a few hours. Why? I don't know. She's always like that when it comes to her friends. Anyway, I honestly think Smiles being here is a good thing since he can help us with the heavy stuff. I mean, sure we've got Snorlax who's got a strength of 2 women and a midget but, she is still a girl and all so...yeah. Go Smiles. Plus, c'mon, 6 girls constructing a house with 3 or 2 of them having no experience in such a thing besides hammering? Yeah, like that'll end well. Sarcasm there.  
  
"What makes you think that?" I turned to him, frowning.  
  
"Well you've been pounding that nail for quite some time now." He pointed out as I pound the nail again. "And I'm pretty sure you can't see it anymore what with it buried deep now."  
  
I turned to look at the nail and found that it was in pretty deep. Huh. Look at that. He's right. Whatever. I let out a sigh as I picked up a nail from the floor, placed it on the wood and readied the hammer again to pound it in. Smiles grabbed my hammer though as I was about to beat the nail with it.  
  
"C'mon, talk to me." He sighs as he turned to me fully. I glared at him and grabbed my hammer back from him, offering silence to his request. I began to pound on the blasted nail again, ignoring him as he stares at me.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with your roommate having a crush on you?" He asked, making me falter for a second until I began to hammer the nail again, hammering it twice as hard as I glare at it. I'm guessing Crazy Psycho told him about it the other day. Damn you Crazy Psycho. And damn you Saint Betty!  
  
So what happened? And why does it seem like I'm pissed off at Betty?  
  
Good fucking question, because I am! Just slightly though. It's more like...I'm frustrated. Let me explain. You know about Crazy Psycho's Betty plan right? Yeah, make Betty happy and find out what's shitting her and whatever. That plan is till underway as the three are insistently trying to hang out with Betty as they work, asking her stuff and whatever. What about me? Yeah well, it feels like she didn't want anything from me as she tries to avoid me as we work. Believe me, I was trying to form a conversation with her as per request of Crazy Psycho earlier and well, she just mumbled out an excuse and walked away, leaving me to stare at her retreating back, confused. Can you believe it?! No? Okay, so I tried it again just awhile ago and she did the same. She was being distant with me, saying something about helping Whitey in the other room without looking at me, and just left me alone with Creepy who looked just as confused as me. Yeah, so I get the brush off and decided to leave her be like she wanted and started hanging with the Buffoon who was hammering stuff. Without saying anything, he handed me some nails and a hammer and began hammering away my anger and frustration about Saint Betty. If she doesn't want to talk to me or look at me anymore, FINE! Who needs her and her fucking mood swings. First she tells me she wants to be my friend and now she's being all evasive with me? The fuck right?! God, why do I even bother.   
  
Maybe it's better off that we just...treat each other as strangers, you know. Like this.   
  
"C'mon now, Scrooge. You know you can talk to me right?" He reminded me as I continue to pound my hammer on the wood, the nail getting shorter and shorter as I continue to strike it. Once the head of the nail was locked in place, I let out a sigh as I held the hammer down to the side, letting out, "I try to forget...but yeah, I know," with a shrug.  
  
"A girl having a thing on you again, huh? One word? HOT." He chuckled as his brow moved suggestively at me. I could only roll my eyes at that. Sometimes I forget that he's a man you know.  
  
"You know, when Miichan told me about that, I wasn't surprised. No wonder she gave me that heartbreaking look last time."   
  
"Not funny." I growled as I glared at him.  
  
"I know. It really isn't funny especially when it's one sided and you're on the receiving end of an inevitable rejection." He said, smiling. "I should know, right? I mean, I've been there."  
  
I let out another sigh as I massage my temples. Things are getting so fucked up now. The Buffoon is right, this whole thing with Betty seems pretty similar to what happened to him back then. A friend falls for me, and I ended up hurting him by rejecting his feelings. Same situation, different people...same inevitable outcome. But then, I'm still friends with Smiles despite the heartache I probably bought him. So...could me and Betty...still be...friends?  
  
"So? What's the plan then? You going to reject her too?" He asked, curiously. I stared at him for awhile, noticing his gentle and handsome features as he looked back, waiting. It was at that moment as he tilted his head slightly and creased his brow did an idea came to me that would solve Betty's not so secret crush on me.  
  
"Maybe you should...date her...?" I suggested, my eyes widening slightly at the idea I just came up with. Why the hell didn't I think of that sooner?  
  
"What?!" He cried out as he looked at me like I'm insane. Well...maybe I was insane right now. But that really isn't the point right now. I grabbed him by his wrist, looking directly at him as I say, "Go out with her, just until her crush on me stops."  
  
He pulled his hand away from me, frowning.   
  
"No! Are you crazy?! I don't want to date her." He hissed as he looks around, looking if someone was listening in on our conversation. He probably thought that this conversation isn't appropriate to discuss here as he grabbed my arm and starts to drag me outside the house. Once in a safe distance from the house, he released his hold on my arm as we stood face to face in the sidewalk.  
  
"What's wrong with dating her? Is it her clothes? Her looks?" I asked, my voice getting louder with every question I throw at him, angry at finding out how shallow he can be. "C'mon, she's not half bad. She's pretty for God's sakes. Even I can admit it." Well I can admit it to him, to her...not yet. I think I haven't said that to Betty yet huh.  
  
"I just don't want to play that kind of game. Getting someone to ward off what she feels for you is just...wrong. And it doesn't work that way." He reasoned with a sigh. "If you don't want her, then just say it to her."  
  
"It does work that way. Feelings are transferable you know." I argued, looking at him defiantly. He stares at me for awhile until he shook his head and sighs.  
  
"Somehow, I'm not surprised to hear that from you." He then waved his hand dismissively as he looked at the side saying, "And this discussion about feelings being transferable is not up for debate. All I'm saying is that you should talk to her and reject her if you don't want her."  
  
I let out a groan of frustration as I walked to a tree and sat on the ground, leaning on it with my arms crossed to my chest. So much for the awesome plan I had.   
  
"I've never seen you this affected by someone having feelings for you." He said softly as he crouched down in front of me.   
  
"What are you implying?" I glared at him.  
  
He chuckled, holding up his hands as if in surrender. He then rests his hands to his lap as he sat down on the ground, giving me a small sad smile. "I'm just...wondering if I affected you this way too back then."  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember." I lied as I looked at the side, avoiding his eyes.   
  
"Just talk to her Mariko. You'll feel a lot better." He advised as he stood up, brushing the back of his pants.   
  
"You know I'm still going to insist you into asking Haruna out." I said as I looked up at him. "Like I said, she's really not bad."  
  
He stared at me for awhile, looking bewildered at what I said. It made me frown, not really getting on why he's looking at me like that. Not like there's something wrong with what I said. I mean, I still think him dating Betty would avert her growing affections to me. Plus, she might be good for him, you know. So...it really isn't surprising, right? Why is he looking at me like I've grown horns then? Did I?  
  
"You know her name." He whispered in amazement as he stares down at me. That's it? What kind of fucked up reason is that for him to stare at me like that?  
  
"She's my roommate." I reasoned as I narrowed my eyes. Plus the crazies are pretty much a Haruna's fan club so yeah. But, I don't need to add that, really.  
  
"Miichan was practically living with you and she said it still took you years to call her by her name. It took you almost a year to call me by MY name. While this...Haruna girl, took you what? 3 months?" He said as he looked at me incredulously.   
  
"Are you implying, what I think you're implying?" I glared at him while he shrugged.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"You two are bothersome back then. She's annoying in a way...but not THAT annoying as the two of you." I pointed out as I stood up, brushing the dirt from the back of my jeans.   
  
"Right." He drawled exasperatingly as he looked at me with disbelief. I rolled my eyes at him, slapped his chest hard through his shirt and walked away saying, "Whatever you muscled Buffoon. I don't need to justify myself to you."  
  
"That hurts! And yes you do! You owe me that much!" He groaned from behind me.   
  
I rolled my eyes at that as I continue to head back towards the house saying, "No I don't! I don't need to justify myself to you or anyone else!"  
  
True dat.   
  
  
___  
  
  
  
I was a bit pissed off at Smiles for that talk we had, so I decided to hang with Snorlax and help her with the sawing. And by help I mean sitting on the pile of wood as she saws them in half. Yeah well, I asked her if I could be of some help to her and she just grumbled telling me to sit on the damn wood so that it wouldn't move. Best job offer ever.   
  
"Could you move your lazy ass over here? Thanks." She grumbled again, pointing at where she wants me to sit. With a shrug, I sat down where she wants me and began resuming my game on my phone.   
  
"So? Have you found out anything about Haruna?" She grunted while she cuts the wood.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking that question since...she's pretty much avoiding me." I simply said, wondering if she could hear my spite in my voice. Meh, whatever. Betty could jump off a cliff now for all I care.   
  
"Yeah, Sae told me about that. Kinda odd really."  
  
"You can say that again." I mumbled, frowning at my phone as I failed to cut the damn banana in half. Yes, apparently I'm helping Snorlax by cutting fruits while she cuts wood. Lazy ass, I know, but she can handle the sawing thing. I mean look, she finished cutting it with flying colors. Or rather with sweat trickling down her neck and forehead but whatever. She's good at it. Hurray for Amazon-like-Snorlax. Hurray.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her." She suggested as she wipes her sweat with a white cloth, turning to me.  
  
"And say what?" I groaned as I turned to her. First Smiles and now Snorlax. I know I should talk to her and all but...the thing is...I have no idea what I should say to her. No, scratch that. I do know what I SHOULD say to her. But...  
  
"Honestly, I don't know either." She said, chuckling.  
  
"Some help you are." I mumbled as I stare at the 'game over' words on my phone. Damn flying fruits.  
  
"Well I could say the same to you." She narrowed my eyes at me, her hands placed on her waist, looking unimpressed. Lazy ass, I know. I shrugged nonchalantly as a reply. She shook her head with a sigh then picked up the wood that she cut in half. She held it towards me saying, "Take this to Saito-san so you could be of use around here."  
  
"Touche." I rolled my eyes and took the offered wood, wrapping my arms around it as I stood up. Grumbling, I began looking for Smiles inside the house, hearing Crazy Psycho and Creepy's voice up on the second floor, laughing. I stopped when I heard Smiles laugh as well. Great. He's on the second floor and I'm carrying this pieces of forestry here on the ground floor. You see the problem here? Sighing, I gently placed the slightly heavy wood on the ground and decided to just wait for the lunk of muscled Buffoon to come down. Yeah, yeah, I'm a lazy ass right now. Whatever.   
  
I began walking around, looking at the unfinished house, wondering how many days it'll take to finish it. The thought of 'why am I building a house for someone when I don't have a house of my own' also came to my mind. That thought made me chuckle softly as I walked towards the back porch. It was then I stopped my wandering as I saw a familiar Saint sitting on the floor with a first aid kit beside her. I couldn't tell what she was doing as her back was facing me. Curious, I walked towards her as quietly as I could knowing she was hell bent on avoiding me. I stopped just a few feet from her as I had a clear view of what she was trying to do.   
  
She was trying to put a band aid on her injured finger.   
  
I would've walked away from it since putting a band aid on isn't really much of a feat, I mean, even Maachan can do that, but she looks like she's having a hard time putting it on herself, and I don't think she put something on it other than wash it. So...I thought that since I'm already doing altruistic deeds, why not offer her my services, right? Plus, maybe this'll get me a chance to talk to her. I mean Snorlax and Smiles advised me to talk to her, regardless of I don't know what the hell I'm going to say to her now, so...yeah. Let's try that then.  
  
"Want some help with that?" I asked as I looked down at the top of her bandana covered head. My lips tugged up as she jumped at hearing my voice. She slowly turned her head to look up at me over her shoulder, nervousness visible in her eyes.   
  
"Well?" My eyebrow arched up as I wait for her answer. I wasn't surprised when she looked away, shook her head and began packing up the first aid kit beside her as she stammered out her response.   
  
"Um...I...I can take care of it myself later on...so um...excuse me..."  
  
I watch as she grabbed the first aid kit with her injured finger protruding, stood up from where she's sitting and began walking away from me. But, you know me, I'm really getting tired of her brush off today, well at least my pride is and that isn't really healthy so, uncharacteristically, after she took only about three steps away from me, I quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her from going further. She looked stunned as she turned her head to look at me. I could see confusion in her eyes and...something else that I have no idea what. Instead of trying to figure out what it is, I just shook my head and looked away, dragging her to where I found her.   
  
"Sit." I commanded as I sat on the floor, my hand now holding her wrist. I was waiting for her to sit beside me and when she didn't, I looked up at her and she's just...staring at me, blankly. I let out a tired sigh as I tugged her slightly, trying to wake her up to wherever her brain is right now.   
  
"Just sit down and let me take a look at that." I coaxed gently, looking her straight in the eye. After awhile of just empty staring, she hesitantly gave in, lowering herself to sit down next to me. I saw her body stiffened when our knees touched, and again, I wasn't surprised when she moved slightly away from me, giving us space. I turned slightly to face her, noticing her eyes resting on my hand that was still on her wrist. She was a ball of wreck in front of me, it was so obvious especially when I saw her twitch the moment our hands touched slightly as I reached out my free hand to grab the first aid kit from her hold. With my lips pursed, I placed the first aid kit beside me and opened it. I removed my hand on her wrist and began to look at the various items inside.   
  
"This won't take awhile. I'm just going to clean your wound, apply the necessary cure for it and then you can go back to avoiding me." I said wearing a tight smile as I look at the first aid kit. No, I didn't say that to her bitterly. No bitterness laced words there. I just stated the obvious to her.   
  
"I...I'm...not avoiding you." She said softly, unsure.   
  
"Not stupid here." I tell her as I reached for her hand. She tries not to twitch, but I felt it the moment I took hold of her hand and slowly pulled it closer to me, our palms facing each other with mine underneath hers. I frowned slightly when I saw the deep cut on her index finger.   
  
"How'd you get this?" I asked, looking at her.  
  
"I...I accidentally cut it while I was sawing awhile ago." She admitted, her eyes to the side as a blush creeps on her cheeks.   
  
"You do know that it's the wood that you're supposed to cut with a saw, not your finger, right?" I reminded her as I narrowed my eyes. She nodded her head hesitantly, the corner of her lips twitching as she tries not to smile at what I said.   
  
"Did you clean it with water and soap?"  
  
She glanced at me then looked to the side again, nodding her head. Well at least she got that right.  
  
"So no ointment then? Just going to bandage it without putting anything on it?" I questioned, my eyebrow raised up as I continue to look at her.   
  
"W-well...yes. Ointment stings so I..."   
  
"You have got to be kidding me." I let out flatly as I shook my head. "Little pain is okay rather than dying from an infection you know."  
  
She replied by giving me a small smile, her eyes downcast to her lap. Here I am lecturing her and she's...enjoying it? Huh. I think she's already suffering from infection right now. With a sigh, I pulled out a cotton ball and dabbed an antibiotic ointment on it.   
  
"Well, you already know this would sting so...prepare yourself I guess." I looked back at her. She nodded her head again and bit her lower lip as she anticipates the pain, her slightly squinted eyes trained on her wound. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow slightly at how she looks, and I haven't even put the ointment yet. How fucked up that is right? Shaking my head from such thoughts, I gently dabbed the cotton on her cut, feeling her moist soft hand squeeze mine as she winced in pain.   
  
"Just a little more." I tried to soothe her as I continue to treat her not so enormous wound. Once I was done putting the ointment, I looked at her as her whole body seemed to relax.   
  
"Uh, I'm going to cover it up now." I said to which she gave a nod. I stared at her for awhile, waiting and then let out a sigh, pointing out another obvious. "Yeah, so...I need my other hand's help to cover your wound."  
  
She hastily let go of my hand, blushing furiously as she kept her eyes locked on her lap.   
"S-sorry." She mumbled.   
  
I pursed my lips, pulling out a band aid from the first aid kit. The sound of me opening it and Crazy Psycho's laughter were the only noise around us as we were consumed in our own thoughts. Well, I think she is as her uninjured hand seems to be gripping her jeans tight. Thinking nothing of it, I told her to hold up her hand and I gently placed the band aid on her wound. She stared at her covered finger for awhile, biting her lower lip in concentration. Wonder what's going on inside that messed up head of hers.  
  
"All done." I said, unenthusiastically as I closed the first aid kit. I turned back to look at her and was slightly surprised to see her looking back at me, wearing a soft smile.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
I nodded my head, offering her a small smile. I stared at her for awhile, wondering if I should say something to her now about her growing feelings for me. But then I suddenly noticed something as my eyes moved down to her lips.  
  
"Uh...you've got a...dirt on your lip." I said as I slowly reached out for her lip, ignoring the nervousness apparent in her features. I pinched her lower lip, making her wince as I tried to get the dirt but it stayed stuck. I blinked as I stare at her lip. Eh?  
  
"Th-that's not dirt, Shinoda-san. It's a mole." She clarifies in a whiny voice, pouting as she rub her lip with her finger.   
  
"No kidding." I let out as she cutely bit her lower lip, looking at me. I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at that, finding it funny that I mistook a mole for a dirt.  
  
"Sorry...I just...I actually thought that was dirt." I smiled which she returned, staring at me for awhile.  
  
"I like it...when I see you smiling." She confessed softly, keeping her gaze at me despite the blush that forms on cheeks. "It's nice to see you smiling."  
  
I held her gaze for awhile as she gives me a genuine smile, a blush covering her cheeks. With a smile I honestly replied back, "I should be saying the same thing to you."  
  
She looked momentarily stunned at what I said but then she quickly bounced back, giving me a wide smile. Looking at her like this, it made me remember what I said to Smiles earlier, about her being pretty and well...she is. Betty is pretty, especially when she smiles. I had the sudden urge to say it to her, for her self esteem's sake mind you. So I opened my mouth and was about to tell it to her when I heard footsteps heading our way, followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Eh? Who left these..." Smiles trailed. He saw me sitting on the porch and shook his head, pointing at the wood that he's carrying. "I'm guessing you were the one who left these on the floor?"  
  
"Your ability to state the obvious astounds me." I deadpan as I narrowed my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes then stiffened when he realized that I wasn't alone. His eyes darts between me and Betty.  
  
"Oh, um...was I...interrupting something?" He asked, looking apologetically at me. I continue to narrow my eyes, completely unfazed as I heard a reply from above.  
  
"Yes, you idiot! You're a ruiner!" Crazy Psycho yelled.  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "What's a urine-r?"  
  
"Get out of there!!" Crazy Psycho and Megaphonic Creepy's voice bellowed from above, startling Smiles as he jumped slightly. Without another word, he quickly made a dash outside the house, carrying the wood that I carried earlier. I let out a sigh then turned back to Betty, not surprised to see her frowning slightly at her lap. I could see clearly how her whole demeanor changed because of Smiles. She looks...distressed, completely different from her smiley self earlier. Seeing this, I was now certain that she is indeed jealous of the muscled Buffoon.   
  
"I...I should get back to work." She said before grabbing the first aid kit beside me and standing up. She then looked down at me, offering me an empty smile as she says, "Thanks for...earlier. I'll...I'll see you later."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, she walked hurriedly away from me. I let out a sigh, placing my chin in my hand as I watch her retreating form, disappearing from my view. So much for boosting up her self confidence then. Urine-r sure has sucky timing.  
  
"Shinoda-san? Are you okay?" A voice said from behind me. Turning to look, my brow creased slightly as I saw Whitey looking at me curiously, just a few feet away from me. How'd she get there? I didn't hear here coming from behind me. Did she like, float or something?  
  
"Uh, yeah. Just dandy." I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just taking a rest, you know." Yes, from cutting fruits. Meh, she doesn't need to know that though.  
  
"Oh, I see. Can I join you then?" She smiled to which I just replied with another shrug. Still keeping that smile of hers that is bordering to my creepiness radar, she sat down next to me and looked at the backyard full of nothingness but green grass and trees.   
  
"I'm glad you guys volunteered today. It's nice to finally meet Kojima-san's friends."   
  
I glanced at her, wondering why I haven't seen her before since she too goes to Crackhouse University. Or have I but just forgot? Hmmm. Meh, Crackhouse University is pretty big so...no. I probably haven't seen there before. Yes, I'm going to trust my memory on this one, regardless of how my memory has its auto delete function for needless people and situations.  
  
"I take it she's been talking about us then?" I asked. She nodded her head, smiling.  
  
"She has."   
  
No surprise there. She glanced at me, her teasing eyes boring mine as she added, "Especially you."  
  
Again, I repeat. No surprise there. I did let out a groan though as I covered my face with my hand. I heard a giggle coming out of Whitey.  
  
"She talks very highly of you Shinoda-san."  
  
I moved my hand from my face slightly down as I glanced back at her, curious. "How high?"  
  
"Uh...very VERY high?" She answered, unsure, still keeping that teasing smile of hers. Damn Betty. I'm really not that interesting of a topic yet she continues to tell people about me. What the hell does she tell these people anyway?  
  
"Don't worry. It's all good."   
  
"That doesn't really make me feel better." I sighed, resting my chin in my hand. She let out a chuckle on that.  
  
"I guess it doesn't." She nodded. We were silent for awhile, looking at nothingness. Only did she let out a sigh did I glanced back at her, frowning slightly.  
  
"I've been noticing that she's been...down lately. Do you know anything about that?" She asked, turning her face towards me. The teasing glint on her eyes was replaced with worry. She asks me if I know anything about withdrawal Betty and well...hell yeah I do. Her feelings for me are bordering towards red for danger. I make her happy and at the same time I make her sad. And she's fucking jealous of a Buffoon. That should sum up why she's been down lately. Psh.   
  
But...Whitey doesn't need to know that, really.  
  
"No." I lied, glaring ahead of me. I feel her eyes on my for awhile until she averted it, shaking her head with a sigh.  
  
"I guess she's just nervous about the upcoming concert then."  
  
Okay, so that wasn't on my 'Betty's main problem' list.   
  
"Concert?" I raised my eyebrow at her as she turned to me.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Didn't she tell you that our church is having a concert next week and she's having a solo?" She tilted her head slightly. I opened my mouth then quickly closed it, frowning. I'm feeling a bit stunned as a new information about Betty suddenly flooded my mind.   
  
Betty sings?!  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
So, despite the shock from the new added information given to me by Whitey about Betty, and her suggesting me to come to the concert and support Betty in her upcoming solo as a surprise, despite all that, I ended up continuing my altruistic deeds as we wait for the second batch of volunteers. And by doing altruistic deeds I mean slicing those damn fruits while I hang with Snorlax. Yeah, I made a high score on that. Heh. Yeah, yeah, lazy ass, I know. Anyway, only a few volunteers came so we ended up working the whole day to help them. And now, tahdah, we're all squeezed inside Smiles jeep heading back to the dorms all wiped out. Okay, so they're all wiped out and are currently dozing off. I mean, I can hear Snorlax snoring lightly beside Megaphonic Creepy who's currently using my shoulder as a pillow as she mumbles out incoherent things. Crazy Psycho seems to be asleep with her mouth open in front and Smiles just let out his 5th yawn as he drives. Yup, their completely dozing off while I sit here with my arms crossed to my chest, bored to death. What about Whitey? She decided not to ride with us as her friend picked her up. Who? Can't remember. My auto delete function seemed to deem it pointless so...yeah. Deleted.   
  
What about Betty?  
  
I glanced at Betty who's been nodding off towards triple Z land beside me. Yup, she tired too. And yes, she avoided me the whole time after I tended on her wound. She couldn't avoid us sitting together here though as Creepy and Snorlax shove me towards her. How nice right? True friends.  
  
"Blerghpshhh." Creepy mumbled as she nuzzled her face on my shoulder, her arms wrapping itself around my waist. I'm guessing that's the language of her people. Ugh. She better not be drooling or I swear I'll shove her hard towards Snorlax.  
  
"Want me to drive?" I asked Smiles, looking through the rear view mirror as he let out another yawn. He waved his hand dismissively then made a quick turn on a street. Physics seems to take place as the force of the turn made us lean to the side, making Betty's head to rest on my shoulder. Great. Now I have three heads in my body.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. My eyebrow arched up as I felt Betty press herself closer to me, nuzzling her head on my shoulder. I can feel my elbow pressed up to her breasts and well...awkward. Slowly, I removed my elbow and placed my hands on my lap, thinking that it would be uncomfortable to her what with me elbowing her breasts and all. I turned to look at her, my lips parted slightly as she softly whimpered, moving closer to me, her breasts pressed on my arm now and her hand that's on her lap too were touching mine. I continue to watch her, my lips tugs up as her nose wrinkled cutely as a couple of bangs sways on her face. She looks peaceful. So peaceful that I couldn't help but let out a sad sigh as I looked away from her.  
  
Why did I let out a sad sigh, you ask?  
  
Because I'm reminded of the obviousness of my hesitation in regards to rejecting Betty's growing affection. I mean, based on this day alone, I think you already know why I'm hesitating, right? No? It's simple, really.   
  
I just...I don't want to hurt her.  
  
My eyes made its way to the rear view mirror as I felt Smiles staring at me, blankly. That blank stare slowly turns into a knowing look as he smiled sadly at me.


End file.
